Al-i İmran Suresi/RBT/1
EĞER ALLAH'I SEVİYORSANIZ ... 8 Yüce Meâlİ: 8 Tefsiri: 8 Sebeb-İ Nüzul 8 Muhabbetin Manâsı 8 Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'In Üstünlüğü 9 Seven... 9 Sünnete Bağlılık 9 Muhabbetin Kutbu 9 İmânın Kemâli 10 Ümmetim Cennette Girecektir 10 Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerine Tâbi Olmanın Melekler Tarafından Verilen Güzel Bir Misâl 10 Hikaye (Peygamberimizi görmek) 11 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Ümmeti 12 ALLAH PEYGAMBERLERİ SEÇTİ 12 Yüce Meali: 12 Tefsiri: 12 Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın İstifa Buyurulması 12 Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Üstünlüğü 12 Âl-İ İbrahim'in Üstün Kılınması 13 Âl-İ İmrân'inin Üstün Kılınması 13 Hazret-İ Meryem'in Soyu Şöyledir 13 Âlem İn Manâsı 13 Zürriyet 13 Kâfirlerin Nikâhları 14 Efendimiz (S.A.V.) İn Soyu 14 İstifa (Seçmek) Muhabbet Ve Hainlikten Daha Umumîdir 14 Peygamberlerin En Üstünü 14 Doğum İki Kısımdır 15 Babalar Üçtür 15 Manevî Doğum 15 Mehdî Aleyhirridvân 15 Gıdaların Tesiri 15 HAZRET-İ MERYEM 16 Yüce Meali: 16 Tefsiri: 16 İmran 16 Hazret-İ Meryem'in Annesi 16 Mescide Çocuk Adamak 17 Hazret-İ Meryem'in Doğumu 17 Erkek 17 Meryem adı 18 Hazret-İ Meryem'in Babası 18 Şeytan Çocuğa Musallat Olur 18 Fetekabbelehâ... 18 Hazret-i Meryem 19 Tenbîh! 19 Müridler Ve Vuslat Ehli 19 Edep 19 Kendi Kusurlarını Görmek 19 Ma'siyet Ve Taat 20 İbâdet Ve Taatin Nuru 20 İbâdeti Muhafaza 20 Zekeriyya (A.S) Kefil Oldu 21 Yetimin Kefili 21 Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın Soyu 21 Allah Tarafından Gelen Rızık 21 Mihrabın Manâsı 22 Evliyanın Kerameti Hakdir 22 Hazret-İ Fâtıma (R.A.)'In Kerameti 22 Kerametin En Büyüğü 23 Keramet.., 23 Hikâye (keramet) 23 Hikaye (keramet) 23 Zekeriyya (a.s.)'ın duası 24 Yüce Meali: 24 Tefsiri: 24 Kelimetüllah Ve Ruh Denilmesi 25 Yahya Aleyhisselâm 25 Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın Hayreti 25 Allah Dilediğini Yapar 26 Evlâd Nimetine Şükür 26 Kalbi Zikir 27 Isa Aleyhisselamın Zikri 27 Zikrullâh Nefse Mânidir 27 Kalbi Zikir 27 Allâh Hergün Şöyle Seslenir 27 Manen Yükselmenin Yolu İbâdetlerdeki Halâvettir 27 Zikrullâh Şeytanı Çarpar 28 Hikâye (Zikirde gevşeklik) 28 Meleklerin Hazret-i Meryem'e müjdeleri 28 Yüce Meali: 28 Tefsiri: 28 Kadından Peygamber ? 28 İrhâs 29 Peygamberimizin İrhası 29 Cemaatla Namaz Kıl 29 Secdenin Rükû'dan Önce Zikredilmesi 29 Bunlar Gayb'tan Haberlerdir 30 Gaybi Öğrenmenin Yollan 30 Vahiy Kelimesinin Manâları 30 Mucize 30 Hazret-I Meryem'in Fazîleti 31 Kadınlarda Kemâl 31 Hikâye (salına kadın) 32 Ateş Ehlidir 32 Bu Hadis-İ Şerifin Şerhi 32 İSA ALEYHİSSELÂM 33 Yüce Meali: 33 Tefsiri: 33 İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Müjdelenmesi 33 İsa (a.s.)'a Kelime Denilmesi 33 İsa A. "İn Beşikte Konuşması 34 İsa A. 'in Peygamberliği 34 İsa Aleyhisselâmın Vasfı 35 Hazret-İ Meryem'in Hayreti 35 Ol Emri 35 Cebrail (A.S) Üfledi 35 Hazret-İ Meryem'in Kendisini İlk Kez Savunması 36 İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Zühdü 36 Hikâye (Yaşlı Kadın ve Isa (a.s) 36 İsa A.m Mal Varlığı 36 Hikâye (Fakir Hali) 37 Evliyâullâh’ın Hâli 37 Ruhanî Kuvvet 37 İsa A. Ve Güzel Yazı 37 Çamurdan Kuş 38 îsa (a.s) Yarasa Kuşunu Yapmıştı 38 Yarasada Bulunan Acâiblikler 38 Körleri İyileştirmesi 39 Abraşları İyileştirmesi 39 Calinusun Teşhisi 39 İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Tedavi Şekli 39 Günde Elli Bin Hasta 39 Ölüleri Diriltmesi 39 İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Dirilttiği Kişiler 40 Azerî Diriltmesi 40 Bir Kadının Oğlunu Diriltmesi 40 Âşir'in Kızını Diriltmesi 40 Nuh A. 'İn Oğlu Samı Diriltmesi 40 Ne Yediklerini Haber Vermesi 41 Çocuklarının Domuz Olması 41 Açık Deliller 42 Tevrâti Tasdik ve Nesh 42 Allah'a İbâdet Edin 42 İstikâmetini Düzelt 42 Masiva Dan Uzaklaşmak 43 Cenneti İsteyen 43 İstikâmet Büyüklerin İşidir 43 Edepli Kulun Alâmeti 43 Takva İçin 44 İsrail Oğulları nın Küfrü 44 Havariler 44 Allah'ın Dinine Yardım Eden 44 Havarilerin Duası 45 İyilerin Amel Defterleri 45 Yahudiler Hile Yaptılar 45 İsa A. "in Göğe Yükseltilmesi 45 Yahudiler Kendi Adamlarını Öldürdü 46 Hazret-i Meryem 46 Mekrullâh 46 İnsan Nimete Aldanmamalidir 46 Istidraç 47 Ahmed Bin Hambel (R.H.)'In Tavsiyeleri 47 İSA ALEYHİSSELÂM KÂFİRLERDEN TEMİZLENDİ 47 Yüce Meali: 47 Tefsiri: 48 "Seni Ref Edeceğim," 48 İsa (a.s.) Âhirzaman'da İnmesi 48 İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Evlenmesi 48 Müslümanlar Üstündürler 48 Kâfirler İçin 49 Ecirler Tam Verilir 49 Mârifetullâh 50 Kurân-ı Kerim'e Tâbi Olmak 50 Zâlimleri Allah Sevmez 50 Tarikat Ehli 50 Hikâye(Nahiv Âlimi ile Gemici) 50 Allâh'dan Gayrisini Talep Eden 51 Varlıkdan Kurtulanlar 51 Doğum İki Çeşittir 51 Âdem Misâli 51 Âdem Denilmesi 51 Necrân Heyetinin Medine-i Münevvere'ye Gelmesi 52 Hıristiyanların İnançları Bâtıldır 52 İBTİHÂL ve LA'NETLEŞMEK 53 Lanetleşme 53 Hıristiyanların Anlattıkları 54 Evliyâ'mn Duaları 54 Hikâye (Evliyâ'nın Bedduası) 55 Sâlihlere Eziyet 55 Yaşlılara İkram Eden 55 Üstadın Hakkı 55 Hikâye (Edep) 55 Hikâye (Büyüklerin bedduası) 56 KİTAB EHLİNE SESLENİŞ 56 Yüce Meali: 56 Tefsiri: 56 Teâlev Kelimesinin Manâsı 57 Müslümanlar İle Kitab Ehli 57 Allah'a İsyanda Mahlûka İtaat 57 Şâhid Olun ki Biz Müslümanız 57 Rum Kayserine Gönderilen Mektub 57 Rum Kayserinin Tutumu 58 Îrân Kisrâsına Mektup 58 Kullukta İhlâs 58 Kâfirleri Şâhid Tutmak 58 Müezzine Şahidlik 58 İlim Ve Amel 59 Zorun En Zoru 59 İBRAHİM ALEYHİSSELÂM 59 Yüce Meali: 59 Tefsiri: 59 İbrâhimî Dinler Tâbiri 60 Tevrat ve Incîl Asırlarca Sonra İndi 60 Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar 60 Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar Müşriktirler 61 İbrahim (A.S.) A En Yakın 61 Allah Mü'minlerin Velisidir 61 Kitab Ehlinden Bir Taife 61 EFENDİMİZ (S.A.V.)'İN VEFATI 61 İtikâd ve Amel 62 İnsanların Madenleri Farklıdır 62 Ebdâl ve Evtâddan İstimdâd 63 Kitab Ehlinin İnkârı 63 KİTAB EHLİNİN KÖTÜ EMELLERİ 63 Yüce Meali: 63 Tefsiri: 63 Hidâyet Allah'ın Hidâyetidir 64 Fazilet Allah'ın Elindedir 64 Allah Rahmetini Dilediğine Tahsis Eder 64 ALİM VE HASED 64 Haset (Gıpta) İki Şeydedir 65 Hesab Görmeden Cehenneme Gidecekler 65 Kibir 66 Hırs Yasak Olan Şeylere Çeker 66 Haset 66 Kıskançlık Ömrü Kısaltır 66 Kıskancın Ameli Makbul Değildir 66 Kıskançlık 66 Hased Kötü Gıpta İyidir 67 EMÂNETLER KARŞISINDA KİTAB EHLİNİN TUTUMU 67 Yüce Meali: 67 Tefsiri: 67 Yahudi Ve Hıristiyanların Haksızlığı 68 Ümmî Kelimesinin Manâsı 68 Yahudilerin Zulümleri 68 Zulüm Bütün Dinlerde Haramdır 68 Ümmilere Yol Var 69 Tâatın Özü 69 Münafıkların Alâmetleri 69 İçi ve Dışı Bir Olmayanlar 69 Ahde Vefa İki Türlüdür 70 Ahidleri İfâ 70 Hikâye (Ahde Vefa) 70 Ahdini Birkaç Parayla Satanlar 70 Tezkiyenin Manâları 71 Yahudiler İçin Acıklı Bir Azab 71 Sebeb-i Nüzul 71 YAHUDİLERİN TEVRÂTI TAHRİF ETMELERİ 71 Yüce Meali: 71 Tefsiri: 72 Yahudilerin Kitaba Katmaları 72 İşaret Edilen Bazı Manâlar 72 Bütün Kerameti Sarık Olmamalıdır 73 Zinâkâr Kadınların Cehennemdeki Durumu 73 Sahte Şeyhler ve Zinâkâr Kadınlar 74 Çalgıcılar 74 Ekmeğe Ulaşmak 74 Şeyhlerin Çoğu 74 Müteşâyihlere Halk Nasıl Davranmalı? 74 PEYGAMBERİN VAZİFESİ 75 Yüce Meali: 75 Tefsiri: 75 Sebebi Nuzûl 75 Semavî Kitabların İnişi 75 Kitabı Öğretmek 76 Peygamberler Küfrü Emretmez 77 Peygamberler 77 Amelsiz Âlim ve llimsiz Sofu 77 Ahlaksız Âlim ve Cahil Sofu 77 Fayda Vermeyen İlim Korkmayan Kalb 77 İlim Öğrenmede Maksat 78 Mürşİd-i Kâmillerin Adeti 78 Sahte Şeyh 78 Sahte Şeyhler Kedi Gibidirler 78 Meşhur Olma 78 Kötü Zannetiğîn Kimse 79 PEYGAMBERLERN MİSÂKI 79 Şahid Olun Allah'a 80 Ahdinden Dönen Fasıktır 80 BAŞKA DÎN Mİ ARIYORLAR? 80 Allâh-ü Teâlâ'mn Almış Olduğu Ahidler 81 Zahirî ve Bâtınî Nimetler 81 İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) Hazretleri 81 Hayır ve Şer Teklîfî 82 Nefsini Tezkiye 82 Yüce Mertebe 82 Evliyanın Durumu 82 PEYGAMBERLERE İMAN 82 Yüce Meali: 82 Tefsiri: 83 Nuzûl 83 Bütün Peygamberlere İndirilenlere İmân Ettik 83 Şeriatları Neshedilen... 83 Biz Allah'a Boyun Eğenleriz 84 İSLÂM'IN GAYRİ DİN ? 84 îmândan Sonra Küfre Girenler 84 Kul Kasd Eder Allâh-ü Teâlâ Yaratır 84 Lisân İle İkrar, Kalben İman 85 Hidâyet Vermez 85 Kâfir ve Zâlimlerin Hidâyeti 85 Lanet 85 Ebediyen Mel'ûn Olanlar 85 Lanet Olmayanlar 86 Hikâye 86 Garip ve Yolcuymuş Gibi Ol 87 Iyi Ve Kötü İşler 87 EĞER ALLAH'I SEVİYORSANIZ ... Yüce Meâlİ: De ki: "Eğer siz Allah'ı seviyorsanız hemen bana uyun ki, Allah da sizleri sevsin ve suçlarınızı mağfiretle örtsün. Allah ga-fûr'dur, rahîm'dir."31 De ki: "Allah'a ve Peygambere itaat edin." Eğer aksine gi¬derlerse şüphe yok ki, Allah kâfirleri sevmez. Tefsiri: "De ki: "Eğer siz Allah'ı seviyorsanız hemen bana uyun ki," "Öyleyse bana tâbi olun," kavl-i şerifinin sonunda ye harfi isbât edildi. Çünkü asıldır. Ama, "Ve benden sakının (korkun) artık, benden!.. "Artık Allah'tan korkun da bana itaat edin." Kavl-i şeriflerinin sonunda ye harfi isbât edilmedi. Çün¬kü, buralar, Âyet-i kerime sonlan olduğundan, onun sebebiyle vakfe niyet edildi. "Allah da sizleri sevsin," Sebeb-İ Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, Yahudîler hakkında nazil oldu. Bu âyet-i kerime. Efendimiz (s.a.v. hazretleri, Ka'b bin Eşref ve (Yahudilerden) ona tâbi olanları imana davet ettiğinde, onlar (Yahudîve Hıristiyanlar): "Biz Allah'ın oğullan ve sevgilileriyiz dediler. Allâh-ü Teâlâ, peygamberine onlara şöyle seslenmesini bu¬yurdu: -"Ben Allah'ın peygamberiyim! Sizi Allah'a çağırıyorum! Eğer siz Allâh-ü teâlâ Hazretleri'ni seviyorsanız, Allah'ın dininde bana tâbi olun! Benim işlerimi imtisal edin (örnek alıp sarılın!) İşte o zaman Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri sizi sever ve sizden razı olur!" (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri bunu söyleyince onlar iman et¬mediler, küfürlerinde yine ısrar edip durdular.) Muhabbetin Manâsı Muhabbet, nefsin kemâli idrâkindan dolayı bir şeye meyfetmesidir. Kendisini ona yaklaştıracak şeylere yüklenir. Kul, Allâh-ü teâlâ hazretlerinden başka hakikî kemâlin ol¬madığını bildiği zaman (ki bu gerçeği kavramanın yolu) insanın kendi nefsinden veya gayrisinde kemâl olarak gördüğü her şey; Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Allah'ın kudretiyle ayaktadır ve sonuçta Allah'a dönecektir... İşte bu gerçeği kavrayan kişinin muhabbeti ancak Allah'a olur. Bunun sevgisi ancak Allah için olur. Bunlarda Allah'a taat ve ibâdet doğrultusunda irâdeyi kullanmayı ve kişi Allâh-ü Teâlâ haz¬retlerine yaklaştıracak şeylere rağbet etmeyi gerektirir. Bundan dolayı muhabbet, taat iradesiyle tefsir olundu. Allah sevgisi, E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olmanın lazımı kılındı. Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın taati, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etme hırsına bağlı kılındı. (2/22) "Ve (Allah) suçlarınızı mağfiretle ört¬sün." Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin kalblerinizden perdeleri kaldır¬sın! Aşırılıklarınızı gidersin. Sizi izzetinin cennetlerine yaklaştırsın ve sizi kudsî civarında katında sizlere yer hazırlasın! Muhabbetle ondan istiare yolu veya muşâkele (yoluyla) tâbir edildi. "Allah gafûr'dur, rahîm'dir." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine uyarak Allah'ın sevgisini ka¬zananlara karşı Allah gafur ve rahimdir. Hıristiyanlar ve İsa Aleyhisselâm'a tâbi olanlar hakkında şu kavl-i şerif nazil oldu. De ki: "Allah'a ve Peygamber'e itaat edin." Bütün emirlerde ve yasaklarda Allah'a ve rasûluna itaat e-din. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olmak evleviyetle bu itaatin altına girer. "Eğer aksine giderlerse Dile getirilip söylenen sözün (makûlü kavlin) tamamı iki te (o) harfinden birinin hazfıyle olan fiiM muzâriî muhatab'dır. Manası: Eğer siz aksine gider ve yüz çevirirseniz, demektir. Veya kelam müferra1 olup, Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, tarafından fiil-i mâzî gâib sığasıyla sevkedilmiştir. Zikrin terkinde itaat ihti¬mali vardır. Şu kavl-i şerifte de olduğu gibi: "Eğer Müslüman olurlarsa, Bu aynı zamanda onlardan böyle bir şeyin muhtemel olma¬dığına bir tarizdir. "Ve şüphe yok ki, Allah kâfirleri sevmez." Muhabbetin nefyi, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin buğzundan ve onlara olan gazabından kinayedir. Allâh-ü teâlâ hazretleri, on¬lardan razı olmaz. Onların yaptıklarına sevap vermez ve onları övmez, demektir. Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'In Üstünlüğü Bu âyet-i kerime Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin fazilet ve şerefine delâlet etmektedir... Allâh-ü Teâlâ kendisine tâbi olmayı, Habib-i Edib-i Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi ol¬maya bağladı. Kim, Allah'ın rasûlünün sünnetine tâbi olmadan, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni sevdiğini söylerse o kişi, kitabullah'ın nassıyla yalancıdır. Buyrulduğu gibi: İlâhı sevdiğini izhâr ettiği halde sen ona isyan ediyorsun. Gerçekten bu işlerin içinde görülmemiş (acâip ve yeni) bir iştir. Eğer senin sevgin doğru olmuş olsaydı mutlaka sen ona ita¬at ederdin. Çünkü seven sevdiğine itaat eder.... Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni sevdiğini iddia edip de Rasûlünün sünnetine muhalefet eden iddiasında yalancıdır... Seven... Çünkü bir kimseyi seven, onun havassini (özel dostlarını, ya¬kınlarını) ve onunla beraber olanları da sever. Onunla münâsebeti olan, kölesini, cariyesini, beyini, binasını, mahallesini, mekânını, duvarını, köpeğini, merkebini ve bunlardan başka onunla ilgili olan her şeyi sever. İşte bu aşkın kanunu ve muhabbetin kaidesi-dir. Mecnûn el-Âmir bu manâya şöyle işaret etti: O diyarlara, Leylânın diyarına uğruyorum. Duvar sahibini (perde sahibini) duvar (perde) sahibini öpebilsemî Diyarın sevgisi kalbimi kaplamış değil; lakin o diyarlarda otu¬ranın sevgisi gönlümü kapladı... Sünnete Bağlılık imam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdular: Aliâh-ü Teâlâ, geçmiş ve geleceğin Efendisi (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine, uymadan (ve sünnetiyle amel etmeden) kimsenin yakasını bırakmayacağını açıklayarak herkesin boş ümitlerini kesmiştir. Muhabbetin Kutbu Kâşânî (r.h.) buyurdular: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'in muhabbet ve sevgisi, ancak ona tâbi olmak; söz, amel, ahlak (huy) hal, siret, akide (ve inanç) bakımından onun yoluna girmekle olur. Bunlar olmadan muhab¬bet iddiası olmaz ve sevgi yolunda yürünmez. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, muhabbetin kutbudur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin yolunun mazharı muhabbet ve sevgidir. Kimin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin yolunda bir nasibi yoksa (gerçek manâda) o kişinin sevgiden nasîbi yoktur. O insan muhabbetten mahrumdur. Kişi, tam tâbi olmakla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olduğu zaman; onun Bâtını, sırrı, kalbi ve nefsi; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin, Bâtını, sırrı, kalbi, ve nefsine münâsib olur. İşte muhabbetin mazhârı budur. Sevginin izhâr edilip açığa vurulması bu demektir... Bu münâsebet; bu tâbi olan kişiye gücü nisbetinde Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin muhabbetinden bir ölçü ve hakkının olmasını gerektirir. Böylece onun muhabbeti, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine kavu¬şur. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ruhundan bu muhabbe¬tin nuru olacağından daha seri (çok hızlı) bir şekilde onun kalbine sirayet eder. Eğer muhabbetullah (Aliâh sevgisi) olmasaydı, onu (Efen¬dimiz s.a.v.'i) hiç seven olmazdı. Sonra bu makamdan indi. Çünkü o "kibrit-i ahmer" den da¬ha değerlidir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri insanları, muhabbet ma¬kamında en umûmi olana davet etti. Bu (muhabbet makamı) da irâde makamıdır. Ve: "De ki: "Allah'a ve Peygamber'e itaat e-din," buyurdu. Manâsı: Eğer sizler, sevmez, habibime tâbi olmaz ve itaat etmezseniz, size emrettiğim şeylerde sizin hakkınızda "murid" olduğunuzu ve "itaatkâr" olduğunuzu söyleyemem. Çünkü müridin, muradının emrine itaat etmesi ve emirlerine sarılmasılazımdır. "Eğer aksine giderlerse," eğer onlar bundan yüz çevirirlerse onlar kâfir ve muhabbetten perdeli ve mahrumdurlar." Kâşânî'nin sözleri bitti. İmânın Kemâli Buhâri, Abdulullah bin Hişâm'dan rivayet etti. O Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraberdi. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.)'ın elinden tutmuştu. Hazret-i Ömer: -"Ya Rasûlailahî Gerçekten nefsim hariç bana her şeyden daha sevimlisin!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Muhammed (s.a.v.)'m nefsi yed-i kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin olsun, sizden birinize ben, kendi nefsinden daha sevgili gelmedikçe o kişi iman etmiş olamaz" buyurdu. Bunun üzerine Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri: -'İşte şu anda sen, bana nefsimden daha sevgili ve daha değerlisin," dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de: -"İşte simde imanın kâmil oldu yâ Ömer!" buyurdular." Ümmetim Cennette Girecektir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ümmetimin hepsi cennete girecektir; ancak yüz çevirip kaçan haricî (Sahabe-i kiram r.a.): -"Ya Rasûlallahl 'Yüz çevirip kaçan" kimdir? dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) buyurdular: Bana itaat eden cennette girecektir. Bana âsî olanda yüzçevirip kaçmıştır!" Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerine Tâbi Olmanın Melekler Tara¬fından Verilen Güzel Bir Misâl Cabir bin Abdullah (r.a.) buyurdular: Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri uyurken yanma me¬lekler geldiler. Meleklerden bazıları: "O uyuyor!" dedi. Bazı melekler: "Muhakkak ki uyuyor!" dedi. Meleklerden bazıları: "O gözü uyuyuyor ama; kalbi uyanıktır!" dedi. Melekler: "Muhakkak ki bu sahibiniz için bir misâl vardır! O'na bir darb-ı misâl getirin!" dediler. Meleklerden bazıları buyurdular: Onun misâli, bir ev bina eden bir adam gibidir. Adam bir ev yapar ve orada ziyafet verir. Ziyafet için etrafa davetçiler gön¬derir. Davetçilere icabet eden kişiler, eve girer ve ziyafetten yer¬ler. Bu davete icabet etmeyenler ise, eve girmezler, eve girme¬yince de dolayısıyla o ziyafetten yiyemezler." Melekler'den bazıları: "Bunu O yüce Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretleri için teVil edin ki iyice anlaşılsın!" dediler. Bazıan, o uyuyuyor, dediler. Bazıları da, gözü uyuyor ama; kalbi uyanıktır, dediler.) Melekler buyurdular: "Ev, cennettir. Davet eden, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)dir. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat eden, Allah'a itaat etmiştir. Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerine âsî olan Allah'a âsî ol¬muştur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretleri, insanların arasını (mü'min ve kâfir olarak) ayırmıştır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olmak, cennet, kurbet (yakınlık) ve vuslatı tahsil eder. Hikaye (Peygamberimizi görmek) Rivayet olundu: Gazneli Mahmud Han Şeyhü'r-Rabbânî Ebu'l-Hasan el-Harkânî Hazretleri'ni288 ziyaret için huzuruna çıktı. Bir saat kadar huzurunda oturdular. Gazneli Mahmud Han: -"Şeyh Ebû Yezid-i Bestâmî (k.s.) hazretleri hakkında ne dersiniz?" diye sordu. Şeyh hazretleri: -MBayezid-i Bestâmi Allah'ın veli kullarından bir erdi. (Onu görüp239) Ona tâbi olan hidâyet bulup kurtulur ve hiç şüphesiz saadete kavuşurdu," dedi. Gazneli Mahmud: -"Bu nasıl oiur? Ebû Cehîl, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'ni gördü ama ebedî şakaavetten kurtulamadı?" dedi. Bu sorunun cevâbında şeyh hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ebû Cehü, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'ni görmedi; o Muhammed bin Abdullah'ı gördü. Eğer o Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) Haz¬retleri'ni görmüş olsaydı, elbette imân eder ve böylece şekâavetten çıkıp saadete girerdi." Sonra Şeyh Ebü'l-Hasan el-Harkânî hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bunu Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri'nin kitabında tasdik eden şu âyet-i kerimedir: "Siz onları, doğru yolu göstermeye çağıracak olsanız, duy¬mazlar. Ve görürsün onları, sana bakıp duruyorlardir da; görmez¬ler. Başın gözüyle bakmak, bu saadeti vacib kılmıyor. (Bu ger¬çeği görmek için) bilakis sır ve kalb gözüyle bakmak ve görmek lazım. Bunu insana tam tâbi olmak verir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Ümmeti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ümmeti, ona tâbi olanlardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ancak dünyadan yüz çeviren kimseler tâbi olur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri insanları, Allah'a ve âhiret gü¬nüne davet etti ve insanları dünyadan sarfetmeye ve dünyevî naz¬lardan alıkoymaya çalıştı. Sen dünyadan yüz çevirdiğin, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine yö¬neldiğin ve vakitlerini salih ameller için harcadığın kadar ve o nisbette O yüce Rasûl (s.a.v.)'ın yoluna girmiş olursun. Ve onun yoluna girdiğin kadar da ona tâbi olmuş ve onun ümmetinden olmuş olursun.... Ve sen, dünyaya yöneldiğin kadar da onun yolundan dön¬müş ve ona tâbi olmaktan ve onun sünnetiyle amel etmekten yüz çevirmiş olursun. Ve böylece: "Artlık her kim azgınlık etmiş, dünya hayat'ı tercih eylemiş ise muhakkak cahîmdir onun varacağı (yer). Kimselerin züm¬resine dahil olmuş olurlar... Velev ki sen, gizli gururdan çıkıp ve nefsine insaf etsen bile ey adam! Bu adamı vekil etsek, o zaman sen, sabah ve akşama kadar dünyevi nazlarını ve lezzetlerini kazanma peşinde koştuğunu bilir ve anlarsın... Sen ayağını ancak fâni olan dünya için hareket ettiriyorsun! Buna rağmen yarın o yüce Rasûl (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ümmetin¬den olmayı ve ona tâbi olmaya tamah edip istemektesin! Yazıklar olsun! Ne uzak bir ümidimiz var! Ve bizim istek ve arzularımız ne çirkin ve ne kötü düşüncelerimiz var! Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: "Ya artık müslimleri mücrimler gibi kılar mıyız? Neniz var, nasıl hükmediyorsunuz? ALLAH PEYGAMBERLERİ SEÇTİ Yüce Meali: Gerçek (şu ki) Allah, Âdem'i ve Nuh'u ve ÂI-i lbrâhîm'i ve Â!-i İnvrân'ı süzdü; âlemler üzerine ıstrfâ buyurdu.33 Bir zürriyet olarak; birbirinden (hep tevhid dininden)... ve Allah'tır işiten, bilen.34 Tefsiri: "Gerçek (şu ki) Allah, Âdem'i istifa buyurdu." "İstifa etmek" bir şeyden sâf olanı almaktır. Istısfâ etmek arındırmak ve seçmek gibi... Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın İstifa Buyurulması Manası: Allah, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı kudsî nefis sebebiyle tercih etti ve seçti, demektir. Kendisine layık olan, ruhanî melekeler ve cismânî kemâlât, diğer peygamberlerde olduğu gibi Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı da risâlet (peygamberlik) için hazırlaması istifanın nefsi ve kendisidir. Veya kendisiyle ilgili olan şeyleri ve kendisinden neş'et eden (türeyen) şeyleri ıstıfâ etti. Hazret-i Meryem'de olduğu gibi... Allah'ın Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı seçmesi, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı, Ailâh bizzat, kendi kudret eliyle güzel bir şekilde yaratmış olması, Ona bütün eşyanın isimlerini öğretmesi, Meleklerin ona secde etmesi, Ve Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nm Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı cennette iskân etmesidir. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Üstünlüğü Ve"yine ıstıfâ buyurdu. " Nuh'u" Zikredilenlerden birinci vecih ile seçti. Veya Aİlâh, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ı kendisinden önceki peygamberlerin şeriatlerini ilk kez nesheden bir peygamber yapmakla onu tercih etti (istifa buyurdu). Nuh Aleyhisselâm'dan önce mehârimin evlenmesi haram değildi. Allah, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın ömrünü uzun kıldı. Zürriyetini bakî kıldı. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın kâfirler ve mü'minler hakkında olan duasına icabet edilmesi, Ve Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın suyun üzerinde (gemilerle) taşınmasıdır. Âl-İ İbrahim'in Üstün Kılınması "Ve" yine ıstıfâ buyurdu."Âl-i İbrahim'i" Âl-i İbrahim, İsmail Aleyhisselâm, (2/24) Ishâk Aleyhisselâm ve ikisinin evlâdından olan peygamberlerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de onların cümlesindendir. Âl-i İbrahim'in seçilmesi ve üstün kılınması, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın da öncelikle seçilmiş olduğunu ifâde eder. Âl-İ İmrân'inin Üstün Kılınması "Ve" ıstıfâ buyurdu. "ÂI-i İmrân'i" Âl-i İmrân, İsa Aleyhisselâm ve annesi Hazret-i Meryem'dir. Hazret-İ Meryem'in Soyu Şöyledir Meryem binti, lmrân bin Mâtân bin Adir, bin Ebî Hüd, bin Rabbi Yail bin Sâliyân, bin Işâ bin Racikîm, bin Süleyman bin Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm, bin lyşa bin Uviyl bin Selmûn bin Yair, bin Memşûn bin Imyâd bin Dâm bin Hadrûm bin Farid, bin Yahûdâ bin Yakub Aleyhisselâm'dır... Denildi ki: "Âl-i lmrân" Musa ve Harun Aleyhisselâm'dır. Çünkü Musa Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Harun, îmrân bin Yashur bin Fahiş bin Lavî bin Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdıdırlar... İki fmrânm (Musa'nın babası îmrân ile Hazret-i Meryem'in babası tmrânm) arasında bin sekizyüz (1800) sene vardır! Buna göre, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın ıstıfâ buyrulması, (seçilmesi ve tercih edilmesi) ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın ailesinin içine girmekle oimuş oluyor. Ama birincisi (Âl-i İmrân, İsa Aleyhisselâm ve annesi Hazret-i Meryem'dir, görüşü) daha zahir ve onu takip eden Hazret-i Meryem'in kıssasının deliliyle daha kuvvetlidir. Hazret-i Musa ve Harun Aleyhisselâm'ın ıstıfâ buyrulmaları, intizâm ile ÂI-i ibrahim içine dâhildirler ve hem de aşikâr bir inti¬zam ile... "Âlemlerin üzerine," Âlem İn Manâsı "Âlemler," kelimesi, "Âlem" kelimesinin cemiidir. "Âlem" ise mahlûkâttan bir çeşidin ismidir. Kendisini diğerlerinden ayıran bir alâmet olduğu için "Âlem" denilmiştir. Melek, cin ve insan gibi... Kara âlemi, deniz âlemi, arz âlemi ve semâ âlemi, denilir. Bu âyet-i kerimede geçen, "Âlemler," den murad, her birinin kendi zaman ve çağında yaşayanlardan üstün kılınması, demektir. Âyetin manâsı: Bunlardan her biri, kendi zamanında olan âlemlerin üzerine seçilip tercih edildiler, demektir. Zürriyet "Bir zürriyet olarak;" (âl)dan bedel olmak üzere mensûbtur. kelimesi, zal harfinin fethası ile, ayırmak, dağıtmak ve tefrik etmek manasınadır. İnsan ve cinlerin nesline de "zürriyet" adı verildi. Çünkü Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, insan oğlunu yeryüzüne yaydığı için onlara zürriyet denildi. Veya Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbünden zerrecikler halinde çıkarttığı için onlara zürriyet denilcu manâ'ya göre, "zürriyyet" kelimesinin cemiidir. ise karıncaların küçüklerine denilir. O zerrecikler dahi mahlukturlar. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri zürriyetleri yarattı, yokluktan varlığa çıkarttı. "Birbirinden (hep tevhid dininden) "zürriyyet" kelimesinin, sıfatı olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. Manâsı: Her iki âl (aile)de bir zürriyettir, demektir. Birbirlerinin silsilesidirler. Bazıları diğer bazılarından "Al-i İbrahim" den maksat, İsmail Aleyhisselâm ile İshâk Aleyh'isselâmın ve onların zürriyetleridir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetidir. Nuh Aleyhisselâm da Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in soyundandır. İsrail oğullarının son peygamberlerine ve son peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kadar gelen bütün peygamberler o iki soydan gelmektedir. "Al-i Imrân" Musa Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i Harun, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın, Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın ve Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın soyundandirlar. İsa Aleyhisselâm ve annesi Hazret-i Meryem'de öyle... "Ve Allah'tır işiten,"Kullarınin sözlerini işitendir. "Bilen." Kulların gizli ve aşikâr hallerini hakkıyla bilendir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanların arasında, söz, hareket ve fiilleri bakımından, kimin istikâmeti doğruysa (dinin) hizmetine onu seçer. Şu kavl-i şerif bu gerçeği ifâde etmektedir: "Aliah, risâletini nereye tevdr edeceğini daha iyi bilir.. Kâfirlerin Nikâhları Bu âyet-i kerime, kâfirlerin nikâhlarının sahih olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü evlilik yönüyle onların bazılarının bazılarına nisbeti sabit ve nesepleri sahih olmuş oldu. Efendimiz (S.A.V.) İn Soyu Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Ben nikâh'dan doğdum, nikâhsızlıkla değil. İstifa (Seçmek) Muhabbet Ve Hainlikten Daha Umumîdir Bil ki, muhakkak istifa (seçmek) muhabbet (sevgi) hullet (dostluk)tan daha umûmîdir. Çünkü ıstıfâ bütün peygamberlere şâmildir. Bütün peygamberler seçkindirler. Çünkü peygamberlerin hepsi Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin en hayırlı kullan ve seçtikleridir. Burada onların faziletteki mertebeleri farklıdır. Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "0 işaret olunan resuller, biz onların bazısını bazısından efdai kıldık. Peygamberlerin En Üstünü Mertebelerin en husûsî olanı muhabbet mertebesidir. Şu kavl-i şerif ile buna işaret edilmektedir: "Bazısını da derecelerle daha yükseklere çıkardı. Bundan dolayı peygamberlerin en faziletlisi ve en üstünü Habibullâh (Allah'ın sevgilisi) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir. Muhabbet makamından sonra, faziletli olan hullet (dosluk) makamıdır. Bu da (Halilütlâh) İbrahim Aleyhİsselâm'ın sıfatıdır. Bu makamların en umûmi olanı, (berrak, duru ve arınmış manâsında; "Bir zürriyet olarak; birbirinden (hep tevhid dininden)..." Din ve hakikatte birbirlerinin zürriyetidirler. Doğum İki Kısımdır Doğum iki kısımdır. 1- Sûrî, 2- Manevî, Her peygamber, tevhid, marifet ve bâtına taalluk eden usûluddin'de başka bir peygambere tâbi olmaktadır. O peygamber, kendisine tâbi olmuş olduğu peygamberin evlâdı olmuş olur... Bizim zamanımızda şeyhlerin manevî evlâdlan gibi... Babalar Üçtür Denildi ki babalar üçtür: 1- Seni doğurtan baba, 2- Seni yetiştiren baba, 3- Seni öğreten baba. Bedenin varlığı sûrî (maddî) doğumda, babasının nutfesinden annenin rahminden doğduğu gibi; kalbin vucûdû da hakikî doğumda böyledir... Şeyh (mürşid-i kâmil) ve muallimin nefhâ (manevî esintisinden) nefsin istidâd (kabiliyet) rahminde zahir olur... (2/25) İsa Aleyhîsselâm bu hakikî (manevî) doğuma işaret ederek şöyle buyurdular: İki kere doğmayan göklerin melekûtune giremez. Manevî Doğum Sonra bil ki, manevî doğum, nesiüeşmede ekseriyetle maddi doğuma tâbidir. Bundan dolayı peygamberler, zahirde bir nesil ve bir ağacın meyvesi oldular. Çünkü saflık, berraklık ve bulanıklıkta ruh, yaratılış vaktinde hakiki itidalden ve ademi itidal {hakîki itidalinin olmamasından) mizaca yakın olup ve ona münâsib düşer. Her bir ruhun kendisine husûsî ve münâsib bir mizacı vardır. Feyiz bu münâsebete uygun olarak insana gelir. Ruhların ezelden değişik olmaları, onların saflıkları (berraklıkları) hasebince ve Hazret-i Ehadiyyete yakınlık ve uzaklıkları mertebelerine göredir. Ruhların mizaçlarının değişikliği ebede kadar kendisine bitişeçeklerin değişikliği içindir. Birbirlerinden birbirlerinin nesli olan ve bazısı bazısından olan bedenlerin mizaçları da çoğunlukla birbirlerine benzemektedir... Allâhım! Ancak ârizî işler için ittifaklık vardır. Böylece onlara bitişen ruhlarda rütbe bakımından birbirlerine yakındırlar ve sıfat bakımından da birbirlerine münâsibtirler. Mehdî Aleyhirridvân Mehdi Aleyhirridvân'in Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin soyundan gelmesi bu davayı kuvvetlendirmektedir. Gıdaların Tesiri Gıdalar, bedenlere te'sir eder. Kimin gıdası helâl, temiz o-lursa, onun nefsinin heyeti, faziletli, nurânî, niyeti sâdık, hakkâniyetli olur. Bu kişinin evlâdı, mü'min, sıddîk, evliya veya peygam¬ber olur. Kimin gıdası, haram olursa, onun nefsinin heyeti habis, zulmânî, niyeti fasid (bozuk) ve kötü olur. Bu kişinin evlâdı, fâsık, kâfir veya zındîk olur. Çünkü evlâdın kendisinden tevellüd ettiği (meydana gelip doğduğu) nutfe bu gıdalardan meydana gelmektedir. Buna münâsib olarak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Çocuk babasının sırrıdır. Hazret-i Meryemin sıdkıyyeti, ve Isa Aleyhisselâm'm peygamberliği niyetinin sıdkıyyetinin bereketiyleydi... HAZRET-İ MERYEM Yüce Meali: İmrân'in haremi (hanımı) şöyle dediği vakit: "Yâ rabbî! Ben, karnımdakini her kayıttan âzâde olarak sana adadım; hemen kabul buyur benden; çünkü bir sensin işiten, bilen sen.'İSerken vaktâ ki hamüni vaz'etti doğurdu, "Yâ rabbî? Onu dişi vaz'ettim" dedi; Allah daha iyi bilirken ne vaz'ettiğinı.... Halbuki erkek dişi gibi değildi; "bununia beraber ben onun adını Meryem koydum ve işte ben onu ve zürriyetini o racîm şeytanın şerrinden sana ısmarlıyorum."36 Bunun üzerine rabbi onu güzel bir kabul ile kabul buyurdu, ve güzel bir surette yetiştirdi; Zekeriyya'nın himayesine verdi. Zekeriyya onun üzerine mihraba her girdikçe, yanında yeni bir nzık bulur; "Yâ Meryem! Bu sana nereden?" derdi. 0 da "Allah tarafından...." derdi. Şüphe yok ki, Allah dilediğini hesapsız merzûk buyurur.37 Tefsiri: "Vakta ki" "Hatırla, zikret" fiiliyle mensûb'tur. "İmrân'in haremi (hanımı) şöyle dediği" Bu sözleri söyleyen, İmrân bin Mâtân'ın eşi, Hazret-i Meryem Betûl'ün annesi ve İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın anneannesidir. Adı Hanne binti Fakuzâ'dır. İmran Suâl: Eğer sen desen ki: İmrân bin Yasruh'un kızının adı Meryem idi. Bu Meryem Hazret-i Musa ve Harun Aleyhisselâm'dan daha büyüktü (yaşlıydı). İmrân bin Mâtân'ın da kızının adı Meryem Betûl idi. Sen burada zikredilen, Meryemden maksadın, Hazret-i Musa ile Harun Aleyhisselâm'ın ablaları olan Meryem değil de, İmrân bin Mâtân'ın kızı Meryem olduğunu sana idrâk ettirip öğreten nedir?" diye soracak olursan; Cevâb: Derim ki; Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın kefaleti bu İmrân'm Betûl'ün babası olan İmrân olduğuna yeterli delildir. Zekeriyya bin Azan Aleyhisselâm ile İmrân bin Mâtân'ın ikisi bir asırdaydılar. Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, onun kızı ve Hazret-i Meryem'in ablası Işâ ile evlendi. İsa Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Yahya ile teyze çocuklarıydılar... Hazret-İ Meryem'in Annesi Rivayet olundu: İmrân'm eşi, Hanne kısırdı. Yaşlandığı çağa kadar doğurmadı. Bir gün bir ağacın altında gölgelenirken, bir kuşun yavrusuna yem vermek¬te olduğunu görür. Nefsi harekete geçer. Bir çocuk temennisinde bulu¬narak şöyle dua eder: -"Ey Allâhim! Bana bir çocuk verirsen, onu şükür olarak, Beyt-i Makdise tasadduk etmem (bağışlamam) ve adamam senin için benim üzerime haktır, o çocuk daima Beyti makdisin sadakalarından ve hizmetçilerinden olur!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Meryem'e hâmile kaldı. Kendisi hâmile i-ken kocası İmrân vefat etti. Bu hadiseyi şu kavl-i şerif beyân etmekte¬dir: "Yâ rabbî! Ben sana adadım;" "Nezr" adak, insanın üzerine vacib kıldığı şey, demektir. "Karnımdakini." Burada çocuktan U (akıl sahibi olmayan varlıklar için kullanı¬lan ism-i mevsûl) ile tâbir olundu. Çocuğun durumu mübhem (kapalı) olduğu ve akıl varlıkların derecesinin çok altında olduğu için £ (ism-i mevsulu) ile ifâde edildi. "Her kayıttan âzâde olarak," Beyt-i makdisin hizmeti için azad olunmuş, onun üzerinde benim bir elim, emrim olmaz, ben onu kendi hizmetimden kullanmam ve onun Beyt-i makdisin hizmetinden hiçbir şey meşgul etmez, demektir. Ya da Allah'a halis ve Allah'ın ibâdetlerine muhlis kıldım. Dünya amellerinden hiçbir şey yapmaz. Asla evlenmez. Bütün dünyadan el ve etek çekip kendisini âhiret amellerine verir, demektir. Mescide Çocuk Adamak Böyle bir nezr (adak), onların şeriatlerine göre meşru idi. Dinlerinin emirlerindendi. Onların şeriatlarına göre, çocuk büyü¬yüp hizmet etme çağına geldiği zaman ebeveynine (anne ve babasına) hizmet etmesi vacib idi. Ancak ebeveyn, hizmet çağına gelen çocuğunu Beyt-i Makdise adayarak onların bu hizmetlerini terk edebilirlerdi. Bu çeşit faydalanmadan kendileri vazgeçebilir¬lerdi. Çocuklarını hür bir kul olarak Mescidin hizmetine verirlerdi. Bütün peygamberlerin soylarından mutlaka Beyt-i Makdise hiz¬met eden biri vardı. Onlar, Beyt-i Makdise ancak erkek çocuklarını adarlardı. Câriye (kız) çocukları böyle bir iş için elverişli değildi. Çünkü kız çocukları, hayız gibi eziyetlere maruz kalıyorlardı. Böyle durumlarında Mescidden çıkmaları gerekirdi. Lakin Hanne karnında bulunanı mutlak olarak, (kız ve erkek ayırımı yapmadan) nezretti. Bununla Hanne adak işini erkek evlâdı takdiri üzere yaptı. Veya bu adağını karnında bulunanın erkek olmasına vesile kıldı. "Hemen kabul buyur benden;" Benim nezrettiğim şeyi benden kabul buyur. Bu da bir şeyi rızâ üzere almak ve isteyerek kabul etmek demektir. Bu hakikatte çocuğunun olması için bir duadır. Çünkü makbul olan şey tahakkuk etmeden kabulün tasavvuru düşünülemez. Belki bu erkek evlâd için bir duadır. Çünkü kız çocuklarının mescide nezredilmeleri kabul görür bir şey değildi. (2/26) çünkü bir sensin işiten," Sen bütün işitilen şeyleri işitirsin, benim duam ve tazarrum da onların cümlesindendir. "(Alimsin) Bilen sen." Bütün ma'lumatı bilirsin. Benim kalbimde gizli olanlar da senin bildiklerinin zümresindendir, başkası değil... Hazret-İ Meryem'in Doğumu "Derken vaktâ ki hamlini vaz'etti, doğurdu," Doğan canlı çocuk kız olarak doğdu. "Dedi." Hanne, çocuğunun erkek olmasını ümit ediyordu.Şöyle dedi: " Yâ rabbî! Muhakkak ki ben" Bâtıl olan itikadını reddetmek için tekiddir. "Onu dişi vaz'ettim" Gördüğü çocukta hayâl kırıklığına uğradı. Takdiri onun hayalinin aksine tecelli etti. Burada bulunan zamir-i muttasıl, doğurulan çocuğa aittir."dişi" kelimesi ise ondan hâldir. "Allah daha iyi bilirken ne vaz'ettiğinL..." Bu kavl-i şerif, kadının doğurduğuna Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri cihetinden bir tazîm'dir. Çünkü kadın (Hanne hanım) kız doğurduğu için hayrete düşüp mahzun olmuş ve üzülmüştü. Bunun üzerine Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: Muhakkak ki o kadın kendisine hibe edilen çocuğun kıymet ve değerini bilmiyor. Halbu ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kadının doğurmuş olduğu kız çocuğu ve ona taalluk eden acayipleri ve büyük işleri çok iyi bilmektedir. Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, o çocuğu (Hazret-i Meryemi) onun oğlunu (İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı) âlemlere âyet ve ibret kılacaktır... Hanne hanım bu işin gerçeğini bilmediğinden dolayı kız doğurduğu için hasret çekiyor, mahzun olup üzülüyordu. Erkek "Halbuki erkek dişi gibi değildi;" Bu Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin sözüdür. Yine Hanne hanımın doğurmuş olduğu kız çocuğunun yüksek değerini beyan etmekte, ona ta'zîm edip, onun mertebesini yüceltmektedir. Her ikisinin başında G-s-jüı erkek ve 61 dişi kelimelerinin başında bulunan) lam-i tarifler, ahd içindir. Buna göre manâsı: Hannenin istediği ve hayâl ettiği erkek çocuk, kemâl ve kusurda Mescidin bekçilerinden (hizmetkârlarından) birinin kendisine hibe edilen kız gibi değildir. Hannenin ilminin dairesi ve temennileri o kız çocuğunda bulunan açık ve parlak işleri kavrayacak derecede değildir. Halbuki ona verilen kız (Hazret-i Meryem) onun istediği erkek evlâddan daha faziletli ve daha hayırlıdır. Hanne hanım bunun farkında değildir, bu inceliğin bilgisine de sahip değil... Bu iki cümle; "Allah daha iyi bilirken ne vaz'ettiğini.." ve: "Halbuki erkek dişi gibi değildi;" kavl-işerifleri) Allâh-ü teâlâ hazretleri tarafından söylenilmiş ve Hazret-i Meryem'in annesinin (Hanne hanımın): "Yâ rabbî! O'nu dişi vaz'ettim" kavli şerifiyle; "Bununla beraber ben onun adını Meryem koydum." Kavl-i şeriflerinin arasında Hak Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından söylenilmiş bir cümle-i itirâzıyyedir. (Parantez cümlesidir...) Bu iki parantez cümlesinin faydalarından bazıları, Hazret-i Meryem'in annesi Hanne, hanımı kız çocuğu doğurduğu için teselli etmek, onun doğurduğu kız çocuğuna değer vermek ve tazimini (büyüklüğünü) ifâde etmektir... Meryem adı "Bununla beraber ben onun adını Meryem koydum." Burası, Hanne tarafından söylenilmiştir. Ve onun, "Yâ rabbî! Onu dişi vaz'ettim (doğurdum)" sözünün üzerine'atıftır... Manâsı: Ben onun adını "Meryem" yaptım. Hanne'nin onu allâmü'l-guyûb (gayıpları bilen) Allâh-ü Teâlâ'ya arzetmekten maksadı, bununla Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmaktı. Hanne kızına "Meryem" adını vermekle onun ismetini (korunmasını ve iffetini) talep etti. Çünkü onların dillerinde, "Meryem" "ibâdet eden" ve Rabbin hizmetkârı" manâlarına geliyordu. Hanne hanım, doğurduğu çocuk her ne kadar kız da olsa, niyetinden dönmüş (vazgeçmiş) değildi. Doğurduğu kız belki Beyt-i makdise hizmet etmeye elverişli değildi ama, orada ibâdet eden kadınlardan olmasını istiyordu. Hazret-İ Meryem'in Babası Bu kelâm'in zahiri, "Bununla beraber ben o-nun adını Meryem koydum" sözü), İmfân'ın daha önce vefat etti-ğine delâlet eder. Gerçekten İmrân, Hanne, Hazret-i Meryem'i doğurmadan önce vefat etti. Yoksa anne, kızına isim vermezdi. Çünkü adet ve geleneklere göre çocuklara isim veren, babalardır. "Ve işte ben onu sana ısmarlıyorum." Bunu senin korumana havale ediyorum, demektir. "Ve zürriyetini," Zamir-i mensûb üzerine atıftır. Ve evlâdını, demektir. "O racîm şeytanın şerrinden," Kovulmuş şeytan recm'in aslı, taş ile atmaktır. Şeytan Çocuğa Musallat Olur Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. "Hiçbir çocuk yoktur ki, doğduğu zaman ona şeytan dokunmasın. Onun dokunması dolayısıyla, bağırır. Meryem ve çocuğu bundan müstesnâ'dir. Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı: Muhakkak ki şeytan, her doğan çocuğu iğvâ etmeye tama eder (musallat olmak ister). Hazret-i Meryem'in annesinin bu duasının ve istiâzesinin bereketiyle, Meryem ve onun çocuğuna şeytan musallat olamamıştır. Fetekabbelehâ... "Onu kabul buyurdu," Meryem'i aldı. Erkek çocuk yerine Meryem'i adak olarak kabul etti ve ona râzî oldu. " Onun Rabbi,' Mâliki ve onu layık olduğu kemâle erdiren, Allah! i "Güzel bir kabul ile," En güzel şekliyle adakları kabul eder. Allah, bu kız çocuğunu, dişiliği ve küçüklüğüyle beraber kabul buyurdu. Çünkü onların şeriat ve dinlerine göre, mu'tâd olan mescidin hizmetine ancak, hür, âkil, baliğ, iş yapmaya gücü yeten erkeklerin hakkında kabul edilmesiydi. Burada Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Hanne'nin duasını, yakarma ve tazarrusunu ve samimî niyetini bildiği için, onun çocuğu, kız, küçük ve mescide hizmet etmeye (iş yapmaya) gücü yetmemesiy-le birlikte kabul buyurdu... Hazret-i Meryem "Ve guzel bir surette yetiştirdi;" Hazret-i Meryem'in güzel bir şekilde terbiye edilmesinden mezâcdir. Hazret-i Meryem'e ait bütün hallerinin ıslâhına şâmildir. Sonra Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Hanne hanımdan, Hazret-i Meryem'i kabul buyurduğunu zikretti. Bu, başlangıçta annesinin za'fi ve niyetinin sıdk-u samimiyetindendı Sonunda ise, utanıyordu. Bu zaman, mescide adanmış dört bin kişi vardı. Bu dört bin erkeğin içinden, Hazret-i Meryem kadar hayırlı ve meşhur olan olmadı. Hazret-i Meryem onların en hayırlıları ve en meşhurları oldu. Tenbîh! Bu hadise'de kul için şöyle büyük bir uyarı vardır. Amellerinin kabulü için; kul çalıştıktan sonra taksîr ve kusurları kendi nefsinden bilmelidir. İflâsını izhâr edip, ihlâsını gizlemeli ve kalbinde samimiyet üzere olmalıdır. Allah bizleri ve sizleri, ihlasla nzıklandırsın. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ehl-i yakînin yolu budur ki, onlar, "işin doğrusu budur," demediler, hep işlerinde kendi taksîr ve kusurlarını gördüler. (2/27) Müridler Ve Vuslat Ehli Bil ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine seyir edicileri olan muridleri ve ona vâsıl olan murad edilenleri, kendi amellerini görmekten ve hallerini müşahede etmekten kesip alıkoydu. Seyir ediciler (müridler), Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleriyle beraber olmakta amellerinde sıdk, halis niyet ve samimiyetleri tahakkuk etmediği için, kendilerine taksîrleri gösterihnekle Allah'a varmaktan kesildiler. Vuslat ehli ise, onların gaybleri, onu müşahede etmeleri ol¬duğu içindir. Çünkü faal olan O'dur. Onlar ise müsahhar olan birer alettirler... Edep Vâsıtî Nişâbûra girdiğinde, Ebû Osman el-Mağribînin ashabına sordu. -"Şeyhiniz size neyi emrediyor?" Onlar: -"Şeyhimiz bize ibâdete sarılmamızı ve ibâdetlerimizdeki kusurlarımızı görmemizi emrediyor?" dediler. Vâsıtî buyurdular: -"Onun size emrettiği Mecusiliğin ta kendisidir! Ben size, amelinizden gaybeti (onu asla görmemenizi) onun yerine o amel¬lerin kendisinden gelen Allâh-ü Teâlây'ı müşahede etmenizi, em¬rediyorum ," dedi. İmam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) buyurdular: Vâsıtî (r.h.) hazretleri, bununla onları, ucubun mahalli olan şeyden (kendilerini beğenmekten) korumayı istedi. Yoksa onları kusurlara saplanmalarını veya o müridlerin şeyhlerine karşı edebi ihlâl edip edepsizliğe girmelerini asla caiz görmezdi. Kendi Kusurlarını Görmek Nehcûrî buyurdular: Amellerinde Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kendisine yöneldi¬ğinin alâmeti, kişinin ihlâsında taksîr müşahede etmesi, zikirle¬rinde gaflet görmesi, sidk-u samimiyetinde noksanlık görmesi, mücâhedesinde, futûr ve eksiklik bulması ve fakrinde (tasavvu¬funda) edebe riâyetini az görmesidir... Böylece onun bütün halle¬ri, kendisinin yanında razı olunmayan bir halde olur. Allah'a karşı fakri, muhtaçlığı ve seyri daha da artar. Böylece Allah'ın dışında her şeyi fani görür... Ma'siyet Ve Taat Şeyh Ebü'l-Abbâs Ailâh kendisinden razı olsun; "Geceyi gündüze sokar, gündüzü geceye sokar ve bütün si¬nelerin künhünü bilir!" Âyet-i kerimesinin tefsirinde şöyle buyurdular: Ma'siyeti taat'in içine sokar. Taatı da ma'siyetin içine sokar. Kul, Allah'a taat ve ibâdette bulunur. Yapmış olduğu ibâdeti beğenir (ucub'a kapılır), ona güvenir, o ibâdetleri yapamayanları küçük görür ve bu ibâdetleri, yaptığı için Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir bedel ve karşılık ister. Böylece onun bu iyilikleri (haseneleri) yanar ve yerini seyyiât (kötülükler) alır. Kul günah işler. (İşlemiş olduğu günahtan dolayı pişman o-lur ve) Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınır. Nefsini küçük görür. Kendisinin işlemiş olduğu bu günahları işlemeyenleri büyük gö¬rür. İşte böylece bu günahlarını iyilikler kaplar. Bunların hangisi taattir? Bunların hangisi günahtır? Salike (Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın rızâsını arayan kişiye) düşen, ibâdet etmeye gayret edip iyi çalışması ve asla ibâdetleriyle şımarmaması; belki bu şekilde gayelerin gayesi olan cennetlerin bahçelerine ulaşır. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Nice altınlar, siyah toprağın altındadır... Gün gelir bakır altın olur. Yâni kimya sanatını tahsil etmekle meşgul olanlar, birçok dinar (altın paraları kazanmak) için altınları toprağın altına koyuyorlar. Daha çok altın kazanmak için altın. saçıyorlar. Ellerindeki bakırların altın olmaları için onları değişik sebeblerle harcıyorlar. Ve o altınlara kavuşmakla şereflenip seviniyorlar. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Altını satın almakla elde ettiğin faydayı söyleme! Dosta vâsıl olmaktan daha kıymetli ve değerli ne satın almak istiyorsun? Ameller için çalışmak ancak Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri'nin rızâ¬sını talep etmek ve O'nun tarafından vuslata kavuşmak içindir. Allah fetih kapılarının açılması için yolunda mal ve ruh saçıp da¬ğıtmaktadır. İbâdet Ve Taatin Nuru Şeyh Şâzeli (k.s.) hazretleri "Letâifû'l-Minen" kitabında buyurdular: "Biliniz ki, muhakkak Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, melekûtunun nurlarını taât ve ibâdetlerinin sınıflarına (çeşitlerine) koymuştur. Kimi ibâdetlerden bir sınıfı kaçırırsa veya cinslerinden sâdece biri¬ne muvafakat etmeyi kastederse, o ibâdetin miktarı kadar nur kaybetmiş olur. Onun için ibâdetlerden hiçbir şeyi ihmâl etme. Evrâd-ü ezkâr'dan asla müstağni olma. (Kendilerinde bir manevi¬yât olmadığı halde) Müddeî olan dava edicilerin, kalblerinde bir şey olmadığı halde dilleriyle "bahrü'l-hakâik" hakikatler denizinde konuşan ve kendi nefislerine râzî oluşları gibi nefsinize râzî olma¬yın." Sözleri bitti. İbâdeti Muhafaza Kişiye gereken, ibâdet ve taatların herbirine devam etmesi ondan sonrasını unutmasıdır. Ucub (kendini beğenme) amelinin sevabını iptal etmesin diye daha sonra amelini unutur. Bir taatı muhafaza etmek onu işlemekten daha şiddetlidir. Yapılmış ibâdetler cam gibidirler... Hemen sür'atli bir şekilde kırılmak ister gibidirler... Asla zorlanmayı kabul etmezler. Hayırlar da böyledir. Muhalif şeylerle sevabları her an giderilmeye mahkumdur... Zekeriyya (A.S) Kefil Oldu "Zekeriyya'nın himayesine verdi." Fiil Allâh-ü Teâlâya isnâd edildiğinde cümlenin manâsı şöyledir: Allâh-ü Teâlâ, Hazret-i Meryem'i, Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'a emânet etti. Allâh-ü Teâlâ, Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ı Hazret-i Meryem'in işlerini görmekle vazifelendirdi, demeKöfil: Bir kişiye infâk eden, bakan ve onun menfaatlerini koruyan, demektir. Yetimin Kefili Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyruldu: "Ben ve yetimin kefili, şöyle yan yanayız. Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın Soyu Hazret-i Meryem'e kefil olan, Hazret-i Zekeriyya bin Azan bin Müslim bin Sadun'dur. Zekeriyya Aleyhisseiâm, Hazret-i Süleyman bin Dâvûd Aleyhimesselâm'ın evlâdından (züriyyetinden)dir. Rivayet olundu: Hanne hanım, Hazret-i Meryem'i doğurdu. Onu bir parça beze sardı. Onu alıp Mescide götürdü. Harun Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdı (zürriyetinde) olan "ahbâr" (ilim adamlarının) önüne koydu. Onlar beyti makdiste, Kâbenin muhafızları gibiydiler... Hanne onlara: -"Bu küçük nezire (adak) işte berinizdedir. Onu alınız!" dedi. (2/28) Hazret-i Meryem'i alma konusunda birbirleriyle yarıştılar. Çünkü, Hazret-i Meryem onların imamlarının (liderlerinin) kızıydı. Onların kurbanlarının sahibiydi. Çünkü Mâsân'ın oğullan, İsrail oğullarının reisleri ve melikleriydiler... Zekeriyya Aleyhisseiâm onlara: -"Onu almaya ben daha çok hak sahibiyim! Çünkü onun teyzesi benim yanımdadır (esimdir)," dedi. Onlar: -"Hayır! "dediler. Tartışma büyüdü. İçlerinden bazıları: -"Meryem'e kimin bakacağı üzerine kur'a çekelim, öyle karar verelim!" dediler. Yirmi yedi kişi idiler. Bir nehre gittiler. Denildi ki, gittikleri bu nehir "Ürdün nehri" idi. Kendisiyle vahiy yazdıkları kalemlerini suya bıraktılar, "Kimin kalemi suyun üzerine çıkarsa o Meryem'e baksın" diye anlaştılar. Kimin kalemi suyun üzerine çıkarsa o kişi, tercih edilecek ve Hazret-i Meryem'e bakmaya hak kazanacaktı. Tam üç kere kalemlerini suya bıraktılar. Her üçünde de Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın kalemi suyun üzerine çıktı. Diğerlerinin kalemleri suya batıyordu. Böylece Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Meryem'e kefil oldu. Şeyh tefsirinde: "Bunun üzerine rabbi onu güzel bir kabul ile kabul buyurdu, ve güzel bir surette yetiştirdi; Zekeriyya'nın himayesine verdi." "Ayetinin manâsı budur, buyurdu. Allah Tarafından Gelen Rızık "Her ne vakit" "Onun üzerine her girdikçe," Meryem'in yanına girdikçe, (kim?) "Zekeriyya" (nereye?) "Girdi" fiilinin failidir. "Mihraba," Mihrabın içinde. Mihrabın Manâsı Mihrabın üç manâsı vardır. 1 - Yüksekte bir oda, 2- Meclislerin en şerefli yeri, 3- Mescidler, (Birincisi:) Denildi ki, Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Meryem için Mescidin içinde bir mihrâb yani bir oda yapmıştı. O odaya merdiven ile çıkılıyordu. (İkincisi:) Veya mihrâb, meclislerin en şerefli ve en önde olan yeriydi. Sanki Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Meryem'i mescid'te en şerefli ve yüksek yere koymuştu. (Üçüncüsü:) Veya mescidlerine mihrâblar adı veriyorlardı. Mihrâb mescidin kendisiydi demektir. Rivayet olundu. Hazret-i Meryem'in olduğu yere, tek Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm girebiliyordu. Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Meryem'in yanında ayrıldığında, iç içe olan yedi kapıyı kilitliyordu. Bütün bunlara rağman, Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Meryem'in yanma girdiğinde; "Yanında yeni bir rızık bulur;" Alışık olmayan çeşit çeşit meyveler bulurdu. Bu nzıklar cennetten geldiklerinden, Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, yazın Hazreti Meryem'in yanında kış meyvelerini, kışın da yaz meyvelerini buluyordu. Hazreti Meryem hiç süt emmedi. "Derdi." (Burası mukadder bir suâlin cevâbıdır) Sanki, şöyle denildi: Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, âyetleri (Ailâh tarafından gönderilen rızıkları) görünce ne dedi? Diye sorulmaktadır. Buna cevap olsun diye, "Dedi." Denildi. "Yâ Meryem! Bu sana nereden?" Bunlar, sana nereden geliyorlar? Çünkü bunlar, dünya rızıklarına benzemiyorlar! Bunlar başka yerden geiiyorlardır. Hem bütün kapılar üzerinden kapalı, başkasının buraya girmesi de mümkün değildir. "Dedi" Meryem dedi (konuştu.) Meryem sözü anlamayacak kadar küçük iken konuşup cevâb verdi. Denildi ki: Isa Aleyhisselâm beşikte konuştuğu gibi annesi Hazreti Meryem de küçük iken konuştu. "O (rızık) Allah tarafından...." Bu duruma şaşma ve garip karşılama ve imkân dışı görme! "Şüphe yok ki, Allah dilediğini merzûk buyurur." Onu rızıklandınr, "Hesapsız" Çokluğundan dolayı miktarsız olarak rızık verir. Muhasebesiz olarak verir. Veya hesab edilmeyen cihetlerden rızık verir. Rızkın Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin katında olmasının illetidir. Ya, Hazret-i Meryem'in kelâmının tamamıdır. O zaman da mahallen mensûb'dur. Veya, Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kelâmıdır. Bu takdirde de istinaf cümlesidir. Evliyanın Kerameti Hakdir Bu âyet-i kerimede evliyanın kerametinin hak ve caiz olduğuna işaret vardır. Kerameti inkâr eden, bu durumu Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın irhâsına (peygamberlikten önceki hârikulâdelik-lerinden) ve onun peygamberliğinin esasından sayar. Hazret-İ Fâtıma (R.A.)'In Kerameti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Bir kıtlık (yokluk) zamanında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri çok acıkmışlardı. Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.) annemiz, iysâr yaparak (kendisi ve çocukları muhtaç oldukları halde Efendimiz s.a.v. Haz-retleri'ni kendisine tercih ederek) iki pide ekmek ve çiğdemlik eti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gönderdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v. hazret¬leri kendisine hediye edilen bu iki pide ekmek ve bir parça eti alıp Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.) annemizin evine geldiler. Ve ona: -" Gel kızım!" dedi. Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.)'a gelip, sofrayı serdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretieri'nin elinden tabağı alıp kapağını açtı. İçi ekmek ve et doluydu. Kendilerine hibe edilmişti. Bunun Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri¬nin katından Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri için indiğini bildiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Fâtıma (r.a.)'a annemize sordu: "Yâ Fâtımal Bu sana nereden?" Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.)'a annemiz: "Allah tarafından...." derdi. Şüphe yok ki, Aüah dilediğini hesapsız merzûk buyurur." Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v. hazretleri şöyle dua ettiler: "Seni İsrail oğullarının seyyidesi (hanım efendisi hazreti Meryem'e) benzeten Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd olsun!" Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) Hasan ve Hüseyin (r.a.) Hazretleri'ni ve bütün ehl-i beytini o sofraya çağırdı. Hepsi yediler. Doydular. Yemek yine de arttı. Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.)'a annemiz yemeğin arta kalanını komşularına dağıttı. Bu tür kerametler, sahabeler (r.a.) tabiîn (r.h.) ve onlardan sonra gelen evliyanın ellerinde çok zahir oldu. Kerametin En Büyüğü Sehl bin Abdullah (r.h.) buyurdular: "En büyük keramet senin ahlaklarının içinde, kötü ahlakını değiştirmendir." Şeyh Ebü'l-Abbâs (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bir kişiye arzın dürülmesi, bir an Mekke'de ve aynı anda başka bir şehirde bulunması iş ve keramet değildir. En büyük iş ve keramet, kişiye kişiden nefsinin ahlaklarının dürülmesi ve güzel ahlaklara sahip olmasıdır. Keramet.., Ebû Yezîd (i Bestâmî r.h.) hazretlerine; -"Falanca kişi suyun üzerinde yürüyor!" dediler. O: -"Balıklar ondan daha güzel yüzüyor ve suyun üzerinde yü¬rüyorlar!" dedi. Yine kendisine denildi: -"Falanca kişi, hava'da uçuyor!" O buyurdu: -"Kuşlar ondan daha güzel havada uçuyorlar!" Halbuki Şeyh Hazretleri'nin kendi hali de bu idi... (O da havada uçuyor ve suyun üzerinde yürüyordu.) Kendisine denildi: -"Falanca kişi Mekke'ye gidiyor ve aynı gün geri dönüyor!" O: -"Şeytan bundan daha güzelini yapıyor!" dedi. Şeytan, şeytan olma haliyle yeryüzü onun için duruluyor o bir lahzada bütün dünyayı dolaşabiliyor. Halbuki şeytan mel'ûndur. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin la'netindedir... Hakikî tayy (uçmak), dünyevî mesafelerin senden dürülmesi ve böylece senin âhireti sana, dünyadan daha yakın olduğunu görmendir. Çünkü arz (dünya) sana dürülür. (2/29) O zaman sen, şehirlerden istediğin yerde olursun. Çünkü bu tür şeyler, (suyun üzerinde yürümek, havada uçmak ve tayyi mekân yapmak) mağrur, kötü, günâh ve hatta kâfirler için bile meydana gelen şeylerdir. Bu Vâhidü'l-kahhâr olan Allâh-ü Teâlâya bağlanmayı gerektirir Hikâye (keramet) Ebû Unvan el-Vâsıtî (r.h.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Gemi kırıldı. Bir tahta parçasının üzerinde ben ve eşim kal¬dık. Günlerce bu şekilde denizin içinde bir tahta parçasının üze-Tindeydik... Eşim bu halde bir çocuk doğurdu. Bana seslendi: -"Susuzluktan öldüm!" diye bağırdı. Başımı kaldırıp (yakıcı güneşe ve berraka gökyüzüne) baktım. Bir adam yukarıda oturuyor elinde altından imal edilmiş bir zincir vardı. Onlarda kırmızı yakuttan yapılmış bir küp vardı. Bana seslendi: -"İşte su! İkiniz için!" Küpü aldım. İkimiz ondan içtik! Miskten daha güzel kokulu ve baldan daha tatlıydı. Ona sordum: -"Sen kimsin? Allah sana rahmet etsin!" 0: -"Ben senin mevlânın kullarından biriyim!" Sordum: -"Sen neyle bu dereceye yükseldin?" O: -"Ben Allâh-ü teâlâ Hazretleri'nin rızâsı için hevâ ve hevesimi terkettiğim için, Rabbim beni hava'da oturttu!" dedi. Sonra gözlerimden kayıp oldu. Onu bir daha göremedim. Hikaye (keramet) Süfyân-ı Sevrî (r.h.) hazretleri, Şeybân Er-Râî (r.h.) hazretleriyle beraber hac yolculuğuna çıkmışlardı. Önlerine yırtıcı bir hayvan çıktı. Süfyân-ı Sevrî hazretleri, Şeybân er-Râî (r.h.) hazretlerine: -"Gördün mü bu yırtıcı hayvanı?" dedi. Şeybân er-Râî hazretleri: -"Sen korkma!" dedi. Şeybân gidip, yırtıcı, hayvanın kulaklarından tuttu. Onları birbirlerine sürttü. Hayvaı> baygın bir şekilde bakarak kuyruğunu salladı. Bunun üzerine Süfyân-ı Sevrî hazretleri, kendisine: -"Bu şöhret ne?" diye sordu. O da: -"Eğer şöhretten korkmasaydım; azığımı aslan ve yırtıcı hayvanların sırtlarına yükler ve öylece Mekke'ye girerdim," dedi. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Sen âdîl ve hakîm olan Allah'ın hükmüyle sarmaktasın. Senin hükmün hiç kimseye bir şey saramadı. Olmayan dost ile dostluk kurma! Seni düşmanların eline verirler... Zekeriyya (a.s.)'ın duası Yüce Meali: O aralık Zekeriyya rabbine dua etti. "Yârab!" dedi; "bana ledünnünden bir temiz zürriyyet ihsan eyle. Şüphesiz ki, sen duayı işitensin."38 Derken melâikeler kendisine nida ettiler -o kalkmış mihrabda namaz kılıyordu-: "Haberin olsun, Allah sana Yahya'yı müjdeliyor; Allah'tan bir kelimeyi tasdik edecek, hem bir efen¬di, hem gayet zâhid ve bir peygamber, salihînden... "Yârabî" dedi; "benim için bir oğul nasıl olur? Kendime ih¬tiyarlık çatmış, haremim de kısırken...." Buyurdu ki: "Öyle, Allah ne dilerse yapar"40 "Yârabî" dedi; "bana bir âyet yap." Buyurdu ki: "Âyetin nâsa üç gün - sâde işaretten başka söz söyleyememendir. Bununla beraber rabbini çok zikret ve akşam sabah tesbîh eyle." Tefsiri: "0 aralık" Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, mihrâb'da Hazret-i Meryem'in yanında oturuyordu. Hazret-i Meryem'in Ailâh katındaki keramet, yükseklik ve mertebesini görünce, lyşâ' hanımdan kendisine bir evlâd doğmasını ve bu evladının temiz,, iyi ve Aliâh katında makbul bir kişi olmasını istedi, lyşâ hanım, Hanne'nin kız kardeşiydi. Eğer hanımı kısır ise Hanne de daha önce böyle kısırdı... "Zekeriyya rabbine dua etti. "Yârab!" dedi; "bana ledünnünden ihsan eyle." Manâsı: Bana sâdece kudretinden bir evlâd ver! Normal ve mutâd olan hâlin dışında veri... "Bir temiz zürriyyet," Salih, mübarek, takvâlı, (o senden) râzî ve (sen) kendisinden râzî ve memnun olan bir evlâd ver, demektir. "Zürriyet," nesil, demektir. Bir'e kullanıldığı gibi cemi'ye de kullanılır. Erkek ve dişiye vaki olur, hepsine zürriyet denilir. "Tayyib" pak ve temiz, fiilleri ve ahlakı temiz olan, kendi¬sinden ayıplanacak ve kötü görülecek herhangi bir şey meydana gelmeyen demektir. "Şüphesiz ki, sen duayı işitensin." Dualara icabet edensin. Onların, "Allâh-ü Teâlâ kendisine hamd edeni işitir." Sözü gibidir... Ve bu şundandır; çünkü duaya icabet edemeyen, onu işitmemiş gibidir. Sual: Eğer denilirse ki: "Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Meryem'in halinden önce de Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretieri'nin kudretini biliyordu. Neden daha önce dua etmedi?" Cevâb: Deriz ki: Bir şey insana ayan olduğunda insanın o şeye olan rağbeti artar. Her ne kadar daha Önce onu bilse bile... "Derken melekler kendisine nida ettiler." Cebrail Aleyhisselâm nida etti. Bir cinsten birinin hükmü bazan cinsi kendi nefsine nisbet eder. Meselâ: "Falanca kişi ata bindi" sözünde olduğu gibi. (Burada geçen at cinsinin adıdır. Fakat) ata binen kişi atlardan birine binmiştir. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, meleklerin reisleri olduğu ve Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a ta'zim için cemi olarak getirildi. Nidâ'nın mefûlünden hâldir. Halbuki, Zekerîyya Aleyhisselâm, demektir. "Kalkmış mihrabda namaz kılıyordu Mescid'te namaz kılıyordu. Veya Hazret-i Meryem'in odasında namaz kılıyordu. "Haberin olsun, Allah," Nidâ'nın ikinci mefûlüdür. Yâni Allâh-ü teâlâ Hazretle-ri'nin izniyle demektir. "Sana Yahya'yı müjdeliyor;" Adı, Yahya olan bir evlâd müjdeliyor, demektir. Çünkü onun sebebiyle annesinin rahmi hayat buldu. Ve çünkü kendisi, vaaz ve sohbetlerinin sebebiyle meclisler hayat buldu. Bunun takdiri: Adı Yahya olan çocuğunun doğması sebebiyle, demektir. Çünkü müjdelemek, a'yâna taalluk etmez. "Allah'tan bir kelimeyi tasdik ede¬cek." İsa Aleyhisselâm'i tasdik edici demektir. Kelimetüllah Ve Ruh Denilmesi Burada Isa Aleyhisselâm'a "kelime" adı verilmesinin sebebi, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın babasız olarak; '£ "ol" emrinin tecellisi dünyaya gelmesindendir... Emir âlemi olan bediât'a benzediğindendir. Yahya Aleyhisselâm, Isa Aleyhisselâm'a ilk iman eden kimseydi. Yahya Aleyhisselâm, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın kelimetüllah ve O'ndan bir ruh olduğunu ilk tasdik edendir. İsa Aleyhisselâm'a aynı zaman da ruh adı verildi. Çünkü Allâh-ü teâlâ hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâm'Ia insanları dalâletten kurtarıp manen diriltti; insanları ruh İle dirilttiği gibi... Yahya Aleyhisselâm Süddî (r.h.) buyurdular: Yahya Aleyhisselâm'ın annesi, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın annesiyle karşılaştı. Hazret-i Yahya'nın annesi: -"Ya Meryem! Hâmile olduğumu hissettim!" dedi. Hazret-i Meryem'de: -"Ben de hamileyim!" demişti. Hazret-i Yahya'nın annesi, ona: -"Karmmdakinin, senin karnındakine ( secde ettiğini gördüm!" dedi. Bu Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin "Allah'tan bir kelimeyi tasdik edecek." Kavl-i şerifidir... Yahya Aleyhisselâm, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan altı ay kadar büyüktü. (2/30) Sonra İsa Aleyhisselâm, göğe yükseltilmeden önce Yahya Aleyhisselâm Yahudiler tarafından öldürüldü. "Hem bir efendi, "tasdik edici" kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Manâsı: Yahya Aleyhisselâm, reis idi. Kavminin efendisi ve başkanıydı ve şerefte hepsinden üstündü. İnsanların arasında tek ve üstünleriydi. Yahya Aleyhisselâm hiçbir hata ile levm edilmedi (kınanmadı) ve hiçbir hatayı işlemeye himmet edip niyetlenmedi. Ey günahların en parlaklarını işleyen kişi! "Ve hem gayet zâhid," Nefsine hakim olmak ve gücü yettiği halde, nefsini şehvetlerden mübalağayla meneden kişi, demektir. Rivayet olundu. Yahya Aleyhisselâm daha çocukluğunda iken, sabahleyin çocuklarla karşılaştı. Çocuklar onu oyuna (kendilerine katılıp kendileriyle oynamaya) çağırdılar. O: "Ben oyun için yaratılmadım!" diyerek çocukların davetini nazik bir şekilde reddetti. "Hasûr" kadınlarla evlenmeye gücü yettiği halde onlara karşı kendisini tutan kişi, demektir. Fakat buna rağmen Yahya Aleyhisselâm gözünü haramdan koruması için evlendiler geldi. "Ve bir peygamber," Baliğ olup peygamberlik çağına geldiğinde kendisine vahiy "Salihînden..." Sâlihlerden neş'et etmiştir. Çünkü salih insanlar olan peygamberlerin sulbünden geliyordu. "Salâh", bütün hayırları tanzîm eden bir sıfattır. Burada salâh'tan murad, salâh'ın bile fevkinde olan peygamberlik makamına ait yüce bir hâldir. Onun mertebelerinin en uzağıdır. Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın Hayreti "Dedi" Meleklerin kendisine nidası ve kendisine çocuk müjdelemeleri anında, âdet dışı olduğu için taaccub etti. Ve kendisine çocuğun verilmesiyle de sevindi. Ve şöyle sordu: Rabbi? benim için nasıl olur?" Nasıl hasıl olur? "Bir oğul," Bu kavl-i şerif, müjde anında kendisine verilen çocuğun erkek evlâd olduğu kendisine haber verildiğine işaret eder. "Kendime ihtiyarlık çatmış Yaşlılık senelerimi idrâk ettiğim halde ve onun eserleri bende görüldüğü halde... Bu âyet-i kerime'de, senelerin yaşlılığı ölümü muttali edici (ölümün alâmetlerinden) olduğu için, insan ondan kendisini kurtaramadığına delâlet eder. Denildiğine göre, Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm (o zaman) doksan dokuz (99) yaşındaydı. Hanımı da doksan sekiz (98) yaşındaydı. Ve haremim de kısırken...." Hanımı kısırlık sahibi olup çocuk doğurmaya elverişli değildi. Allah Dilediğini Yapar "Buyurdu" Allah buyurdu: "Öyle," Şu kavl-i şerifte ki Jai "yapar" fiilinin masdanna işarettir: "Allah ne dilerse yapar" Allâh-ü Teâlâ dilediği zaman, acayip (insanları hayretler içerisinde bırakan) harikulade şeyler yapar. "Allah" Lafza-i Celâli mübtedâ'dır. "yapar" onun haberidir, d (Kef) harfi aslında mahzüf bir masdara sıfat olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. Manâsı: Allâh-ü Teâlâ bu acayip iş gibi dilediğini yapar. Onun eşsiz ve benzersiz yaratma işiyle yaşlı ve fâni bir erkek ile kısır ve yaşlı bir kadından bir çocuk yarattı. Evlâd Nimetine Şükür "Yârab!" dedi; "bana bir âyet yap." Dileğimin kabul olunduğuna delâlet eden bir alâmet yap. Veya hamileliğin vuku bulduğuna bir alâmet yap. Rahmin işi, üzerinde durulması gereken gizli bir iştir. Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, Allâh-ü teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kendisini bu işe muttali kılmasını istedi. Böylece hasıl olduğu zaman bu güzel bir nimete kuvuşmayı ve şükürle karşılık vermeyi diledi. Mutâd bir şekilde zahir olduğu (hamileliğin belirtildiği bir zamana) geciktirmek istemedi. "Buyurdu kî: "Âyetin," Çocuğun hadis olmasının alâmeti, "İnsanlara söylememendir. Onlarla konuşmaya kaadir olamamanızdır."Üç gün," Arcl arda ve geceleriyle birlikte, demektir. Çünkü gecelerin veya gündüzlerin tek başına zikredilmesi, diğerinin luğat ve örf bakımından kendisinin altına girmesini gerektirir. Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın çocuk sahibi olması, bu (üç gün boyunca insanlarla konuşmaması) kılındı ki. bu müddeti Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerİ'nin zikri ve şükrüyie geçirmesi ve kendisine verilen nimetin hakkını kaza etsin diyedir. "Sâde işaretten başka," El, baş veya benzeri işaretlerle konuş... Burada, söz ve konuşmaya adı verildi. Çünkü işaretler de konuşmanın yerine geçerli olmaktadır. Sözden anlaşılan manâ işaretlerden de anlaşılmaktadır. Bundan dolayı £, "işaret" kelimesinin konuşmaktan istisnâ-i muttasıl olması caizdir. Sonra işaretle konuşmanın Allah'ın zikrine mâni olmamasından dolayı; Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, işaretle konuşmayı Zekeriyya Aleyhisselam'a emretti. Ve Allah buyurdu: "Bununla beraber rabbini zikret" Hapis (konuşmaktan men olunduğun) günlerinde faziletin hâsıl olması ve nimetin şükrü için Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni zikret! Çok"Çok zikretmekle Rabbini zikret. "Ve akşam teşbih eyle" Zeval vaktinden güneşin batışına kadar Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni teşbih et. "Ve sabah..." Fecrin doğmasından kuşluk vaktine kadar, demektir. Dilin zikrinden kalbin zikrine geçiş İmam Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) hazretleri, "Bununla beraber rabbini çok zikret." Ayet-i kerimesinin tefsirinde buyurdular: Burada iki kavil (söz ve görüş) vardır: 1- Allâh-ü Teâlâ. hazretleri, Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'a dilini dünya işlerinden tutmasını ve ancak remz (işaretle) konuşmasını emretti. Amma zikir ve tesbih'te muhakkak ki dili, serbest etti. Bu durum açık mucizelerdendir. 2- Bundan murad kalbî zikirdir. Bu, şöyledir. MârifetuHah denizine gark olanların adetleri, işin başında dil ile zikre devam ederler. Bir müddet dil ile zikrettikten sonra, kalbleri, zikruilah'ın nuruyla dolduğunda, dil sukut eder, susar. Kalbin zikri kalır. Bundan dolayı; "Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni bilen ve tanıyan kişinin dili tutulur." Dediler. Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm, dil ile susmak ve sukut ile emrolunmakla beraber, kalbî olarak zikretmek, marifet ve kalbin zikrine devam etmekle emr olundu. (2/31) Kalbi Zikir Bilî Muhakkak ki, zikir birkaç mertebe üzeredir. Dil ile yapılan zikir, kalble yapılan zikre nisbetle derecesi düşük, biraz daha aşağıda ve noksandır. Isa Aleyhisselamın Zikri Rivayet olundu: İsa Aleyhisselâm, zikrin en yüksek mertebelerine yükselince, şeytan kendisine geldi. Şeytan: -"Ya İsal Allah'ı zikret!" dedi. Isa Aleyhisselâm, şeytanın bu sözlerine karşı hayret etti. Çünkü şeytanın cibeliyeti insanı zikrullah'dan menetmesiydi. İsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Kaybol ey Allah'ın düşmanı!" dedi. Sonra; şeytan ona iğvâ verip, îsa Aleyhisselâm'ı kalbî zikir mertebesinden lisânî zikir mertebesine indirmek istediğini anladı. Bu mertebe (dil ile zikretmek), İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın makamının çok altında bir makam idi. Zikrullâh Nefse Mânidir Akıllı kişi" gece ve gündüzün saatlerinde zikre devam etmelidir. Çünkü zikir nefsin hevâ ve hevesini defeder. İnsanın bâtın âleminde nefsin hevâ ve hevesi kovulduğu zaman, şeytan da onun zahirine girmeye yol bulamaz. İşte o zaman bütün menhiyyâtın kapıları kapanır. Kalb saf, temiz ve zikrin nuruyla aydınlanmış olur. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Toz ve duman savurarak attığı adımlar aynayı kirletti... Kişi, putların peşinde oldukça onun kalbi temizlik ve cilalanmayı kabul etmedi. Kalbi Zikir imam Kuşeyrî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurduiar: Lisânî zikir ile kişi, kalbî zikrin devamına ulaşır ve zikrin tesirine nail olur. Kul diliyle ve kalbiyle Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni zikrettiği zaman, o kişi, vasfında, hâlinde ve seyrû sülûkunda kemâle ermiştir. Allâh Hergün Şöyle Seslenir Sehl bin Abdullah (r.h.) buyurdular: Hiçbir gün yoktur ki, Celü ve noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâh-ü Teâlâ şöyle nidada bulunmasın. (Her gün Allah şöyle seslenir kullarına:) Ey kulum! Bana hiç insaflı davranmadın! Ben seni zikrediyorum; sen beni unutuyorsun! Ben seni kendime davet ediyorum: sen benden başkasına gidiyorsun! Ben senden belâ (ve musibetleri) uzaklaştınyorum; sen ise hatalara dalıyor ve günaha devam ediyorsun! Ey Âdem oğlu! Yarın bana geldiğinde ne diyeceksin? Manen Yükselmenin Yolu İbâdetlerdeki Halâvettir Hz. Hüseyin (r.h.) buyurdular: Üç şeyde halâvet (tad ve zevki) kaybettiniz. 1- Namaz, 2- Zikir 3- Kur'ân-ı Kerim okumak tadını.... Eğer bulursanız ne alâ, yok eğer bulamazsanız biliniz ki, kapılar kapanmıştır. Zikrullâh Şeytanı Çarpar Denildi ki: Zikir kalbe yerleştiği zaman, şeytan eğer o kişiye yaklaşırsa, şeytanın çarptığı insanın bağırması gibi şeytan da çarpılır ve bağırır. Bütün şeytanlar onun başına toplanırlar. Ve: -"Buna ne oldu?" diye sorarlar. -"Bunu insan çarptı" derler. Bazıları buyurdular: Hikâye (Zikirde gevşeklik) Bana ormanlıkta Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni zikreden bir zâtı vasfettiler. Onu görmeye gittim. Yanına vardım. Bir de ne göreyim, büyük bir yırtıcı hayvan gelip ona pençesiyle bir darbe vurup etinden bir parça kopardı. O anda o da ben de baygınlık geçirdik.... Ayılınca ona: -"Bu ne hâl?" diye sordum. O: -"Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri bu canavarı bana musallat etti. Her ne zaman benden bir gevşeklik peyda olsa, gördüğün gibi, bu canavar bana saldırır ve etimden bir şeyler koparır!" dedi. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri yakın derecesine ulaştırsın. Bizleri temkin makamı ile müşerref kılsın. Bizlere her vakit zikrin halâvetini tattırsın. Bizleri bütün salih kullanyla birlikte manevî cennetlerine koysun! Ecmeîn! Amin.. Meleklerin Hazret-i Meryem'e müjdeleri Yüce Meali: Hem melekler dediği vakit, "Ya Meryem! Her halde Allah seni süzüp seçti ve seni çok temiz, pâk kıldı; hem seni âlemîn kadınlarının fevkinde seçti.42 Yâ Meryem! Rabbine dîvan dur ve secdeye kapan ve rükû' edenlerle beraber rükû'a var!"43 Bu işte sana gayb haberlerinden; onu sana vahy ile bildiriyoruz, (yâ Muhammed!) Yoksa Meryem'i hangisi himayesine alacak diye kalemleriyle kur'a atarlarken de sen yanlarında değildin, çekişirlerken de yanlarında değildin.44 Tefsiri: "Hem melekler dediği vakit," Meleklerin sözlerinin vaktini hatırla, demektir. Bu (melek,) Cebrail Aleyhisselâm idi. Buna delâlet eden Meryem süresindeki şu âyet-i kerime'dir. "Derken kendisine ruhumuzu gönderdik de düzgün bir beşer halinde ona temessül ediverdi. Düzgün bir beşer şeklinde gönderdik ki, kendisine ünsiyet etsin diye... Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, meleklerin reisi olduğu için burada "Melekler" kelimesi cemi olarak geldi. (Melekler ne dedi?) "Ya Meryem!" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın kendi tarafından söylediği sözdü; vahyi ilâhî değildi. Kadından Peygamber ? Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri şöyie buyurmaktadır: "Senden evvel de rasül olarak başka değil, ancak kendilerine vahy verdiğimiz erler göndermişizdir; ehl-i zikr'e sorun bilmiyorsanız! (Hiçbir kadına vahiy gelmedi.) Ve hem de, bütün âlimlerin icma ve ittifaklarıyla kadınlardan peygamberlik olmamıştır. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Hazret-i Meryem ile konuşması şifahî bir keramettir. Evliyâullâh'ın kerameti de haktır. İrhâs Veya bunlar, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliği için birer kelimesinden gelmektedir. Bu kelime kesreyle okunur. Duvarın en alt saffı demektir. Istılahta ise, irhâs, nübüvvet davasından önce, peygamber¬lerden zuhur eden harikulade şeylerdir. Peygamberimizin İrhası Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin nübüvvetinden önce görülen irhas'dan bazıları: Bulut'un gelip gölgelemesi, Taşların konuşması, Toprak ve çamurun konuşması, Göklere yükselen şeytanlara (ve cinlere) alev'den ateşlerin atılması. Fîl kıssası, Ve bunlardan başka Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin peygamberliğini müjdeleyen harikuladeler... "Muhakkak Allah seni süzüp seçti," (Bir çok cihetten Allah seni seçti:) 1. Önce güzel bir kabul ile seni annenden kabul etme cihetiyle seni seçti. 2. Allah senden başka hiçbir kadını kabul etmedi. 3. Seni Zekeriyya Aleyhisselâm'ın hücresinde terbiye etti. 4. Seni cennet rızıklanyla nzıklandırdı. 5. Ve yüksek kerametlerle seni muhsus kıldı. "Ve seni çok temiz, pâk kıldı;" (Hazret-i Meryem'in temiz kılınıp arındığı şeyler:) 1. Küfür, 2. Ma'siyet, 3. Kötü fiiller, 4. Çirkin adet ve gelenekler, 5. Erkeklerin dokunması, 6. Hayız, 7. Nifâs.. (Âlimler, Hazret-i Meryem'in asla hayız olmadığını beyan ettiler) 8. Yahudilerin töhmetleri 9. (daha kundakta olan İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı konuştur¬makla) seni Yahudilerin yalanlamalarından ve iftiraların-dan korudu. "Ve seni seçti," son olarak; " Âlemlerin kadınlarının fevkinde," İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı babasız olarak sana hibe etmekle seni âlemlerin kadınlarının üzerine seçti. Bu kadınlardan hiçbirine nasib olmadı. Allah ikinizi (seni ve oğlun İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı) âlemlere bir âyet ve ibret kıldı.... Cemaatla Namaz Kıl Meryem! Rabbine dîvan dur." Namaz için kıyam et ve Allâh-ü teâlâ'nın rızası için namazda kıyamı uzat. (2/32) "Ve secdeye kapan, ve rükû' edenlerle beraber rükû'a var!" Hazret-i Meryem, namazın rükünlerinin zikredilmesiyle cemaat ile namaz kılınmakla emir olundu. Kunut, kıyamı uzatmaktır. Secdenin Rükû'dan Önce Zikredilmesi Secde ve rükü'un zikredilmesi, namazın rükünlerinin yerine getirilmeleri konusunda mübalağa, icâbına riâyet ve bunlardan her birinin faziletini ve namazda asıl olduklarını duyurmak ve ifâde etmektedirler. Secde'nin rükû1 üzerine takdimi (birkaç yöndendir:) 1. Ya bunların meşru olmalarından tertib böyle olduğu içindir. 2. Ya da secde'nin namazın en faziletli erkânı olmasın¬dandır. 3. Veya secdenin huzû1 mertebelerinin en yakını olmasın¬dandır. 4. Bu tertip, harici tertibin böyle olmasını (önce secde sonra rükû'un yapılmasını gerektirmez. 5. Layık olan düşükten yüceye çıkmaktır. 6. Ya da (rükû'un secdeden önce gelmesi) "rükû edenler" kelimesine yakın olması, "rükû et" emrine yakın olması için rükû1 kelimesi secde kelimesinden önce zikredildi.... Hazret-i Meryem bu emri aldıktan sonra, namaza kalktı. Namaz kılmaktan ayaklan şişti; ve hatta ayaklarından kan aktı. Bunlar Gayb'tan Haberlerdir "Bu işte" Bu kıssaları zikrolunan Hanne, Hazret-i Meryem, İsa Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Zekeriyya ve Yahya Afeyhisselâm'ın hadiseleri; "Sana gayb haberlerinden;" Gayb haberlerindendir. Bir kişinin ancak (ilim öğrenmenin yollarından biriyle) vakıf olacağı gayb âlemlerdir. Gaybi Öğrenmenin Yollan Gaybı öğrenmenin yolları; 1. Müşahede, 2. Kİtab'dan okumak, 3. Bir âlim'den öğrenmek, 4. Veya Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin tarafından bir vahiy yoluyla öğrebileceği şeylerdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin gayb'a vakıf olması hakkında ilk üç madde yoktur ve asla olmadı. (O günü Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri müşahede etmediği gibi bir kitab okuması olmadığı; herhangi bir âlimden öğrenmesi de yoktu...) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin gayba vakıf olmasına vahiy yolu tayin edildi... "Onu sana vahy ile bildiriyoruz," Peygamberliğinin sıhhatına delâlet etmesi ve senin münâkaşa ve mücâdele eden kâfirleri ilzam etmen için Allâh- Teâlâ hazretleri onları sana inzal ediyor. Vahiy Kelimesinin Manâları Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de vahiy kelimesi birçok manâlara gelir. 1- İrsal, 2- Ilhâm. 3- îfkâ, 4- İşaret, İrsal (ilâhî mesajları) göndermek. Allâh-ü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Kendilerine vahy veriyor. İlham etmek. Allâh-ü Teâlâ buyurdui "O esnada Musa'nın anasına şu vahyi verdik." Ilkâ etmek. Allâh-ü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Çünkü rabbin ona vahy eylemiştir! "Derken mihrabdan kavmine karşı çıktı da 'sabah ve akşam tesbîh edin!' diye onlara işaret verdi. Aslında bütün bunlar (vahyin manâları) gizlice bildirmektir. "Sen yanlarında değildin," Hazret-i Meryem'in terbiyesi ve bakımı konusunda birbirleriyle münâkaşa ve mücâdele yapanların yanında değildin. Mucize Bu kendisini (Efendimiz s.a.v. Hazretleri'ni) inkâr edenlerin zıddına, ona inenlerin kesinlik yoluyla vahiy olduğunu takrir etmek ve onu tekid edip kuvvetlendirmek ve inkâr edenlerle alay etmek¬tedir. (Bir haberi öğrenmenin yolu; 1 - Onu bir kitap "tan okumak, 2- Âlimden dinlemek, 3- Müşahede etmek 4- Vahiy yoluyla öğrenmek ) Onlar (müşrikler) senin hiçbir kitabı okumadığını iyi biliyor ve şüphe etmiyorlar. Sen (peygamber ve ilim sahibi) hiçbir kimse ile sohbet edip bu ilim sahibinden dinleyip öğrenmediğini de iyi biliyorlar. tüm öğrenmelerinin yollarından sâdece müşahede kaldı. Bu da zaruretle mümkün değildir. (Çünkü ikinizin arasında asırlar vardır. Böylece onlar sanki bu olması imkansız olan şeyleri iddia etmiş oluyorlar. Onların bu inkârlarından bunun (Efendimiz s.a.v. Hazretleri'nin verdiği bu hadiselerin kesinlikle) vahiy olması lazım gelir. Eğer onların iddia ettikleri gibi bu vahiy olmasaydı; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin o hadiseyi müşahede etmiş olması gerekirdi. Bu da mümkün değil.... İbnu'ş-Şeyh haşiyelerinde buyurdular: Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Ey kendisine vahiy ettiğim (Habİbi edibimi) inkâr edenler! Ve peygamberlik davasında onu itham edenleri Sizin için müşahede ve ayânen görmenin ihtimali dışında onu İtham edebileceğin bir sebep yoktur... Bu iddianız beyinsizliğin doruk noktası ve ahmaklıkta aşırılığın nihayetidir. Açık mucizeler ve katı burhan (ve deliller) ile sabit olan hakikati bırakıp, hiçbir kimsenin aklına gelmeyen (Efendimiz s.a.v. Hazretleri'nin kendisinden asırlarca önce yaşayan peygamberlerin hadisesini müşahede etmesi gibi) bir ihtimala sapanlardan daha sapık kim vardır? Gerçekten bu müşrik ve kâfirlerin hallerinden daha gülünç, alay edilecek ve istihza konusu olacak nasıl bir hal vardır? İbnü'ş-Şeyh'in sözleri bitti. "Kalemleriyle kur'a atarlarken," Kendisiyle tevrât yazdıkları kalemlerdi. Kur'a için bu kalem¬leri tercih etmelerinin sebepleri onunla teberrük içindi... "Yoksa Meryem'i hangisi himayesine alacak Bir mahzûf a taalluk etmektedir. "Kalemleriyle kur'a atıyorlar" kavli şerifine delâlet etmektedir. Manâsı: Kur'a için kalemlerini atıyorlardı. Veya hangilerinin Meryem'e bakacakları bilinsin diye kur'a çekiyorlardı, demektir. "Sen yanlarında değildin, onlar çekişirlerken." Meryemin işleri hakkında ve Meryem'e bakmak için çekişirlerken sen yanlarında değildin. Hazret-I Meryem'in Fazîleti Bu âyet-i kerime'de Hazret-i Meryem'in faziletine delâlet (mânâ) vardır... Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, Hazret-i Meryem'i âlemlerin kadınlarının üzerine seçip üstün kıldı. Bu zikredilenler hepsi, küçüklük haline layık olan cismânî terbiyelerdendi. Rûhânî terbiye ise onun büyüklük haline taalluk etmektedir. Bu durum ondan başka hiçbir kadına verilmedi. İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Âlemlerin kadınlarının efendileri, Meryem, sonra Fâtıma, sonra Hatice ve sonra Âsiyedir." Bu hadis-i şerif, hasen'dir. Hazret-i Meryem'in âlemlerin kadınlarından faziletli olduğu bu âyet-i kerimeye muvafıktır. Hazret-i Enes (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Sana yeterlidir. Âlemlerin kadınlarının en faziletlisi, Meryem binti İmrân, Hatice binti Hüveylid, Fâtıma binti Muhammed s.a.v. ve Fİravun'un eşi Âsiyedir. Bu hadis-i şerif bu dört mübarek kadının diğer kadınlardan daha faziletli olduğuna delâlet eder. Kadınlarda Kemâl Bil ki, muhakkak, erkeklerden kemâl ehli olanlar çoktur. Bu dört kadından başka kadınlardan kemâle eren olmadı. (2/33) Burada kemâlin manâsı, fazilet, birr (ergin, erdemük ve iyilik) takva ve güzel hasletlerde yüksek dereceye nail olmaktır. Bir şeyde "kemâl" kâmilin elde etmeye daha layık olduğu ve diğerlerinden daha evlâ olduğu şey, demektir. Peygamberlik, kadınlar için evlâ değildir. Çünkü peygamberlik açıklık ve davet üzerine bina edilmiştir. Kadınların hâlleri ise kapalılığı gerektirir. Peygamberlik kadınlar hakkında kemâl değildir. Belki kadınlar hakkında kemâl, "sıddîkiyyef'tir. Sıddîkiyet peygamberlik makamına yakındır. Siddîk, bütün sözleri, efâl (işleri) ve halleriyle tasdîk eden demektir. Kadınların içinde bazıları, kâmil ve arif olup, kemâlât ve irfanlarıyla erkeklerin makamına ulaşanlar vardır. Bu kadınlar, manâ cihetinde erkektirler. Bazıları buyurdular: Eğer kadınlar, bize zikredildikleri gibi olsaydı, elbette kadınlar, erkeklerin üzerine üstün ve faziletli kılınırlardı. kelimesinin) müennes olması onun için bir kelimesinin) müzekker olması hilâl için bir Güneşin ayıp değildir. Ay ayıp değildir... Hikâye (salına kadın) Şu hikâye buna münâsiptir. Şeyh Ebû Abdullah bin el-Hafîf (r.h.)'ın annesi, Ümmü Muhammed (r.h.) Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine çok ibâdet eden takva sahibi bir kadındı. Oğlu Ebû Abdullah, Kadir gecesini idrâk etmek için Ramazan-ı şerifin son on gününü ihya ediyordu. Onun âdeti evin üstünde (tavanında) namaza devam etmekti. Annesi de evin içinde Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne yönelmekteydi. Bir gece, kadir gecesinin nurları zuhur etmeye başladı. Ümmü Muhammed oğluna seslendi. -"Ey Muhammedi Senin aradığın bizim yanımızda gel!" dedi. Şeyh Muhammed Ebû Abdullah el-Hafîf, damdan indi. Nurları görünce, bayılıp annesinin ayaklarına kapandı. Ve şöyle diyordu: -"Annemin bu hâlini gördükten sonra annemin değerini anladım." Bu onun annesinin haliydi. Bak oğlunu nasıl irşâd etti? Oğlunun riyazet ve çalışması çok olmasına rağmen, kadın fazilette oğlunu geçti. Kadınlardan erkeklerden daha faziletli olanlar ortaya çıkmışlardır. Bu ise Kuddûs olan Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretler! tarafından vuslata ermekle olur. Bu da ancak Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından verilen güzel bir istidad ve hâlis bir hidâyetle olur. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri bize ve size yardım etsin. Zamanımızın kadınlarından Allah'a sığınırız. Onların .içinde takva sahipleri görülmüyor. Ateş Ehlidir Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Ateş ehlinden iki sınıf vardır ki, onların ikisini de görmüyorum. (biri) beraberlerinde sığır kuyruğu gibi kamçılar olan kavimdir. 0 kamçıyla insanları dövüyorlar. (Diğeri de) giyinmiş çıplak, meyleden ve meyledilmiş kadınlardır. Başlan eğri deve hörgüçleri gibidir. Bunlar cennete giremezler ve cennetin kokusunu görüp (hissede)mezler. Halbuki cennetin kokusu elbette, şu kadar şu kadar uzak mesafeden (yoldan) duyulacaktır. Bu Hadis-İ Şerifin Şerhi "Ateş ehlinden iki sınıf vardır ki, onların ikisini de şimdi görmüyorum." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin asrı temiz olduğu için o mübarek asrında görülmüyorlar. Belki o asırdan sonra meydana gelmiştir. Beraberlerinde, kamçı olan kavimdir. Bu iki kavimden biri ellerinde kamçılar, olan kavimdir. "kamçılar" kelimesi, "kamçı" kelimesinin cemiidir. "Sığır kuyruğu gibi onunla insanları dövüyorlar." Çıplak olarak hırsızları ve köpekler gibi zâlimlerin kapılarının önünü tavaf edenler (zâlimlerin kapılarına gidip gelenler). Vur¬makla ve itmekle insanı oradan kovmaktadırlar. "Ve kadınlar" ateş ehli olan ikinci zümre kadınlardır. "Giyinmişler," Surette giyinmişlerdir. "Çıplaktırlar," Hakikatte takva elbisesinden çıplaktırlar. "Meylettirmektedirler," erkeklerin kalblerini meylettirmektedirler. "Meyletmektedirler," kendileri erkeklere meyletmek¬tedirler. "Başlan eğri deve hörgüçleri gibidir." Baş örtüsü ve başlıklarla başlarını büyütüyorlar; hatta başlarını deve hörgüçlerine benzetmektedirler. "meyledici," "meyletmek"ten gelmektedir. Çünkü en büyük yükseklik iç yağlarının çokluğundan dolayı bir tarafa meyleder. "Bunlar cennete giremezler ve cennetin kokusunu görüp (hissede)mezler. Halbuki cennetin kokusu elbette, şu kadar şu kadar uzak mesafeden (yoldan) duyulacaktır." Cennetin kokusu kırk yıllık mesafeden hissedilir. İSA ALEYHİSSELÂM Yüce Meali: Melekler dediği vakit; "Yâ Meryem! Haberin olsun; Allah seni, tarafından bir kelime ile müjdeliyor; ismi Mesih îsâ İbni Meryem. Dünya ve Âhiret'te vecîh olarak, hem de mukarrebînden...45 Ve nâsa kelâm söyleyecek; hem beşikte, hem yetişkin iken, hem de salihînden...46 "Yâ rabbî!" dedi: "Bir çocuk nereden olabilir benim için ki, bana bir beşer dokunmadı?" Buyurdu ki: "Öyle, Allah neyi dilerse yaratır, 0 bir emri murad edince sâde ona ol der, o oluverir".47 "Ve ona hem kitabet öğretecek, hem hikmet, hem Tevrat, hem İncil.48 Hem Benî İsrail'e bir resul olarak, şöyle ki: "Ben size rabbınızdan bir âyetle geldim, ben size çamurdan kuş biçi¬mi gibi bir mahlûk biçerim de içine üflerim, Allah'ın izniyle der¬hal bir kuş olur; yine Allah'ın izniyle gözsüzü ve abraşı iyi eder ve ölüleri diriltirim ve evleriniz de ne yiyor ve ne bîriktiriyor-sanız size haber veririm; elbette bunda size şüphesiz bir âyet vardır, eğer iymân edecek iseniz.49 Hem Tevrat'ta önümde bu¬lunanı bir tasdikçi olarak ve hem size haram edilenin bazısını helâl kılayım diye ve rabbınızdan bir âyet ile size geldim. Artık Allah'tan korkun da bana itaat edin.50 Şüphe yok ki, Allah be¬nim de rabbim, sizin de rabbinizdir; onun için hep Ona ibâdet edin; bu, işte doğru yoldur."51 Bunun üzerine vaktâ ki îsâ onlardan küfrü hissetti; "Kim benim Allah'a arkadaşlarım? dedi. Havâriyyûn "Biziz" dediler; "Allah arkadaşları, biz Allah'a iymân ettik, hem bizim îmânı lekesiz müslimler olduğumuza şâhid ol.5z "Yâ rabbenâî İndirdiğine iymân ettik ve resulün ardınca gittik; imdi bizi o sahicilerle beraber yaz."53 Bununla beraber mekrettiler, Allah da mekirlerine mekretti. Öyle ya, Allah hayru'l-mâkirîndir.54 Tefsiri: "Melekler dediği vakit,"kavl-i şerifinden bedeldir. "Melekler dediği vakit," 0 nasbeden şeyle mensûb'tur. Burada geçen melekten murâd, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'dın Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a ta'zim'den dolayı, "melekler" keli¬mesi cemi olarak geldi. Bu konuda bilgi daha Önce geçti. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Müjdelenmesi "Yâ Meryemî Haberin olsun; Allah seni, müjdeliyor;" Seni ferahlandırıp, sevindiriyor. "Bir kelime ile" Olan bir kelime; "Kendi tarafından," Allah Azze ve Celle hazretleri tarafından... İsa (a.s.)'a Kelime Denilmesi Sebebin müsebbib üzerine itlak edilip kullanılması yoluyla Isa Aleyhisseiâm üzerine s_»K kelime, lafzı itlak olundu. Çünkü İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın zuhuru, hudûsu (ve yaratılmasının) sebebi Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden sâdır olan bir kelimeydi. "ol" kavl-i şerifidir. Bütün mahlûkatın hudûs ve var olmasına sebeb olan her ne kadar o kavl-i şerif ise de; lakin mahlûkatın yaratılmasında bilinen (maddî) sebepler, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın yaratılışı hakkında yoktur. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın kelime'ye isnâd edilmesi, daha tamamlayıcı ve daha mükemmeldir. Bu itibâr ile Isa Aleyhisseiâm, kelime'nin kendisiymiş gibi kılındı. İsmi," kelimeyle müsemmâ olanın ismi, demektir. Bu müzekkerden ibaredir. " Mesih" Bu şerefli lakabiardan bir lakabtır. (2/34) Sıddîk ve Faruk gibi. Mesih" kelimesinin aslı, kelimesidir, lbrânicede bunun manâsı mübarek demektir. "İsa" Mesih'ten bedeldir. kelimesinden muarrebtir (Arabçalaşmıştır). "İbni Meryem" Meryem'in oğlu, İsa Aieyhisselâm'in sıfatıdır. Hitâb burada Hazret-i Meryem'e teveccüh etti. "Senin oğlun İsa" denilmesi gerekirdi. Ancak: "Meryem oğlu İsa" denildi. Bununla, çocukların annelerine değil de babalarına nisbet edildiğini tenbih etmek içindir. İsa Aleyhisseiâm Hazret-i Meryem'e nisbet edilmekle bilindi. Çünkü İsa Aleyhisseiâm babasız olarak doğdu. Bundan dolayı ancak annesine nisbet edildi. Bu hususiyetinden dolayı da Hazret-i Meryem âlemlerin kadınlarından faziletli kılınıp onlardan üstün tutuldu. Sual: Eğer sen: ' "İsmi Mesih îsâ İbni Meryemdir." Bu şeylerin üçü isimdir. Bunlardan, "İsa" isimdir. "Mesîh" ve "Oğul" kelimeleri ise lakab ve sıfattırlar Cevâb: Derim ki: isim müsemmâ'nın kendisiyle bilindiği bir alâmet ve onu diğerlerinden temyiz eder. Sanki şöyle denildi: Kendisi (CK kelime olarak) bilinen ve diğerlerinden temyîz edilen ve ayırt edilen zât bu üç kelimenin mecmuu (toplami)dır. Teysir tefsirinde buyruidu: Lakab mârife olup tam bilindiği zaman, isim gibi olur. "Vecîh olarak," "Kelime,"den hâldir. Mevsûf olduğu için, nekreden nasbedilmesi sahihtir. "Vecîh" makam sahibi demektir. Vecih, kuvvet, nimet ve şereftir. "Dünyada," Peygamberlik ve insanların üzerine geçmekle... "VeÂhirefte," Şefaat ve cennette derecesinin yüksek olmasıyla yüksek makam sahibidir. "Vehemdemukarrebînden..." Göğe yükseltilmesi ve orada meleklerle sohbet etmesiyle Rabbinin katında mukarrabındendir... İsa A. "İn Beşikte Konuşması "Ve insanlara kelâm söyleye¬cek; hem beşikte, hem yetişkin iken," İsa Aleyhisselâm, hem çocuk (beşikte) iken ve hem de yetiş¬ken (ihtiyar) iken konuşur. Peygamberler aieyhimussalât-ü vesselamın kelâmı (sözleri) değişiklik arzetmez (değişmez). Yâni onun (İsa AleyhisselânYın) çocukluk halinde konuşmasıyla yaşlılık halinde konuşması hep bir durum ve bir sıfat üzeredir. Peygamberlerin ve hükemâ'nın (hik¬met ehlinin) Kelâmı misâli (derin manâları ihtiva etmekte)dir. Hiç şüphesiz İsa Aleyhisselâm'in çocukluk halinde konuşması büyük mucizelerdendir. Mücâhid (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hazret-i Meryem buyurdular, ben İsa Aleyhisselâm ile halvet ettiğim (baş başa kaldığım) zaman o benimle konuşur ve ben onunla konuşurdum. Biri beni kendisinden meşgul ettiği zaman da İsa Aleyhisselâm benim batnimda (karnımda) Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ni teşbih ediyordu ve ben de onun teşbihini iştiyorfdanAleyhisselâm'ın onlarla konuşması, onun var olması, harflerin ve seslerin var olması için olduğuna delildir. İsa A. 'in Peygamberliği Rivayet olundu: İsa Aleyhisselâm otuz yaşma baliğ olduğu zaman, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri onu israil oğullarına peygamber olarak gönderdi. Otuz (30) ay peygamberlikte kaldı. Sonra semâ'ya (göğe) yükseltildi. Veya otuz yaşının başlarında iken kendisine vahiy geldi. Üç yıl peygamberlik yaptı. Vazifesini teşhir etti. Sonra göğe yükseltil¬di. Otuz yaşını aşıp kırka gelenlere ve yaşlılığa yaklaşanlara denilir. Muhkemliği ve gençliği ihtiyarlanan kişi, korumaya başlar. Buna göre (otuz yaşından kırka kadar olan zaman dilimine kuhûlet denildiği görüşe göre) İsa Aleyhisselâm kuhûlet çağında insanlarla konuştu, demektir. Kuhûlet çağının ilk senesi kırk yaşıdır, diyenlere göre ise, el¬bette şöyle söylenilmesi gerekir: İsa Aleyhisselâm, genç olarak göğe yükseltildi, insanlarla kuhûlet (yetişkinlik) çağında konuş¬madı; ancak âhir zamanda bir daha yeryüzüne inmesinden sonra olacaktır. Isa Aleyhisselâm o zaman insanlarla konuşacak ve deccâlı öldürecektir. İsa Aleyhisselâmın Vasfı "Ve hem de salihînden..." (Burada Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın dört vasfı beyan edildi. Onlar: 1 - Dünya ve âhirette vecîh olması, 2- Mukarrabinden olması, 3- Beşikte ve yaşlılıkta konuşması ve 4- Sâlihlerden olması durumu... Bu dört (vasıf) "Kelime, "den mukadder hallerdir. Manâsı: Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, sana bu sıfatlarla mevsûf olan bir evlâd müjdeliyor, demektir. Üç vasıf (dünya ve âhirette vecîh olması, mukarrabinden olması, beşikte ve yaşlılıkta konuşması) sıfatlarından sonra "Ve hem de salihînden..." vafsmın zikredilmesi, kişinin "sâlih" olmasından daha büyük bir rütbe olmadığına delâlet eder. Zira kişinin sâlih olması için ancak bütün işlerinde ve yasak¬larda en sâlih şekil ve en mükemmel yola (şeriat üzere) devam etmesi lazımdır. Malûm ki, muhakkak bu durum, dinî ve dünyevî bütün makamlarda, kalbîn fiillerini ve organların işlerini içine al¬maktadır. Hazret-İ Meryem'in Hayreti "Dedi" Hazret-i Meryem Rabbine tazarru ederek dedi: "Yâ rabbî! Bir nereden olabilir." Nasıl olur? Veya nereden olabilir? "Benim için çocuk" Âdetlere göre (akıldan) uzak yönüyle ve Allâh-ü Teâlâ Haz¬retleri'nin kudretinin büyüklüğüne taaccubundan dolayı sordu. Çünkü âdetlerin hilâfına meydana gelen hâdiselerde beşeriyet, hayret ve taaccübü gerektirir. Zira babasız olarak bir çocuğun meydana gelmesi âdet bakımından caiz değildir. "Ve bana bir beşer dokunmadı?" Bir Âdemoğlu, demektir. Zuhurundan dolayı kendisine be¬şer, denildi. Bu da cima (cinsel ilişki)den kinayedir. Yâni benim bu halim çocuk doğurmaya mânidir. tâ "Dedi:" Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu veya Cebrail Aleyhisselâm dedi: "ÖyIe,"Şu kavl-i şerifteki, Yaratır" fiilinin masdarına işarettir: "Allah neyi dilerse yaratır," Onu yaratmaktadır. Allah neyi dilerse yaratır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun misli acâib şeyleri ve güzel hadiseleri yaratır. Bir çocuğun babasız olarak yaratılması bedii bir yaratmadır. (kef) nasb mahallindedir; mahzûf bir masdann sıfatı ol¬mak üzere... (2/35) Ol Emri "O bir emri murad edince," Bir şey dilediği zaman, demektir. Hükümlerin kazası asıl ola¬rak, elbette onu gerektiren bir şeyin varlığına taalluk eden katî ilâhî irâde üzerine itlak olunur. "Sâde ona ol der, o oluverir." Gecikmeksizin olur. Bu Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kudreti¬nin kemâlini ve mukadderatın kolaylıkla meydana geldiğini, tem¬silî olarak beyan etmektedir. Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin meşîeti (dilemesi) ve tasvîri bir şeyin sür'atli bir şekilde meydana gelmesini iktizâ eder (gerektirir). Burada (ayrıca) kendisine itaat olunan kuvvetli âmirin (Allâh-ü Teâiâ'nın) emirlerine itaatteki hızı bilinmekte ve Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri eşyayı tedricen, sebeb ve mutâd olan maddelere bağlı olarak yaratmaya kaadir olduğu gibi; herhangi bir sebeb ve maddeye ihtiyaç duyulmadan eşyayı defaten (birden-ansızın) yaratmaya da kadirdir. Cebrail (A.S) Üfledi İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hazret-i Meryem odasındayken karşısına bir perde çpkildi. Üzerinde beyaz elbiseler olan bir adam beliriverdi. O Cebrail Alehisselâm idi. Hazret-i Meryem'e tam yaratılışli bir adam şek¬linde göründü. Hazret-i Meryem, insan şeklinde Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı gördüğünde ona: "Ben her halde senden Rahmân'a sığınırım, sakınırsın eğer bir takı isen! dedi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Meryem'in yakasından üfledi, nefesi Hazret-i Meryem'in rahmine ulaştı ve hâmile kaldı. Hazret-İ Meryem'in Kendisini İlk Kez Savunması Veheb (r.h.) buyurdular: Hazret-i Meryem ile birlikte Yusuf Neccâr adında bir akra¬bası da vardı. Bu Yusuf, bunu çok büyük görüyordu. Yusuf Neccâr, Hazret-i Meryem'i itham etmek istediği zaman, onun iyiliklerini zikrediyordu. Yusuf Neccâr, Hazret-i temize çıkartmak istediği zaman da Hazret-i Meryem'e zahir olan hamilelik durum¬larını görüyordu. Bu konuda Hazret-i Meryem ile ilk konuşan kişi oldu. Yusuf Neccâr, Hazret-i Meryem'e: -"İçime bir şey girdi, onu gizlemeyi murad ettim: fakat bu şey bana galip geldi. Sözlerin içimde şekaavette bulunduklarını gördüm!" dedi. Hazret-i Meryem: -"Söyle!" dedi. Yusuf Neccâr: -"Söyle bana; hiç ziraat tohumsuz biter mi (yeşerir mi)?" Hazret-i Meryem: -"Evet!" dedi. Yusuf Neccâr yine sordu: -"Hiç aslı ve kökü olmadan ağaç biter mi?" Hazret-i Mer¬yem: -"Evet!" dedi. Yusuf Neccâr sordu: -"Hiç erkeksiz kadın çocuğa hâmile kalır mı?" Hazret-i Mer¬yem: -"Evet!" dedi. -"(Bunlar nasıl olur?" dedi) Hazret-i Meryem açıkladı: -"Bilmiyor musun? Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri yarattığı gün, zi¬raatı (ekin ve ağaçlan) tohumsuz olarak yarattı. Bu günkü to¬humlar, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin tohumsuz olarak yaratmış olduğu ziraat ve ağaçlardan olma tohumlardır... Bilmiyor musun? Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Havva'yı kadınsız ve erkeksiz olarak ya¬rattı. Hazret-i Meryem bunları söyleyince, Yusuf Neccâr, Hazret-i Meryem'in karnında bulunan çocuğun, Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın Hazret-i Meryem'e ikrâm'da bulunduğu mübarek bir çocuk olduğunu an¬ladı... Rivayet olundu: İsa Aleyhisselâm, daha annesinin karnındayken Tevrâtı hıf¬zetti. Hazret-i Meryem, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı işitiyordu, İsa Aleyhisselâm onun karnında ders yapıyordu. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Zühdü Sonra İsa Aleyhisselâm şuhûd alemini müşerref olduğu za¬man, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine dünyâ'da zahid olmayı verdi. İsa Aleyhisselâm, kıldan yapılmış elbise giyerdi. Taşlan yas¬tık; aydan ışık alırdı. (Geceleri ayın ışığıyla yetinirdi.) Kendisinin içinde su içtiği ve kendisiyle abdest aldığı bir kadehi (topraktan imal edilmiş bir ibriği) vardı. Bir gün bir adamın eliyle su içtiğini gördü. Kendi kendine: -"Ey İsa! Bu adam senden daha zâhidtirî" dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm hemen elindekini attı ve ibriği kırdı. (Veya elden çıkartıp bir fakire verdi.) Hikâye (Yaşlı Kadın ve Isa (a.s) Isa Aleyhisselâm, bir gün acuze (yaşlı) bir kadının çadırında gölgelendi. Kendisini çok hararetli bir sıcaklık almıştı. Çok sıcak bir gündü. Acuze kadın çadırından çıkıp, onu kovdu. Isa Aleyhisselâm ayağa kalkıp gülerek çadırdan çıkıp gitti. Kavurucu sıcaklığa giderken şöyle diyordu: -"Ey Emetüllâh (Allah'ın kadın kulu!) Beni burada kaldıran (hakikatte) sen değilsin. Beni burada ancak, bana dünya nimetle¬rini vermeyen (dünyada rahatlık içinde olmamı istemeyen) zât kaldırdı!" İsa A.m Mal Varlığı İsa Aleyhisselâm, semâ'ya yükseltildiğinde (mal varlığı ve dünyalık olarak) yanında kendisiyle söküklerini diktiği bir iğne bu¬lundu. Bu iğneden dolayı ilâhî hikmet, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın dördüncü kat semâ'ya inmesine hükmetti.... Bunda şuna işaret vardır: Sâlik. mâsivâ (Allâh'dan başka) her şeyden ilgisini kesmelidir. Sâlik, bütün geçitlerden ve engel¬lerden tecrid etmelidir. Hatta mele-i a'Iâ ile beraber yürümeli ve kaabe kavseyn evednâ makamına uçabilmelidir... Hikâye (Fakir Hali) Rivayet olundu: Musa Aleyhisselâm Rabbine iltica edip yalvardı: -"Allah'ım! Evliya kullarından birini bana gösteri" dedi. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri Hazret-i Musa'ya vahyetti: -"Falanca dağa çık! Orada falanca mağaranın içinde bulunan şu zaviyeye gir! Orada benim velimi görürsün!" Musa Aleyhisselâm denilenleri yaptı. Orada ölü bir adam gördü. Başının altına yastık olarak kul¬landığı bir kerpiç ve avret mahallini örtmesi için üzerinde eski bir bez parçası vardı. Bunlardan başka bir şeyi yoktu. Bunun üzerine Musa Aleyhisselâm: -"Ya Rabbi! Senden bana bir veli kulunu (dostunu) göster¬meni istedim, sen bana bunu gösterdin!" dedi. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri buyurdu: -"Bu benim dostumdur. Bu benim velî kulumdur. izzetim ve Celâlime and olsun ki! Onu sahip olduğu bez parçası ve kerpiçten dolayı hesaba çekmedikçe ve bunları nereden buldun diye sorma¬dıkça onu asla cennete koymam!..." Evliyâullâh’ın Hâli Evliyâullâh'ın hâli şudur: 1 - Fakirlikle iftihar (övünme), 2- Dünyayı terketmek, 3- Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kendisine takdir ettiği şeyle¬re sabretmek. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Düşenlerin arzuldağı şey sabır olmalıdır. Çünkü çocukların arzusu helvadır. Her sabır eden, dönüp gitsin... Helva yiyen her kişi, taze üzümün zamanla meydana getir¬diği tatlıyı yemektedir... Ruhanî Kuvvet İnsanın kendisi sebebiyle melekler gibi olduğu ruhanî kuv¬vet; şehevî arzulan işlemekten (insanın kendisini alıkoyup) sab¬retmekle hâsıl olur. İsa Aleyhisseîâm'ın hâline bak! (2/36) İtibâr etmek bakımından bu sana kâfidir. Dünya zevklerinden yüz çevirmek ve iki cihanda kesinlikle gönülden alakayı kesmek hususunda tevfik (başarı) ancak Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerindendir... İsa A. Ve Güzel Yazı "Ve ona öğretecek." İstinaf kelâm'dır. Allâhü Teâlâ, İsa Aleyhisselâm'a öğretecek. "Kitabet" Kitabet ve hat (yazı yazmayı) Öğretir, kalem, ilham ve vahiy¬le... Isa Aleyhisselâm, zamanında en güzel yazı yazan kişiydi. "Ve hem hikmet," Aklî ve şerî ilimleri öğretti ve onu güzel ahlak ile bezedi. Çünkü insanın kemâli, zâtı için hak olanı ve kendisiyle amel etme¬si için hayrı bilmesidir. Bu ikisinin toplamına hikmet adı verilir. "Hem Tevrat, hem İncil'i," Isa Aleyhisselâm ikisini (Tevrat ve Incîli) kalbinde muhafaza edip ezbere biliyordu. Bu kelâm yani, "Ve ona hem kitabet öğretecek, neni hikmet, hem Tevrat, hem İncil" kavl-i şerifi, Hazret-i Meryem'in kalbini hoş tutmak, onu babasız çocuk doğurmasından dolayı kötüleyenlerin kötüleme korkularından teselli etmek içindir... Çamurdan Kuş "Ve" Onu yaptı. "Hem Benî İsrail'e bir resul olarak, şöyle ki" Onlarla konuşur. Bazı Yahudfler dediler ki, İsa Aleyhisselâm hususî bir kavme gönderilmişti. israil oğullarına gönderilen ilk peygamber, Yusuf Aleyhisselâm; son peygamber ise Hazret-i İsa Aleyhisselâm'dır. "Ben size geldim," "Rasûl"un ma'mulüdür. Çünkü kendisinde konuşma manâsı vardır. Manası: Onlara, konuşup, ben size geldim, dayanıp sarıldığım halde: "Bir âyetle, "Büyük ve olmuş olan bir mucize ile "Rabbınızdan," O büyük âyet, sonra zikredilen kuşun yaratılması ve diğerle¬ridir. "Ben bir mahlûk biçerim," Bu şerif, "Ben size geldim," kavl-i şerifinden bedeldir. Manası: Takdir eder, biçer ve şekil veririm, demektir. Çünkü kul, yaratmak ve yoktan var etmek manâsında asla halik (yaratıcı) olmayacağı sabittir. Bundan dolayı buradaki (ya¬ratmanın) takdir etmek, biçmek ve tesviye etmek manâsına ol¬ması vâcibtir. "Size," Sizin için, demektir. Sizin iman etmenizi tahsil etmek ve sağlamak ve sizin ona olan tekzîb (yalanlamanızı) kaldırmak için¬dir. "Çamurdan 'Birşey "Kuş biçimi gibi,"Kuş sureti misâli, "içine üflerim," Zamir, 4 (kef) içindir. Kuş şeklinde meyleden bu şeye de¬mektir. "Derhal bir kuş olurf'Canlı ve uçar diğer kuşlar gibi.. "Allah'ın izniyle," Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin emriyle yaparım, demektir. İsa Aleyhisselâm bununla yaratma işinin Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ta¬rafından olduğunu ve kendisi tarafından olmadığına işaret etti. Çünkü ölüm ve hayatı yaratan Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın üfürmesi ânında Aliâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın peygamberliğine mu'cize olmak üzere, kudretiyle o cisme hayat verip onu yarattı. îsa (a.s) Yarasa Kuşunu Yapmıştı Rivayet olundu. İsa Aleyhisselâm, peygamberliğini dava (ilan) edip, mu'cizeler izhâr etti. Yahudiler, kendisinden bir yarasa yapmala¬rını istediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm, bir çamur aldı. Ona tasvîr etti. Sonra İsa Aleyhisselâm ona üfledi. Bir de baktılar ki, o kuş olup uçmaya başladı. Onlar, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan yarasaların yaratılmasını istedi¬ler. Çünkü yarasa kuşların ve mahlûkatın içinde en acâibidir... Yarasa'nm en acâib tarafi, et ve kan'dan meydana geldiği halde, tüyü olmadığı halde uçmaktadır. Vehb (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın çamurdan yapmış olduğu kuşlar, insan¬lar, ona baktıkça uçmaya devam ediyorlardı. insanların gözlerinden kayıp olduktan sonra ise düşüp ölü¬yordu. Bu, mahlûkatın işiyle. Halik Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin yaptıklarını birbirinden temyiz edip ayırt etmek içindi... Yarasada Bulunan Acâiblikler (Onlar Isa Aleyhisselâm'dan yarasa kuşunu yapmasını istedi¬ler. Çünkü Yarasa bir çok acâibliklere sahiptir) Yarasalar, hayvanların doğurmaları gibi yavru doğururlar. Kuşlardan olan diğer hayvanların yumurtlamaları gibi yumurtla-mazlar. Yarasaların memeleri vardır. Ondan süt çıkar. (Yavrularına süt verirler.) Yarasalar, gündüzün aydınlığında görmezler; gecenin karanlığında da görmezler... Yarasalar, ancak iki saat görürler. Güneşin batımından son¬ra bir saat ve güneşin doğuşundan sonra ortalık tam sararmadan önce bir saat görürler... Yarasalar, insan güler gibi gülerler. Yarasaların dişleri vardır. Yarasaların dişileri, kadınların hayız görmeleri gibi hayız görürler. Kur'ân-ı Kerim, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Hazret-i Meryem'e üfürmesi üzerine doğduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, mahza ruh olup tamamen ruhanî bir varlıktır. Hiç şüphesiz Isa Aleyhisselâmm da nefesi, hayata ve ruh'a sebep oldu... Körleri İyileştirmesi "Ve »yi ederim," Şifâ verip, sıhhatına kavuştururum. "Gözsüzü, "Kör olarak doğan kişiyi, demektir. Bu ümmetin Doğuştan Kör olan Zâtı İmam Zemahşerî buyurdular: Bu ümmetin içinde; tefsîr sahibi olan Katâde bin Diâme es-Sedûsî (r.h.) hazretlerinden başka doğuştan a'ma bulunmadı. Abraşları İyileştirmesi Ve abraşı (İyi ederim)" Bu kendisinde abraş olan demektir. Yâni deride beyaz leke¬lerin bulunmasıdır. İnsanlar, bunu uğursuz sayarlardı. Vücûda tam yayıldığı zaman, iyileşmezdi. tlaç ile giderilmezdi. Arablar, bu hastalıktan nefret ettikleri kadar hiçbir şeyden nefret etmezlerdi. Bunların ikisi (doğuştan körler ile abraş hastalıkları) şifa için zikredildi. Çünkü bu iki hastalık (o devirde) doktorların tedavi et¬mekte kendisinden âciz oldukları hastalıklar idi. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın devrinde tıp çok ilerlemiş ve içlerinde uzman doktorlar vardı. Doktorlar bu iki hastalığı tedavi edemedikleri için, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan bu iki hastalığın şifasını istediler. Calinusun Teşhisi Calinus ve ashabı (doktor arkadaşları ve talebeleri): Bir insan, doğuştan kör doğarsa ilaç ile iyileşmez diyorlardı. Yine abraş (alaca) hastalığı için de; derisine iğne sokulduğunda eğer kendisinden kan akmazsa ilaç kabul etmez ve ilaç ile iyileş¬mez diyorlardı. (2/37) İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Tedavi Şekli Calinusun bu teşhisi üzerine halk, İsa Aleyhisselâm'a yönel¬di. Doğuştan kör ve abraş hastalarını Isa Aleyhisselâm'a getirdiler. Isa Aleyhisselâm kendilerine dua ettikten sona eliyle onları mesnetti (sıvazladı). Doğuştan körler görmeye başladılar. Abraş hastalığı olanlar hemen iyileştiler. Bazıları İsa Afeyhisselâm'a iman ettiler. Bazıları da inkâr et¬tiler. Bu büyük bir sihirdir, dediler. Günde Elli Bin Hasta Rivayet olundu: Isa Aleyhisselâm bazen bir günde elli bin kişiyi tedavi ettiği olurdu. İsa Aleyhisselâm'a gelebilen ona gelirdi. Kendisine gele¬meyen hastalara da İsa Aleyhisselâm giderdi. Isa Aleyhisselâm hastalan sâdece dua ile tedavi ederdi. Du¬ada iman etmelerini şart koşardı. Ölüleri Diriltmesi Sonra isa Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: "Ve ölüleri diriltirim, Allah'ın izniyle" (Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın doğuştan körleri ve alaca hastalığına yakalanan insanların şifa bulmalarına vesile olması üzerine halk) İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın bu halini Calinus'a sordular. Calinus: "Ölüler, ilaçla dirilmezler. Eğer o ölüleri diriltirse, o pey¬gamberdir; doktor değildir." dedi, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan ölüleri diriltmesini istediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Dirilttiği Kişiler İsa Aleyhisselâm dört kişiyi diriltti. 1- Azer, 2- Tabutun içindeki ölüyü diriltmesi 3- Âşir'in kızı, 4- Sam bin Nuh Aleyhisselâm, Azerî Diriltmesi İsa Aleyhisselâm, Âzer'i diriltti. Âzer, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın ar¬kadaşıydı. Âzer ölmek üzereyken kız kardeşini, İsa Aleyhisselâm'a gönderdi. Ona: -"Kardeşin Azer ölmek üzeredir, ona gel," dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm ile Azer'in bulunduğu yerin arasında tam üç günlük yol vardı. Isa Aleyhisselâm ve ashabı üç günlük yolu teptiler, Azerin olduğu yere geldiler. Üç günden beri Azer ölmüştü. Isa Aieyhisselâm, Azer'in kız kardeşine: -"Bizleri, Azer'in kabrine götürl" dedi. Azer'in kız kardeşi on¬larla beraber, Azerin kabrine gitti. Kabir yüksek bir sahradaydı. İsa Aleyhisselâm, dua etti: "Allâhım! Ey yedi kat göğün ve yedi kat yerin Rabbi! Sen be¬ni israil oğullarına gönderdin. Ben onları senin dinine davet ediyo¬rum. Onlara ölüleri dirilttiğimi haber verdim! Azer'i dirilt!" dedi. Azer ayağa kalktı. Üzerinde ki tozları silkeleyerek kabrinden çıktı. Azer bundan sonra hayatta kaldı, bir çocuğu da doğdu... Bir Kadının Oğlunu Diriltmesi Yaşlı bir kadının oğlu öldü. Tabutun içinde (mezarlığa gö¬türmek için taşıyorlardı) İsa Aleyhisselâm onlara uğradı. İsa Aleyhisselâm onun dirilmesi için Allah'a dua etti. Çocuk ayağa kalktı, tabutun içinde oturdu. Adamların omuzlarından indi. Elbi¬sesini giydi. Kendisi tabutu boynunda taşıyıp ailesine döndü. Hayatta kaldı. Hatta bir çocuğu bile doğdu. Âşir'in Kızını Diriltmesi İsa Aleyhisselâm Âşirin kızını diriltti. Âşir, halkın Öşürlerini toplayan bir kişiydi. İsa Aleyhisselâma: -"Bu kız dün öldü onu dirilt!" dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm Allah'a dua etti. Kız dirildi. Uzun bir süre yaşadı. Çocuğu bile doğdu. Nuh A. 'İn Oğlu Samı Diriltmesi (İsa Aleyhisselâm ölüleri diriltmesine rağmen yine inanmadı¬lar. İsa Aleyhisselâm için): "O hep, yakın bir zamanda ölmüş olan insanları diriltmek¬tedir. Belki de bu şahıslar ölmemişlerdir, bir kalb krizi geçirmiş¬lerdir. Sen bize Sâm bin Nuhu dirilt!" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm Yahudilere: -"Bana Sam bin Nuh'un kabrini gösterin!" dedi. Onlar, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ı Hazret-i Nuh'un oğlu Şam'ın kabri¬nin başına götürdüler. Bütün Kavim İsa Aleyhisselâm ile beraber, Sam bin Nuh'un mezarının başına geldiler. İsa Aleyhisselâm ism-i azam duası ile Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne dua etti. Sam bin Nuh, başı (saçları) beyazlamış bir halde kabrinden çıktı, tsa Aleyhisselâm ona sordu: -"Saçlarına neden ak düştü? Senin zamanında saçların be¬yazlanması yoktu!" dedi. 0: -"Ya Ruhullâh! Sen beni çağırdığın zaman, bir ses işittim bana 'Ruhullah'a icâtiet et," diyordu. Bu ses üzerine ben kıyame¬tin koptuğunu sandım. İşte bu korkudan dolayı saçlarıma ak düş¬tü!" dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm, Sam bin Nuh'a, nezi' (can verme) halini sordu. 0: -"Ölüm acısı hala boğazımdan geçmiş değildir!" dedi. Halbu ki Sam bin Nuh'un ölümü üzerine dört binden çok fazla zaman geçmişti... Sam bin Nuh, kavme (Yahudiler topluluğuna döndü): -"İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı tasdik edin, o peygamberdir!" dedi. Bu hadise üzerine bazıları iman ettiler. Diğerleri de tekzib edip, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı yalanladılar. Sonra Isa Aleyhisselâm ona: dedi. 0: -"Sekerâtü'İ-mevt acısını tatmamak şartı ile ölürüm!" dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm Allah'a dua etti. Öyle oldu. Sonra Yahudiler, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan peygamberliğine de¬lâlet eden başka bir âyet ve mucize istediler... Ne Yediklerini Haber Vermesi "Ben ne yiyorsanız size haber veririm;" Yenilen şeylerin çeşitlerini, "Ve ne biriktiriyorsanız," Yarın yemek için bıraktıklarınızı, demektir. ^ Evlerinizde, İsa Aleyhisselâm, daha önce ne yediğini ve daha sonra ne yiyeceğini haber veriyordu. Çocuklarının Domuz Olması İsa Aleyhisseiâm mekteb'de iken çocuklara ailelerinin ne yaptıklarını, ne yediklerini ve onlara ne bıraktıklarını haber veri¬yordu. Çocuklar, ağlayarak eve gidiyorlardı, ailelerinin gizledikleri şeyleri istiyorlardı. Sonra aileler, çocuklarına: -"Bu sihirbaz ile oynamayın!" diyorlardı. (Bu da çâre olma¬yınca) aileler, çocuklarını bir evde topladılar. İsa Aleyhisseiâm geldi, mekteb arkadaşlarını sordu. Onlar: -"Bu evde değiller!" dediler. îsa Aleyhisseiâm sordu. -"Bu evde kimler var?! Onlar: -"Hınzırlar var!" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Böyle olurlar!" dedi. Birde baktılar; çocukları domuz olmuş!... Açık Deliller "Elbette bunda vardır." Zikredilen harikalar ve büyük işlerde vardır. "Şüphesiz bir âyet!"Büyük bir âyet!... "Sizin için." Peygamberliğimin sıhhat ve doğruluğuna apaçık bir delâlet ile delâlet etmektedir. "Eğer iymân edecek iseniz." Onunla faydalanacak iseniz... Tevrâti Tasdik ve Nesh "Ve tasdikçi olarak," Âyetlerle iltibas ederek ve tasdik edici olarak size geidim, "Önümde bulunanı, "Beni geçenleri, "Tevrat'ta" Benden önce olduğu hale muvafık olarak, demektir. "Ve" Geldim. diye... Size helâl kılayım diye," Size ruhsat vereyim "Size haram edilenin bazısını," Musa Aîeyhisselâm'm şeriatında, demektir. Musa Aleyhisse lâm'ın şeriatında haram edilen şeyler şunlardı. 1- Balık etlerinden, 2- Deve etleri, 3- Kuyruk yağları, 4- İç yağı, barsaklara ve iç organlara bitişen yağlar, demek¬tir. 5- Bütün tırnaklı hayvanların etleri... İsa Aieyhisselâm onlara, balık ve kuşlardan kendisi için tuzak olmayanları hala! kıldı. Tuzak, dokunan bir ağ'dır. Bu ağlarda kendisiyle balık avlanan (yahudîlerin yaptıkları) şedde denktir veya ettir... (2/38) "Ve size geldim,"Dayanarak, "Rabbmızdan bir âyet ile," Peygamberliğimin sıhhat ve doğruluğuna şâhid olan bir burhan ve delil ile geldim. "Artık Allah'tan korkun da," Kabul etmemek ve bu âyetlerin delâlet ettiğine muhalefet etmeyerek; "Ve bana itaat edin," Aliâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin emriyle size emrettiğin ve size nehyettiğim şeylerde bana itaat edin. Bu şu âyet-i kerimedir: Allah'a İbâdet Edin "Şüphe yok ki, Allah benim de rabbim, sizin de rabbinizdır; onun için hep O'na ibâdet edin;" Şirk ile Allah'a âsî olmayın. ili "Bu" Allah'a ve peygamberine iman edip, itaat etmek, "Doğru yoldur," Sırat-ı Müstakim, doğru yol olup sahibini cennete iletir. Hak, açık olan ve bütün peygamberlerin üzerinde toplandıkları kesin yol budur. Bu âyet-i kerime, tsa Aleyhisselâm'ın da onların cümlesin den olduğunu açık açık beyan etmektedir. İstikâmetini Düzelt "Şüphe yok ki, Allah benim de rabbim, sizin de rabbinizdir;"kavl-i şerifi, sonu tevhid olan hak itikadının kuvve-i nazariyesinin kemâline işarettir... Allâh-ü Teâlâ, "Onun için hep O'na ibâdet edin;" bu¬yurdu. Bu kavl-i şerif de kuwe-i ilmiyenin kemâline işaret etmek¬tedir. Çünkü ilmin kemâli, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin emirlerini yerine getirmek ve yasaklarına son vermek (terk etmek) demek olan taati, gerektirir. Sonra iki emrin arasını toplamak suretiyle bunu takrir etti. istikâmet ile kendisine şahitlik edilen (kendisine doğru yol deni¬len) yol budur işte... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin: "Allah'a iman ettim de; sonra da müstakîm ol. Hadis-i şerifi bu âyet-i kerimenin benzeri bir manâyı ifâde etmektedir. İlim ve amel istikâmetin başlangıçlarıdırlar. Sana kuvvetli hüccet ve sağlam delillere sarılmanı tavsiye ederim. Masiva Dan Uzaklaşmak Cüneydi Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretlerine soruldu: -"Mâsivâ'dan kesilip, Allah'a varmanın yolu nasıldır?" Cüneydi Bağdadî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Israrı gideren bir tevbe, Tesvîfı (yakında tevbe ederim düşüncesini) gideren Allah korkusu, Amellerin yollarına sevkeden ümit. Vakitlerin değişmesi üzerine (her zaman) Allâh-ü Teâlâ Haz-retleri'ni zikretmek, Nefsi alçaltmaktır... Tûl-i emelden uzaklaştırıp, ecele yaklaş¬tırarak; nefse ihanet etmektir." Yine Cüneydi Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretlerine soruldu. -"Kul bunlara nasıl kavuşur?" Buyurdular: -"içinde müfred kalb ve mücerred bir tevhidle..." Cenneti İsteyen Hasan Basrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bu hayrı, yanı cenneti isteyen kişi mutlaka çalışır, zayıflar, erir, bu çalışmasına devam eder, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne kavuşuncaya kadar istikâmetini düzeltir. Görmüyor musun Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri şöyle buyurmaktadır: "Haberiniz olsun ki 'Rabbimiz Allah' deyip de sonra doğru gidenler yok mu, onların üzerlerine şöyle melekler iner: 'Korkma¬yın, mahzun olmayın, va'dolunup durduğunuz cennet ile neşeyâb olunî 30 Bizler sizin hem dünyada, hem âhırette dostlarınizız ve size orada nefislerinizin hoşlanacağı şeyler var, hem size orada ne isterseniz var 3Î Konuklu olarak mağfiret-ü ve rahmetine nihayet olmayan bir gafûr-i rahîm'denî İstikâmet Büyüklerin İşidir Bilki istikâmete ancak ekâbir (büyükler-er kişiler) takat geti¬rip, dayanabilirler. Çünkü istikâmet, alışıla gelmişlerden çıkmak, resmi hareket ve adetlerden ayrılmak ve hakikî bir sıdk (ve samimiyet) üzere Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin önünde kıyam etmektir (Allah'ın e-mirlerine âmâde olmaktır). Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Sizden biriniz asla kötü köle gibi olmasın; (kötü köle) kork¬tuğu zaman çalışır. Ve ücretle tutulan kötü işçi gibi de olmasın; (kötü işçi kendisine) bir şey verilmediğinde çalışmaz. Buyruldu: Hazlardan himmeti (istek ve arzuyu) kaldırmak sahih ve doğru bir şey değildir. Çünkü böyle bir davranış Rubûbiyete karşı büyüklük ve kibirdir... Murad edilen şey ise kulun ameline karşılık bir şey istememesidir. Edepli Kulun Alâmeti Edepli kulun alâmeti, Mevlâsınm kapısında taat ve ibâdete devam etmesi, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka hiçbir şeye bakmaması; hatta ne cennete ve nede cehenneme bile bakma-masidir... Kulun amel ve tevhidi garaz ve maksatlardan tecrid edildiği (soyutlandığı) zaman; istikâmeti düzgün olmuş olur. O zaman kul, sırât-ı müstakimi yol edinmiş olur. Bu yola irşâd olunmak ancak, ezelî istidadı olanlara nasîp olur. Kul terbiye ile ilâhî sıfatların nurlarına kabiliyetli olup; beşerî zulûmâttan çıkar... Sana (mürşid-i) kâmillere hizmet etmeyi yakîn yolu oian istikâmete devam etmeni tavsiye ederim. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kendisi için daha iyi nice fırsatlar sayıp aradı. Çünkü kendisi günün işlerini eksik yaptı! Takva İçin Büyüklere tâbi olmakta büyük bir şeref vardır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, habibi edibine hitaben şöyle buyurdu: "İşte o peygamberler, Allah'ın hidâyetine eriştirdiği kimse¬ler... Sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine itaat etmek ve ona tâbi olmak takva ve Allah'tan sakınmak için lazım ve gerekli¬dir. Görmüyor musun, Allâh-ü teâlâ hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan şöyle hikâye etmektedir: "Artık Allah'tan korkun da bana itaat edin. Kul, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tâbi olmaya devam ede¬rek, istikâmete ulaşır. İstikâmet işin başında hemen hâsıl olan işlerden değildir. Mevlânâ Celâddin Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular: Yıllar güneşten kızıl renginin parlaklığını ve aydınlatmasını gerektirdi... Kunü'l-Beyan Tercümesi İsrail Oğulları nın Küfrü "Bunun üzerine vaktâ ki," Kelimenin başındaki fesîh içindir. Meleklerin dedikleri bütün sözleri açıklamaktadır. Onları kuvveen fiile çıkarmaktadır. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Annesi onu yüklendi, şöyle şöyle oldu ve böyle böyle söyledi. îsâ hissetti," Hissetmek, yakînî ilimden istiaredir. Yakinî ilimde hislerde olduğu gibi asla şüphe yoktur. O da bir şeyi hissederek bulmaktır. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: (2/39) Bildiği vakit "Onlardanküfrü," Kendisinden şüphe olmayan bir ilim ile bildi. Onlardan (Ya¬hudilerden) küfrü zarurî hislerle (duyularla) İdrâk ettiği gibi kesin olarak bildi. İsrail oğullarının küfürlerini bildi. Çünkü Yahudfler, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı öldürmek istediler. Isrâi) oğullan, âyetleri ve Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın mu'cizelerini görmemezlikten geldiler; küfürde ısrar ettiler. "Dedi," Kâfirlere karşı kendisine yardım etmelerini istemek için hâlis ashabına söyledi: "Kim benim arkadaşlarım (yardımcılarımda)? kelimesi "yardımcı" kelimesinin cemiidir. "Allah'a" Bir mahzûf a taalluk etmektedir. "benim yâr ve yar¬dımcılarım" kelimesinin sonundaki (ye) harfinden hâl vakîoldu. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne teveccüh, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine iltica ve dini ikâme etmek konusunda kim benim yardımcı-larımdıriar? Havariler "Havârİyler dediler:" "Havariler" kelimesi, Havârî kelimesinin cemidir "Falanca kişi, falancanın havârisidir" denilir. Onun has ve saf adamıdır, demektir. Havariler, on iki kişiydiler. Havarilerin bazıları, melikti; bazı¬ları balık avcilarındandı, bazıları, kasab ve bazıları da boyacı idi¬ler... Hepsine havariler adı verildi. Çünkü onlar Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın yardımcıları ve muavinleriy¬diler. Muhabbet ve taatinde onun hâlis sahabeleriydi-ler. (Havari¬ler:) ( "Biziz Allah arkadaşları (yardımcılarıyız)." Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, dinine ve peygamberine yardım edicileriyiz. Allah'ın Dinine Yardım Eden Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Ey o bütün iman edenleri Eğer siz Allah'a yardım ederse¬niz, O size nusret verir ve ayaklarınızı kaydırmaz. Allâh-ü teâlâ hazretleri, kendi dinine ve peygamberine yar¬dım edene yardım eder. "Biz Allah'a iymân ettik," İstinaftır. Câr ve mecrûr mâ kablinin illetidir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine iman etmek, onun dinine yardım etmeyi, Allah'ın evliya kullarını müdâfaa etmeyi ve Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin düşmanlarıyla muharebe etmeyi gerektirir. "Ve hem bizim îmânı lekesiz müslimler olduğumuza şâhid ol." İmân'da ihlâsh olup, senin yardım emrine ve senin isteğine boyun eğenleriz. Havariler, İsa Aleyhisselâmdan kıyamet günü, peygamberle¬rin ümmetlerine şahitlik edecekleri günde imanlarına şahitlik etmelerini istediler. Havariler, bu hareketleriyle İsa Aîeyhisselâm'a yardım etmekteki maksatlarının uhrevî saadet olduğunu beyan ettiler. Havarilerin Duası "Yâ rabbenâ! İndirdiğine iymân ettik." İsa Aîeyhisselâm'a indirdiğin Incîle iman ettik. Bu havarilerin tazarrû ve yakarmalarıdır. Onlar işlerinde mübalâğayı (ciddiyeti) izhâr etmek için, peygamber (Isa Aîeyhisselâm'a, yardımcı olacak¬larını) azrettikten sonra, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'ne arzettiler... "Ve resulün ardınca gittik;" Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın getirmiş olduğu bütün emir ve nehiylerde ona tâbi olduk, demektir. Bunu bütün din işlerine yay¬dılar. Bu tâbi olmanın içine nusret (yardım etmek için) öncelikle dâhil olur... "İmdi bizi o şâhidlerle beraber yaz," Senin vahdaniyetine şahitlik edenlerle beraber yaz. Veya kendilerine tâbi olanlara şahitlik edecek olan peygamberlerle beraber yaz. Ya da ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.) ile beraber yaz, demek¬tir. Çünkü Ümmet-i Muhammed (s.a.v.) insanların hepsine şahitlik edeceklerdir. "Bizi yaz" fiilinin mefûlünden hâl'dir. İyilerin Amel Defterleri Burada ebrâr (iyilerin) kitabı göklerde meleklerle beraber olduğuna işaret vardır. Allâh-ü teâlâ buyurdu: "Hayır hayır! Çünkü ebrann yazısı illiyyin'dedir.Bildin mi nedir? Terkîm olunmuş bir kitab Ki ona mukarrebîn şahit olurlar. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların zikrini (anılmalarını) şahitler olan mü'minlerie beraber yazdığı zaman, onların zikirleri, mele-i a'la-ve meleklerin yanında çok meşhur oldular. Yahudiler Hile Yaptılar "Bununla beraber mekrettüer," Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın, küfürlerini bildiği Yahudiler, hile yaptı¬lar. Isa Aîeyhisselâm'ı öldürmek için bir adam tayin ettiler. 0 a-dam hiyle ile İsa Aîeyhisselâm'ı Yahudilerin öldüreceği bir yere götürecekti. Öldürme işi adamın başına geldi. "Allah da mekirlerine mekretti." Allâh-ü Teâlâ, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ı canlı olarak göğe yükseltti. İsa Aîeyhisselâm'a hile yapan adama Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın benzerli¬ğini verdi. Ve böylece o adam öldürüldü. "Öyle ya, Allah hayru'l-mâkirîndir." Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, mekr cihetinden onlardan daha kuvvetlidir. Bunu onlardan daha iyi infaz eden ve onlara hiç um¬madıkları yerlerden zarar ulaştırandır. İsa A. "in Göğe Yükseltilmesi Rivayet olundu: Yahudilerin Kralı, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı öldürmeyi kasdetti. Kral, Isa Aîeyhisselâm'a küçük bir penceresi olan bir eve girmesini (nin sağlanmasını) emretti. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm o küçük pencereden İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı göğe yükseltti. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri. Isa Aîeyhisselâm'a nurdan elbise ve tüy giydirdi. Isa Aleyhisselâm'dan yeme ve içme lezzetini kesti. İsa Aleyhisselâm Arş'ın etrafında meleklerle beraber uçmak¬tadır. İsa Aleyhisselâm, insan, melek, gök ehli ve yerli oldu. Yahudiler Kendi Adamlarını Öldürdü (İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın göğe yükseltildiğini bilmeyen Yahudi kralı), kötü adam ve katile; -"içeriye gir! Onu öldürî" diye emretti. Adam evin içine girdi. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâm'm benzerliğini o adama verdi. (Adam evin içinde İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı bulamayınca) onlara İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı bulama¬dığını haber vermek için dışarıya çıktı. Yahudiler, krallarının adamını öldürdüler ve astılar. Sonra Yahudiler, kendi içlerinde ihtilâfa düştüler. -"Yüzü İsa'nın yüzüne benziyor, bedeni ise bizim adamımızın bedeninin aynısı... Eğer bu İsa ise bizim arkadaşımız nerede? Yok eğer bu bizim arkadaşımız ise İsa nerede?" dediler. Bu hadise üzerine Yahudilerin arasında büyük sözler ve tar¬tışmalar oldu. Hazret-i Meryem Asılan Yahudî çarmıha gerildikten sonra, Hazret-i Meryem yanında İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın duası ile Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın delilikten kendisine şifâ verdiği bir kadınla beraber geldi. İkisi, o kişinin İsa Aleyhisselâm olduğunu zannederek ağla¬yacaklardı ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı indirdi. İsa Aleyhisselâm onlara geldi. İsa Aleyhisselâm onlara sordu: -"Kim için ağlayacaksınız?" Onlar: -"Senin için!" dediler. İsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Allâh-ü Teâlâ, beni göğe kaldırdı. Bana ancak hayır isabet etti. Bu kişi onlar için bana benzetildi," dedi. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın 7 Gün Sonra Tekrar Yeryüzüne İnmesi İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın göğe yükseltilmesinden yedi gün sonra, Aİlâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâm'a: (2/40) -"Mecdâlâniyye dağındaki bir yere in! Zira onun ağlaması kadar kimse sana şiddetli bir şekilde ağlamadı. Onun üzüntüsü kadar kimse senin için mahzun olup üzülmedi. Sonra havarilerine toplanmalarını iste. Ve onları (etrafa) gönder!" Onları insanları Allah'a davet etmeleri için değişik yerlere gönder, demektir. Allâh-ü Teâiâ hazretleri İsa Aleyhisselâm'i Mecdâlâniyye'de dağında bir yere indirdi. İsa Aleyhisselâm, dağa indiği zaman bütün dağ nur ile ay¬dınlandı. Aynı gece Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı yine kendisine yükseltti. Bu gece Hıristiyanların ateş yaktıkları gecedir. (İsa Aleyhisselâm, havarileri topladı, her birini bir ülke ve memlekete gönderdi.) Sabah olduğunda havarilerin her biri, İsa Aleyhisselâm tarafından gönderildikleri milletin diliyle konuşmaya başladılar. İşte bu mekrullâh'ttr. Ve: "Bununla beraber mekrettiler, Allah da mekirlerine mekretti. Öyle ya, Allah hayru'l-mâkirîndir. Kavl-i şerifinin ma¬nâsı budur. Mekrullâh Yaratılmışlar tarafından gelen mekr, kötülük, aldatma ve hî-ledir. Mekr eğer Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından olursa, istidrâçtır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ, mekriyle kula istidrâç verir ve onu ansı¬zın tutar. Kulun ummadığı bir yer (ve zamanda) Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulu yakalar... Ey kul! Mevlânın sana ihsanının varlığından kork! Senin de¬vamlı olarak ona isyan etmenle beraber, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretle¬rinin devamlı sana lütufta bulunması ikram etmesi ve sana iyilik¬te bulunmasından kork! Zira bu senin için bir istidrâç olabilir? Sen onunla beraber durur, onunla şımarır ve sana verilen¬lerle sevinirsin. Sonra Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri seni ansızın tutar. Allâh-ü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Biz onları istidrac ile çıkarır, bilemeyecekleri cihetten yuvarlarız. İnsan Nimete Aldanmamalidir Seni (r.h.) Hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsında bu¬yurdular: Onları nimetle nimetlendirir ve onları nimetlere karşı şük-retmeyi unuttururum. İnsanlar, nimetlere meyledip, nimeti vere¬ni unuttukları zaman, (şiddetle) yakalanırlar. Ebu'l-Abbâs (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Yâni: Onlar, her ne hata işlediklerinde; onlara yeni yeni ni¬metler veririz. Bu hatadan dolayı istiğfarda bulunmayı ve tevbe etmeyi onlara unuttururuz. Istidraç Mürid'in nefsini bilmemesi ve Rabbinİ hakkıyla tanımaması; dava (şeyhlik ve evliyalık iddia ederek; şeriat ve tarikata uymayan şeyler) ile edepsizlik yapması veya tehir edilen kötü akıbetten do¬layı ve kendisine mühlet verilmesinden dolayı helâka gitmesidir. Kendisine verilen imhâl'dan dolayı kendilerine ihmâl edildi¬ğini zannederek şöyle der: -"Benim bu yaptığım eğer sû-i edeb (kötü edep ve edepsiz¬lik) olmuş olsaydı, elbette imdad (maddi ve manevî yardımlar) kesilirdi. Bunun ötesinde yükselmeksizin; işin zahirine itibâr ile nimetlerden uzaklaşmak gerekirdi." - Bu (durum ve kişinin bu hale düşmesi) ancak basîret nuru¬nu kaybetmesi veya nurunun zayıflaşmasmdandir. Ancak kaybeder ve hatta onun bilmediği bir cihetten nimet¬ler kendisinden kesilirdi. Hatta çoğu kere o kişi, taksîr'in kendisini (ve bütün benliğiyle kötülük kendisini) kapladığı halde yine nimet¬leri kesilmez. Nimetler kesilmediği halde ziyâdelik (daha fazlasının ve manevî olarak derecelerinin yükselmesinden) mahrum edilir, (işte bu durum) elbette nimetlerin kesilmesi demektir. Çünkü ziyâdeliğin içinde olmayan kişi, elbette noksanlıktadır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "İki günü müsavi (eşit) olan aidanmiştir. Eğer bu Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden uzaklaşmak olmamış olsaydı, elbette ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, seni başka şeylerden tahliye eder, seni kendi rızâsı için isteyerek,, (mâsivâyı) senden sarfeder (ve savardı). Bundan Allah'a sığınırız; mekrullah'dan ve hüsrandan... Ahmed Bin Hambel (R.H.)'In Tavsiyeleri Ahmed bin Hambel (r.h.) hazretleri, bazı ashabına (talebe ve arkadaşlarına) tavsiye ederek; şöyle buyurdular: -"Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın adaletinin satvendinden (seni kahretme¬sinden) korkl Fazl-ü kereminin rikatmdan (acımasını) ümit et!... Asla mekrullah'dan emin olma velev ki seni cennete koysa bile... Senin baban Âdem Aleyhisselâm cennette iken ona vaki olan şey¬ler vaki oldu... Bazı insanlar, cennete girdikleri halde onlardan büyük nimet (Allah'ı görme şerefi) kesilir. Ve onlara: "Yeyin-için afiyet olsun, takdim ettiklerinize mukabil geçmiş günlerde! Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, yemek ve içmekle onları yüksek makamlardan mahrum edip Allah'ı görmekten keser, alıkoyan Hangi mekr bunun üzerindedir? Ve hangi hüsran bundan daha büyüktür İSA ALEYHİSSELÂM KÂFİRLERDEN TEMİZLENDİ Yüce Meali: O vakit ki, Allah buyurdu: "Yâ îsâ! Emin ol, ben seni eceline yetireceğim ve seni bana ref edeceğim ve seni o küfredenlerden paklayacağım ve sana tâbi olanları, o küfredenlerin kıyamet gününe kadar fevkinde kılacağım; sonra da hep dönümünüz banadır. İhtilâf edip durduğunuz şeyler hakkında o vakit aranızda hükmü ben vereceğim."55 Hasılı, o küfredenleri dünyada ve âhirette şiddetli bir azap ile ta*zîb edeceğim; hem onlara yardımcılardan eser yoktur.56 Amma iymân edip, sâlih ameller işleyenlere gelince, onlara ecirlerini tamamıyla öder de Allah zâlimleri sevmez.57 İşte o hüküm, biz onu sana bu âyetlerden ve hikmetli zi-kir'den peyderpey okuyoruz.58 Doğrusu Allah indinde îsâ meseli, Âdem meseli gibidir; onu topraktan yarattı, sonra da ona ol dedi, o halde olur. Bu hak senin rabbinden, binâenaleyh şüphe edenlerden olma.60 Sana gelen ilimden sonra artık her kim seninle münâkaşa¬ya kalkarsa, "Haydi!" de; "Gelin, oğullarımızı ve oğullarınızı, ka¬dınlarımızı ve kadınlarınızı, kendilerimizi ve kendilerinizi çağıra¬lım; sonra can ü gönülden ibtihâl ile duâ edelim de Allah'ın la¬netini yalancıların boynuna geçirelim."61 Doğrusu işte budur; o kıssanın hak ifâdesi. Yoksa Allah'tan başka bir ilâh yoktur ve hakikat Allah, 0 öyle azîz, öyle hakim¬dir.62 Yine yüz çevirirlerse, muhakkak ki, Allah müfsidleri bilir.63 Tefsiri: "0 vakit ki, Allah buyurdu:" Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nin buyurduğu vakti hatırla: "Yâ îsâ! Emin ol, ben seni eceline yetireceğim," Seni eceline tam bir şekilde yetireceğim. Bunun manası: Ey İsa seni kâfirlerin seni öldürmelerinden koruyacağım. Sana yazmış olduğum ecele kadar seni (n ölümünü) geciktireceğim. Seni kendi ecelinle öldüreceğim (vefat ettireceğim). Kâfirlerin elleri ve öl-dürmeleriyle değil... "Seni Ref Edeceğim," Şimdi, "Bana," Keramet (ikram ve nimet)imin mahalline ve meleklerin karargahına kaldıracağım. Allâh-ü teâlâ hazretleri bunu (İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın göğe yükseltilme işini) kendisine yükseltmek kıldı; (ona) tazîm için... (Yoksa gerçek manâda İsa Aleyhisselâm, göğe yükseltildi.) Bunun misâli (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın): "Ben rabbime gidiyorum, O bana yolunu gösterir. Kavl-i şerifidir. Halbuki İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bunu söylediğinde, Irak'dan Şam'a gitti. Hacılara, "Allah'ın ziyaretçileri" adı verildi. Kabe'nin çevresinde oturanlara ise "Allah'ın komşuları" de¬nildi. Bütün bunlar saygı ve tazim içindir. Yoksa Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri mekândan münezzehtir... "Ve seni paklayacağım (temizleyeceğim)" Seni uzaklaştıracağım ve seni kurtaracağım, demektir. "O küfredenlerden," Kâfirlerin kötü komşuluklarından, habis (kötü ve pis) sohbetlerinden ve kirli muaşeret (ilişki)lerinden kurtaracağım... İsa (a.s.) Âhirzaman'da İnmesi Denildi ki: İsa Aleyhisselâm, Deccâl'in zamanında adil bir hakem olarak semâdan yeryüzüne inecektir. İsa Aleyhisselâm, putları kıracak, domuzu öldürecek ve cizyeyi kaldıracaktır. Mal o kadar çoğalacak ki, hatta malı kabul eden kimse olmayacaktır. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın yeryüzüne inme zamanında, İslâm milletin¬den başka bütün milletler helak olacaktır ve dinler yok olacaktır. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Evlenmesi İsa Aleyhisselâm Deccâli öldürdükten sonra, Arablardan bir kadınla evlenecektir. O kadından çocukları doğacaktır. Sonra İsa Aleyhisselâm, nüzulünden itibaren kırk yıl yaşadık¬tan sonra vefat edecektir. Müslümanlar, İsa Aleyhİsselâm'ın cenaze namazını kılacak¬lardır. Çünkü İsa Aleyhisselâm, bu ümmetten olmak için dua et¬mişti; Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri de onun duasını kabul etti.... Müslümanlar Üstündürler "Ve sana tâbi olanları, kılacağım;" (2/41) Onlar, Müslümanlardır. İslâm'ın aslında, İsa Aleyhisselâm'a tâbi olanlar, Müslümanlardır; her ne kadar şeriatları değişik olsa da... İsa Aieyhisselâm'ı tekzib edenler değildir. Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, İsa Aieyhisselâm'i yalanladılar. Ona gerçek manâda iman edenler, Müslümanlardır. "O küfredenlerin fevkinde," İsa Aleyhisseiâm'a mekr (ve hîle) yapanlardır. Ve (çağlar bo¬yunca) o yahudîlerin sîret ve ahlakı üzere olanlardır. Ehl-i İslâm, izzet, dine bağlılık, hüccet ve delil bakımında onlardan (Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlardan) üstündürler. "Kıyamet gününe kadar," Üstünlüğün gayesini belirtmek içindir; yoksa kıyamet günü, Müslümanların Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlara üstünlüğü son bulur ma¬nâsına değildir. Müslümanlar, kâfirleri zilletten kurtarırlar. Belki bunun manâsı, Müslümanlar, bu sonuca (kıyamet gününe) kadar Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan üstün geleceklerdir. Kıyametin kop¬masından sonra ise, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara dilediğini ya¬par... "Sonra da hep dönüşünüz banadır." Baas (ölümden sonra yeniden dirilmekle) dönüşünüz bana¬dır. Buradaki zamir, Isa Aleyhisselâm'a ve başkalarınadır. Ona tâbi olan Müslümanlara ve onu inkâr edenleredir, iltifatın zımnın¬da muhâtab zamirinin gaib zamiri üzerine tağlîb suretiyle burada zamir muhâtab zamiri olarak geldi. Müjdeleme ve korkutmada zamirin gayibten muhataba iltifatı daha belîğ ve daha tesirlidir... "O vakit aranızda hükmü ben vereceğim." O gün size bana dönmenizin akabinde, "İhtilâf edip durduğunuz şeyler hakkında," Din işlerinde ihtilâf ettiklerinizde...(aramızda hükmü ben vereceğim) Kâfirler İçin küfredenleri dünyada şiddetli bir azap ile ta'zîb edeceğim;" Kılıç, esaret, cizye alarak, hastalıkları onlara ulaştırmak ve onlara belâ ve musibetler vererek... Çünkü musîbet (ve hastalık) kâfirler hakkında ceza; mü'minler hakkında ise sevâb'tır. Çünkü bunlar, mü'minler için bir imtihandır. "Ve âhirette," Cehennem ateşinin azabı ile... Ve hem onlara yardımcılardan eser yoktur." Dünya ve âhirette onları Allah'ın azabından kurtaracak hiçkimse yoktur. Sîğa'nın cemi olarak gelmesi, cemi zamirine mukabil olması içindir. Yâni, onlardan herhangi biri için herhangi bir yardımcı bulunamaz, demektir. Ecirler Tam Verilir "Amma iymân edenler" Gönderdiklerime iman edenler, Ve sâlih ameller işleyenlere gelince," Mü'minler, din edinmeleri gibi... "Onlara ecirlerini tamamıyla öder de," Tam ve mükemmel bir şekilde amellerinin ecirleri kendileri¬ne verilir. Burada zamirin muhâtab'dan gaybe iltifat edip geçmesi; belki ta'zîb, azâb etme masdarıyla, "sevâb verme" masdarlarının. Celâl ve Cemâlin değişmesinden olduğunu ilân ve beyan içindir... "Allah zâlimleri sevmez." Allah, zâlimlere buğzeder ve onlardan asla râzî olmaz, de¬mektir. "İşte o hüküm," İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın geçen haberleri ve diğerlerinin haberle¬rini işaret etmektedir. "Biz onu sana peyderpey okuyoruz." Ey Habibim Ahmedî Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Biz onları sa¬na okuyoruz... Bu âyetleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine okuyan vahiyle memur olan melek (Cebrail Aleyhisselâm) olmasıyla beraber, Al¬lâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri burada okumayı kendi nefsine isnâd etti. Bu sebepten dolayı fiilin, âmirin emrine isnâd edilmesi yoluyla¬dır... Burada vahiy meleğine ta'zîm, belîğ ve açık bir şekilde var¬dır. Bunun güzel tarafı, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine okuması Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın emriyledi... hiçbir değişiklik yoktur. Onun için okuma işi Allâh-ü Teâlâ'ya izafe edildi. "Bu âyetlerden," Mensûb zamirinden hâldir. Senin peygamberliğinin sübûtu-na delâlet eden âyetler olarak... Çünkü bunlar, ancak bir kişinin bir kitabdan okuyarak veya kendisine gelen bir vahiyle öğrenebi¬leceği haberlerdir. Senin okuma ve yazma bilmediğin zahirdir. Geride kalan, muhakkak ki bunların vahiy olmasıdır... "Ve zikir'den, "Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den "Hakîm (hikmetli)11 Hikmetlere şâmil olan veya kendisine herhangi bir halel gelmesi yollarından korunmuş ve muhkem kitab, demektir. Mârifetullâh Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Allâh-ü teâlâ İsa Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle buyurdu: "Yâ îsâ! Emin ol, ben seni eceline yeti-receğim," Seni nefsânî sıfatlardan ve hayvânî vafıslardan arındıraca¬ğım. "Ve seni bana ref edeceğim," İnayet cezbeleriyle... Masivâ'dan (Allâh'dan gayrisinden) fe¬na bulmak için ısrar etmeyen kişi için, mârifetullâh makamına vuslat etmesi olmaz. Vuslata eremez. İsa Aleyhisselâm semâ'ya yükseltildiği zaman, şehvetlerin, gadabın ve kötü ahlakların yok olması yönünden melekler gibi oldu... Kurân-ı Kerim'e Tâbi Olmak Sâlike (seyr-ü suluk yolcusuna) gereken nefsini hevâ ve he¬vesten nehyetmesi, hidâyet yoluna tâbi olması; dâimi ve kaaim olan nimetlere kavuşmak ve zulümden kaçınmak için; âyetler ve zikri hakîm etmesi (Kur'ân-ı Kerim'le amel etmesidir)... Zâlimleri Allah Sevmez Allâh-ü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "Allah zâlimleri sevmez." Ömürlerini Allah'ın gayrisini talep etmekte geçirerek, nefis¬lerine zulmeden zâlimleri Allah sevmez. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Tarikata (ve şeriata) muhalif olan evliya oldu! (Veli kesildi)... Allâh'dan, Allah'ın gayrisini istedi.. Tarikat Ehli Tarikat ehli, kalbin sahifelerinden Allah'tan gayrisinin nakşı¬nı silenlerdir. Tarikat ehli, nefislerini kötü ve yerilmiş vasıflardan tezkiye edenlerdir. Çünkü bunlar (kalb'de Allâh'dan gayrisinin bulunması ve nefsin kötü ve yerilmiş ahlak ve vasıflara sâhib olması) marifet semâsına yükselmeye ve vuslat ulvîliğine ermeye mânidirler... Hikâye(Nahiv Âlimi ile Gemici) Mevlânâ Celâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.) buyurdular: (2/42) Bir nahiv âlimi bir gemiye binmişti. Böbürlenerek kendini öven bir yüz ve edâ ile gemiciye yöneldi. Ve ona sordu: -"Sen hiç nahiv okudun mu?" Gemici: -"Hayır!" dedi. Nahiv âlimi ona: -"Ömrünün yansı boşa gitmişi" dedi. Bu söz gemicinin çok zoruna gitti. Kendi kendine kızdı. Hid¬detlendi. Ama bir şey söylemedi. Denize açıldılar. Sert bir rüzgar çıktı. Gemiyi bir girdaba düşürdü. Bunun üzerine gemici nahiv â-limine seslendi: -"Yüzmesini bilir misin?" dedi. Nahiv âlimi olan genç: -"Bilmemi" dedi. Bunun üzerine gemici nahiv âlimi olduğu¬nu söyleyip, ümmî insana hava atan kişiye seslendi: -"İşte sen şimdi bütün ömrünü mahvettin! Yazık oldu sana!" - Neden? -"Birazdan gemi girdaba dalacakl Batacağız! Yüzmesini bil-şeydin, yüzer ve sahile kavuşup belki kurtulurdun!" dedi... Ey oğul! Burada yok olma ilmi lazım. Nahvi bırak! Onu elde edersen sudan hiçbir korku yoktur. Ey şah! Deniz ölüyü başında taşır! Dirinin denizde kurtulma¬sı ise çok zor... Sen de beşerî vasıflardan ölüysen, sırlar ve hikmetler denizi¬nin başı üstünde olursun! Allâh'dan Gayrisini Talep Eden Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayrisini talep edenler, hevâ ve şehvet denizinde boğuldular. Bunlar, yüksekliğe çıkmaya ve mele-i a'laya yükselmeye kaadir olamazlar... Varlıkdan Kurtulanlar Amma varlık kışrından (kabuğundan) kurtulanlar, kendi zâtlarından fena bularak âlem-i şuhûd'a ulaştılar. Onlar, hallerinin nurdan kanatlarıyla melek-i mukarrabin ile beraber uçarlar. Böylece onlar, dünyevî ağırlıklardan, meşguliyetlerden, kâl-u kîyl'den (laftan) ve bedenî şeylerden kurtulurlar.. Allâh-ü Teâlâ buyurdu: "Ey cinn-u ins'in ma'şeri! Gücünüz yeterse geçin gidin aktariarzu semadan... Cismânî heyet (şekilden) ve bedenî taallukatlardan tecrid ederek (soyutlanarak)... "Hemen geçin gidin!" Melekûti irâdenin yolunda ve ceberûtî nefeslerden sıyrılma¬nız ve böylece yüceler hazretine vasıl olmanız için geçin... "Geçemezsiniz olmazsa ferman..." Beyyine olan bir hüccet ve delil ile vasıl olursunuz. Bu hüccet ve beyyine de; tevhîd, tecrîd ve tefrîdtir. Bunlar da ilim, amel ve fena fillâh ile olur... Doğum İki Çeşittir İsa Aleyhisselâm şöyle buyurdular: "iki kere doğmayan kişi, semevâtın melekûtuna eremez." Doğum iki çeşittir. 1- Zârûri, 2- İhtiyarî Zarurî (mecburi) olan doğum, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerimin yaratmasıyladır. Bunda insanın herhangi bir müdâhalesi, kesbi, ihtiyarı (seçimi) yoktur... Bu zahirî doğumdur... İhtiyarî doğum, kesb (çalışma) ile olan doğumdur. İsa Aleyhisselâm bu ikinci doğuma işaret ettiler. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazret¬leri bizleri ve sizleri bu ikinci doğuma muvaffak kılsın! Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri sevdiği ve razı olduğunda; bu hasta nefis (ve gönüllere) en faziletli devaları ile tedavi eder. Muhakkak ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, herşeyi takdir etti. Allah'ın kolaylaştır-masıyla her zor iş çok kolay olur... Âdem Misâli "Doğrusu Allah indinde Isâ meseli İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın eşsiz olan şanı ve intizâmı, garip misâller silsilesinde; Hazret-i İsa'nın misâli; "Allah indinde," Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nm takdir ve hükmünde... "Âdem meseli gibidir;" Acâib hâli gibidir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın durumu hakkında hiçbir şüpheci şüphe etmedi ve hiçbir münâzaacı (çekişmeci) mü¬nazaa ve çekişme yapmadı... "Onu topraktan yarattı," Meselin tefsiridir. İ'rab'dan mahalli yoktur. Allah, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbini topraktan yarattı, de¬mektir. Âdem Denilmesi Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: Lsii- "Onu yarattı" kavl-i şerifindeki zamir Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a racidir. Halbuki Âdem Aleyhisselâm, toprak iken var değildi?" Cevâb: Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın heykeli, yakında Âdem Aleyhisse-lâm olacaktı. Onun için bundan önce kendisine "Âdem" adı verildi. Yakın vaki olacak şey vaki olmuş demektir... "Sonra da ona ol dedi," Onu beşer olarak yarattı "O halde olur." Söylenenin gereği hemen oluverir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın emret¬tiği gibi oluverir. Âdem Aleyhisselâm olduğu hali hikâye etmek için müzârii (fiile) iltifat etti. Bu kâmil icadın şu an vaki olan ve müşahede edi¬len surette tasvirinde demektir. Necrân Heyetinin Medine-i Münevvere'ye Gelmesi Rivayet olundu: Necrân heyeti Medine-i Münevvere'ye geldiler. Onlardan on dört kişi eşrâfdandılar. İçlerinde onların efendisi vardı. 0 en büyükleriydi. İsmi Uhîb'di. Onun akabinde gelen ve görüşlerinin sahibi olan ve adı Abdulmesîh olan olan kişiydi. Üçüncüleri ise, Ebû Harise bin Alkame idi. Din âlimleriydi. Bunun büyük bir şeref ve hatırı vardı Hıristiyanların arasında. Rum melikleri onun için bir çok kilise bina ettiler. Rum melikler, her sene ona ikramlar ve hediyeler gönderirdi. Medine-i Münevvere'ye geldiler. İkindi namazından sonra Medine-i Münevvere mescidinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin huzuruna çıktılar. Üzerlerinde güzel elbiseler vardı. Cüsseli yüzleri vardı. Na¬maza kalktılar, kendi kıblelerine dönüp namaz kıldılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ashâb-ı onlara mâni olmak istediler. (2/43) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabına: Onları bırakın! Onlara ilişmeyin!" buyurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olan ihtiyacından dolayı, Âl-i İmrân'a konaklamadan önce Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi¬ler. Bu Ebû Harise ve beraberinde bir adam daha Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin huzuruna çıktılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri ikisine: "Müslüman olunuz!" buyurdu. Onlar: -"Biz senden önce Müslümandık!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: -"Yalan söylüyorsunuz. Sizin şu üç hareketiniz, Müslüman olmanıza mânidir. Onlar: 1 - Sizin haça tapmanız, 2- Domuz eti yemeniz. 3- Sizin Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin çocuk doğurduğuna i-nanmanızdır. Onlar: -"Ya Muhammedi Niçin peygamberimiz İsa'ya sövüyorsu¬nuz?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: "Ne söylüyorum ben?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Sen onun kul olduğunu söylüyorsun?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Evet! İsa Aleyhisselâm, Allah'ın kulu, peygamberi ve keli¬mesidir. Allah onu bakire ve tertemiz olan Hazret-i Meryem'e ilkâ etti." Onlar kızdılar. Ve onlar: -"Sen babasız insan gördün mü hiç? Senin de kabul ettiğin gibi, babasız olan insan yoktur. Öyleyse Isa Aleyhisselâm'm babası Allah'tır," dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara: -"Elbette ki Âdem Aleyhisselâm, babası ve annesi yoktu." Bundan dolayı Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın Allah'ın oğlu olması gerekmez. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın hâli de böyledir... Birinin babasız ve annesiz olarak var olması, babasız olarak var olmasından daha büyük bir harikulade yaratmadır. Burada garib olan bir hadise başka bir garib hadiseye ben¬zetilerek misâl getirildi. Bununla hasımların şüphelerini ortadan kaldırmak içindir. Kendisinden daha garib bir şeye nazaran bu daha garib'tir. Hıristiyanların İnançları Bâtıldır "Bu hak," Sana kıssa edip anlattığımız Hazret-i İsa ve onun annesinin haberleri gerçek ve doğrudurlar. Onlar: "Senin rabbindendir," Hıristiyanların, "İsa, Allah'ın oğludur," ve onların "Meryem bir ilâh doğurdu" ve bunlara benzer sözleri asla doğru değildir"Bundan dolayı (asla) şüphe edenlerden olma." Bundan şek ve şüphe edenlerden olma! Hitâb'ın, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olması, teşvîkve he¬yecanlandırmak yoluyla ziyâde tesbit içindir. Çünkü bir şeyden nehyetmek, hakikatte o nehyedilen şeyden nehyedilenin sudurunun tasavvurunu gerektirir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri kendisine indirilenin sıhhatinda asla şek ve şüphe etmezdi. Bunun manâsı: Sen yakînine devam et! Sen üzerinde oldu¬ğun hak tumâniyetin (kalbi mutmainliğin) üzerinde ol! Bunda sekten ve şüpheden münezzeh ol!... İmam Ebu'l-Mensûr (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: İsmet (gü¬nahtan korunmuş olmak), mihneti ve nehyedilmeyi kaldırmaz. İBTİHÂL ve LA'NETLEŞMEK "Her kim seninle münâkaşaya kalkarsa," Hıristiyanlardan... çünkü onlar, münazara ederek karşı geli¬yorlar. "Onda" İsa Aleyhisselâm ve annesinin işi hakkında; onlar, bu hadi¬senin anlatıldığı gibi olmadığı düşüncesindedirler. "Sana gelen ilimden sonra," Katî olarak icabette bulunmayı gerektiren açık âyetlerden sonra, onlar, senden bunları işittikleri halde üzerinde oldukları dalâlet ve kötülüklerinden vazgeçmediler. "De: Onlarla (sözden anlamayan ve hakikati kabul etmeyenlerle) konuşmayı kes! Onlarla inâd edenlerle yapıldığı gibi muamele et! Bu da senin onları lanetleşmeye davet etmendir. Bunun için onla¬ra deki: "Haydi! Gelin!" aslında, yükselmektir. Sanki çağıran kişi, yüksekte, ça¬ğırılan kişi de düşük bir yerdedir. Ona kendisine yükselmesini em¬retmektedir. Sonra, bu ( kelimesi) nerede olursa olsun çağırılan her kişi için kullanılır oldu. Manası: Görüşünüz ve delillerinizle gelini (İddialarınızı isbatiayin) demektir, yoksa bedenlerinizle gelin, demek değildir. Çünkü onlar, cesedleriyle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin huzurunda hazır ve onun karşfsmdaydılar. "Çağıralım, oğullarımızı ve oğullarınızı," Burada erkeklerin zikriyle iktifa edildi, kız çocukları zikredilmedi. Erkek çocukların kız çocuklarından daha izzetli olduğu zahir olması (dış görünüşte onların yanında erkeklerin kızlardan daha üstün tutulmasından)dır. Veya kadınlar ise başka bir cihetten kız çocuklarına taalluk etmektedir. "Ve kadınlarımızı ve kadınlarınızı, kendilerimizi ve kendilerinizi (çağıralım)." Bizden ve sizden her birimiz, değerli bildiğini, ailesini ve kalbinin kağlı olduğu kişileri, mübâheleye çağırsın. Onun üzerine yüklensin. "Sonra can-ü gönülden ibtihâl ile duâ edelim," Yalancılara lanet okuyarak ibtihâl ile dua edelim. Diyemli ki: "Allah'ın laneti bizden ve sizden yalancı olanın üzerine olsun!" "Allah'ın lanetini yalancıların boynuna geçirelim." "İbtihâl ile duâ edelim," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıf olup onun mânasını açıklamaktadır. Lanetleşme Rivayet olundu: Onlar (Hıristiyan olan Necrân heyeti) mübâheleye davet olundukları zaman, -"Dönüp bakalım ve düşünelim!" dediler. Birbirleriyle baş başa kaldıklarında, Abdulmesîh'e sordular: -"Görüşün nedir?" Abdulmesih: -"Ey Hıristiyanlar topluluğu! Vallahi! Gerçekten sizler, Muhammed'in mürsei nebî olduğunu anladınız ve gerçeği kavra¬dınız! Muhakkak ki o, size sahibiniz (İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın) emrin¬den bir fasıl (bölüm) ile geldi. Vallahi hiçbir kavim yoktur ki, bir peygamber ile mübâhele etsin (İanetleşsin de) o kavmin büyükleri yaşasınlar ve onların küçükleri yetişsinler. (Bu mümkün değildir.) Eğer siz bunu yaparsanız muhakkak ki helak olursunuz. Eğer bundan kaçınırsanız, alışageldiğiniz dininiz üzere devam etmek ve olduğunuz şey üzerine ikâmet etmek istiyorsanız, efendice adam¬la (Muhammed s.a.v.) ile vedâlaşın, savuşup memleketinize dö¬nün!" Abdulmesîh'in bu konuşması üzerine Hıristiyanlar, Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de Hazret-i Hüseyin (r.a.)'ı ku¬cağına almış; Hazreti-i Hasan (r.a.)'m elinden tutmuş, Hazret-i Fâtıma (r.a.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'m arkasında, Hazret-i Ali (r.a.)'a Hazret-i Fâtıma'nın arkasından yürüyordu. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) şöyle diyordu: -"Ben dua ettiğim vakit sizler de "Âmin" deyin" Necrânhlann piskopusları, din işlerinde en bilginlerinin (2/44) adı Ebû Harise idi. Hıristiyanlara şöyle seslendi: -"Ey Hıristiyanlar topluluğu! Ben öyle (mübarek) yüzler görüyorum ki, eğer Allâh-ü Teâlâ dilerse elbette (onların yüzüsuyu hürmetine) dağlan yerinden oynatır. Onlar için dağlan yok eder. Onunla (Muhammed Mustafa s.a.v. ile) mübâhele etmeyin! (Doğru yolda olduğunuzu iddia ederek onunla lanetleşmeyin!) Eğer lanetleşirseniz, helak olursunuz! Ta kıyamet gününe kadar yeryüzünde hiçbir Hıristiyan kalmaz!" (Bunun üzerine Hıristiyanlar iliklerine kadar korku hissetti¬ler. Korkudan tir tir tirdediler. Hakikat ile karşılaştılar: ama inatlarından ve dünyevî çıkarla¬rından dolayı, o nurlu gerçeği kabul etmediler... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler.) -"Ey Ebu'l-Kâsım! Bizim görüşümüz, seninle asla mübâhele etmemektir. Biz seni dinin üzerine terkedelim; biz de kendi dini¬miz üzerine sebat kılalım!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Mübâhele'den kaçındığınız an; Müslüman olun. Müslü¬manlar için (helal) olan şeyler sizin için de olur. Müslümanlar üze¬rine olan (vazifeler) sizin üzerinize de (vazife) olur," buyurdu. Onlar, Müslüman olmaktan kaçındılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onlara buyurdu: -"Eğer Müslüman olmazsanız, ben sizinle savaşırım!" Onlar: -"Bizim Arablarla savaşmaya gücümüz yok ve böyle bir şeye dayanamayız. Lakin seninle müsâlaha (sulh) yapmak istiyoruz: Bizimle savaşmaman, bizi korkutmaman, bizi dinimizden tered¬dütlere düşürüp çıkartmaman üzere, her sene sana iki bin elbise vermeyi bu elbiselerin bin adedini Safer ayında ve bin adedini de Receb ayında vermeyi ve her sene demirden yapılmış normal otuz zırh (cizye) vermeyi taahhüd ediyoruz!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) onlarla müsâlaha yaptı. Ve bu anlaşmayı onlar için bir yazıya geçirip vesikalandırdi. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Nefsim yed-i kudretinde olan Allah'a yemin ederim ki, hiç şüphesiz helak Necrân ehline çok yaklaştı. Eğer lanetleşmeye kalkışsalardı, elbette ki maymun ve domuzlara neshedileceklerdi (döndürüleceklerdi) ve bu vadi ateş olup kendilerini yakacaktı ve elbette Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Necrân ve ehlini, hatta ağaçların başlarında olan kuşlarını bile helak edecekti. Ve bir sene geçme¬den Hıristiyanların tamamı helak olacaktır." Hıristiyanların Anlattıkları "Doğrusu işte budur;" Isa Aleyhisselâm ve annesinin haberlerinden kıssa edilenler (anlatılanlar), "O kıssanın hak ifadesidir." Hıristiyanlann tekzîb ve yalanları asla doğru değildir. "Yoksa bir ilâh yoktur." Hiçbir ilâh yoktur. "Allah'tan başka," Hıristiyanların teslis (üçleme) inancını red için, ifâde eden is¬tiğrak manâsına olan '& ile tasrih edildi. "Ve hakikat Allah, 0 Öyle azîz, öyle hakimdir." Allah, takdir edilenlerin hepsine kadirdir. Hakîmdir, bütün ma'lumatı ihata etti. Kudret ve hikmetinde onun asla ortağı yok¬tur. Ulûhiyette ona hiçbir şey ortak olamaz. "Yine yüz çevirirlerse," Tevhidi kabul etmekten yüz çevirir ve bu parlak hüccetler, açık delillerle gözler önüne serildikten sonra, sana kıssa edilen bu hakkı kabullenmekten kaçınırlarsa... "Muhakkak ki, Allah müfsidleri bilir." Onlardan sözünü kes ve onların işini Allah'a havale et, de¬mektir. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleri, müfsidlerin (fesat çıkaranların) fesatlarını hakkıyle bilmekte ve onların kalblerinde bulunan fasid ve bozuk niyetlerinle vâkıf ve içlerinde olana muttali'dir. Allah, onları cezalandırmaya da kadirdir... Bilki peygamberler ile yapılan mübâhelenin büyük bir tesiri vardır. Bunun sebebi ise onların nefislerinin mukaddes ruh (Ceb¬rail Aleyhisselâm) ile bitişmelerinden ve Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretle-ri'nin onları ruhu'I-kudus ile teyid etmelerindendir. O, Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın izniyle unsurî alemde de müessirdir. Unsurî alemin infiali onun sebebiyle oluyor; bedenimizin infialinin ruhumuzdan, ilâhi varidat sebebiyle olduğu gibi... Meselâ gadab, korku, sevinç, ma'şûkun hallerini tefekkür etmek ve bunlardan başka irâdeler ve azimetlerin meydana gelmesinden dolayı a'zaların hdrekete geçmesinden meydana gelen şeyler gibi... Melekî nefislerin infiallerinin bu âlemde tesirleri, teveccühü ittisali anında kendilerine bitişene tesir eder ve böylece anâsırın (su, hava, ateş ve toprak) ecrâmının infialini yapar. însanî nakıs nefisler ise burada murad ettiği gibidir. Görmedin mi Hıristiyanların nefisleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Haz-retleri'nin zâtının karşısında mübâheleden önce korkuya kapılıp nasıl infiale geldiler? Mübâheleden çekindiler ve kaçındılar ve ciz¬ye ile Müslümanların emrine ve emânetine girmeyi istediler. Te'vilât-ı Kâşâniyye'de de böyledir. Evliyâ'mn Duaları Evliyâ'nın hâli de böyledir. Bir insanın aleyhine beddua ettik¬leri zaman; bunun büyük bir tesiri olur. Hastalığa, ölüme ve bun¬lardan başka belâlara sebep olur... Hikâye (Evliyâ'nın Bedduası) Rivayet olundu: Şair el-Besâtî bir gün, Şeyh Kemâleddin el-Hocendî (k.s.) Hazretleri'ni şâirlerin meclisinde gördü. Ona şöyle buyurdu: "Ey levent (oğlan)! Nerelisin? Nerelisin? Şeyh fevri olarak ona cevab verip şöyle buyurdu: -"Hocendenim! Hocendenim! Hocend!" Lakin Şeyh hazretleri, şairin kendisine böyle sû-i edeb'te bu¬lunmasından ve kendisine kötü muamele etmesinden eziyet duy¬du. Şair el-Besâtfnin hareketini onun sarhoşluğuna hamletti. -"Belki bu genç, sarhoştur!" dedi ve onu hoş karşıladı. Şeyh'in bu sözlerini şair el-Besâtî işitti. Ona karşı birden bire hiç düşünmeden şöyle dedi: "Adamlar, senin siyah gözlerinden harab ve tutkun oldular. Ayık ve uyanık olanlar, sözlerinden mest ve meftun oldu¬lar.!" Ve hiciv yoluyla ona şöyle dedi; Ey mulhid Hocendiî Büyük sakal sahibi! sakalların gayet büyük ama, sen büyüklüğüne göre söz söyleyemedin! Şeyh Kemâleddin el-Hocendi (k.s.) onun bu sözlerini işitince, şiddetli bir acı duydu. Bu mecliste ona beddua etti. Şeyhin, onun hakkındaki şerif nefesinin tesiriyle şair el-Besâtî hemen o saat düşüp öldü... (2/45) Sâlihlere Eziyet Akıllı kişi, Allah'ın sâlih kullarına eziyet etmekten kaçınmalı¬dır. Çünkü onun hilesi, evliyaya değil; kendisinin başına döner. "Yer'de bir kibirlenme ve bir suikast düzeni! Halbuki fena düzen ancak sahibinin başına geçer; Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: Ey Ney yapan, onunla doğru sözü inle! Ey genç! Pirin nefe¬sinden kork! Yaşlılara İkram Eden Meşâhiyin kalblerini muhafaza etmek, (yaşlıların gönüllerini hoş tutmak) onlara karşı muhalif olmayı terketmek; arzulanan yüksekliklere çıkmaya ve tarakkî etmeye, ikram ve saygının gön¬derilmesine (görmeye) sebeptir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Herhangi bir genç, yaşlı bir insana yaşlılığından dolayı ik¬ramda bulunursa, mutlaka Ailâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri onun için yaşlılığında kendisine ikrâm'da bulunacak kişiyi nasib eder." Üstadın Hakkı Meşâyih-i kiram (k.s.) hezarâti buyurdular: -"Üstadlara karşı gelmenin (onlara isyan etmenin) tevbesi yoktur." Hikâye (Edep) Ebû'I-Hasan el-Hemedânî (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Gençliğimde, bir gece Cafer el-Hâlidî'nin yanındaydım. Onun meclisine gitmeden öncede evde bir kuşu fırına atmalarını söyle¬miştim. Kalbim hep evdeydi. Cafer, bana: -"Bu geceyi bizimle beraber geçir," dedi. Ben herhangi bir şey bahane ederek, evime döndüm. Kuşu fırından çıkarttılar. Önüme koydular. Hazır olanların gafil oldukları bir anda, kapıdan bir köpek girdi. Fırından kızarmış olan kuşu (önümden) alıp götürdü. Kuşun altında pişen pilavı ge¬tirirken hizmetçinin eteği bir yere takıldı. Hizmetçi düştü, bütün pilav döküldü. Sabah olduğunda Cafer'in huzuruna vardım. Gözleri bana i-liştiğinde şöyle dedi: -"Meşâhiy-i Kirâm'ın kalbini muhafaza etmeyen (hoş tutma¬yan) kişiye kendisine eza verecek bir köpek musallat kılınır." Hikâye (Büyüklerin bedduası) Şeyh Ebû Ali ed-Dakkâk (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Belh ehli, Muhammed bin el-Fazl (k.s.) Hazretleri'ni ken-di şehirlerinden sürgün ettikleri zaman, onlara şöyle beddua etti: -"Allâhım! Onları sıdk'tan menetî" Gerçekten ondan sonra Beeh şehrinden bir sıddîk çıkmadı. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri bizleri ve sizleri evliyaya muhalefet etmekten muhafaza etsin! Amin... KİTAB EHLİNE SESLENİŞ Yüce Meali: De ki: "Ey ehl-i kitâb! Gelin, sizinle bizim aramızda müsavi bir kelimeye... Şöyle ki; Allah'tan başka ma'bûd tanımayalım, Ona hiçbir şeyi şerik koşmayalım, ve bazımız ba'zımızı Al¬lah'tan beride Rab ittihaz etmesin." Eğer buna karşı yüz çevirir¬lerse, o vakit şöyle deyin: "Şâhid olsun ki, biz hakîkaten müslimiz: Müsâlemetkârız."64 Tefsiri: "De ki: Ey ehl-i kitâb!" Ey Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar! "Gelin" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kitab ehlinin (ve bütün insanla¬rın) iman etmelerine haris idi (çok düşkündü). Allâh-ü Teâlâ Haz¬retleri, kendisine mücâdele ve delil getirmede adaletle güzel bir yol (ve metod) üzere hareket etmesini emretti. Her akl-i selîm sahibinin onun insaf üzere bina edilmiş bir kelâm olduğuna şâhidlik edeceği bir yol takib etmesini ve mücâdeleyi terketmesini buyurdu. Konuşmasında, taassub şaibesi olacak bir şekilde bir tarafa meyletmemesini emretti. Bu da merkezde sabit olan kelâmdır. Bize ve size nisbetle eşit ve mutedil bir sözdür. Onun için Allah: De ki: Ey ehl-i kitâb! Gelin." Buyurdu. Teâlev Kelimesinin Manâsı kelimesi, "gelin, buyurun," demektir. Burada geçen, "gelin"den murad, kendisine davet edi¬len şeyin (tevhidin) tayini ve ona nazar etmeye teveccühtür... Yoksa bir mekandan başka bir mekana geçmek ve intikâl demek değildir. Çünkü bu lafzın aslı jujı 'den alınmadır. Bu da düşük bir yerden yüksek bir yere çıkmak demektir. Sonra çok kullanıldı. Hatta asıl manâsı bırakılıp, kendisine davet edilen şey üzerine yönelme manâsında oldu. Müslümanlar İle Kitab Ehli "Sizinle bizim aramızda müsavi bir kelimeye..." Kendisinden peygamberlerin ve ilâhî kitabların ihtilâl etmediği müsavi bir kelimeye gelin. Bazımız bazımıza karşı insaflı o kelimede hiçbirimizin diğer sahibine (karşısındakine) meyletmeden kabul edeceği kelimeye gelin. O kelime şudur: "Allah'tan başka ma'bûd tanımayalım," İbâdeti sâdece O'na yapıp ve ibâdette ihlâsla olmaya, "O'na hiçbir şeyi şerîk koşmayalım," İbâdette müstahak olmada Allâh'dan gayrisini asla O'na şirfc koşmayalım. Ve onu ibâdet etmeye ehil görmeyelim. Ve bazımi ba'zımızı Allah'tan beride Rab ittihaz etmesin." "Uzeyr Allah'ın oğludur" veya "Mesîh (İsa Aleyhisselâm] Allah'ın oğludur" demek suretiyle kimseyi Rab edinmeyelim. Haramı helâl ve helâli haram yapma konularında (dini, maddî çıkarlarına âlet eden) "ahbâr" (din adamlarına keşiş, papa? ve hahamlara asla) itaat etmeyelim. Çünkü onların her biri bizden bazıları ve onlar da bizim gibi beşerdirler.... Allah'a İsyanda Mahlûka İtaat Fudayl (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Halik Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan olan bir şeyde mahlûk'a itaat etmeyi asla aklıma getirmemi Ve mahlûk'a aldırış etmem! Kıbleden başka bir yere dönülüp namaz kılınır mı hiç? Şâhid Olun ki Biz Müslümanız "Eğer buna karşı yüz çevirirlerse," Sizin kendilerini davet ettiğinizi tevhîd ve şirki terk etmekten yüz çevirirlerse (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, tevhide yönelmez ve şirke devam ederlerse), "O vakit şöyle deyin:" Ey Habibim Ahmed! Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Sen ve mü'minler, onlara şöyle söyleyin: "Şâhid olsun ki, biz hakîkaten müslimiz: Müsâlemetkânz." Yâni delil ve hüccetler sizi ilzam edip, sâdece bizim Müslüman olduğumuzu itiraf ediniz. Rum Kayserine Gönderilen Mektub Rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Rum Kayserine şöyle bir mektub yazdı. "Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile Allah'ın kulu ve rasûlü Muhammed'den, Rumların büyüğü Hirakle (Herakliyüse); Selâm, hidâyete tâbi olanların üzerine olsun! Bundan sonraî Ben seni islâm'ın davetine çağırıyorum. Müslüman ol, selâmet bulî (Dünyada esir olmaktan ve âhirette azâb görmekten kurtul) Müslüman ol, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, sana ecrini iki kere versinî Eğer sen Müslüman olmaktan yüz çevirirsen, Erilsilerin günahı senin üzerindedir. Ey kitab ehliî Ey ehl-i kitâb! Gelin, sizinle bizim aramızda müsâvî bir kelimeye... Şöyle ki; Allah'tan başka ma*bûd tanımaya¬lım, O'na hiçbir şeyi şerik koşmayalım, ve ba'zımız ba'zımızı Al¬lah'tan beride Rab ittihaz etmesin." Eğer buna karşı yüz çevirir¬lerse, o vakit şöyle deyin: "Şâhid olsun ki, biz hakîkaten müslimiz: Müsâlemetkânz. (2/46) Rum Kayserinin Tutumu Sahih haberde şöyle geldi. Hirakliyüs, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Haz-retleri'nin hâli hakkında soruşturma (ve araştırma yaptı). Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'ni, ona gelen yazıda öğrendi. Ve şöyle de¬di: -"Keşke onun (O Yüce Rasûlün) yanında olsaydım, onun ayaklarının altını öperdim!" Çünkü Herakliyüs, daha önceki kitablardan, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin doğruluğu hakkında malumat edinmişti. Fakat başkanlığın elinden gitmesinden korktuğu içinde imanını izhâr edemedi. Mektubun cevâbında Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle yazdı: Gerçekten ondan sonra Beeh şehrinden bir sıddîk çıkmadı. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerf bizleri ve sizleri evliyaya muhalefet etmekten muhafaza etsinî Amin... "Senin hak peygamber olduğuna şahitlik ediyorum. Lakin Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın İsa Aleyhisseİâm için seçmiş olduğu eski dini terk etmeye gücümüz yetmezi" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Herakliyüs'ün bu mektubuna taaccub etti. Ve şöyle buyurdu: "Muhakkak ki mülkleri, kıyamete kadar ebediyen sabit. Îrân Kisrâsına Mektup Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Farislerin meliki Kisrâ'ya da mektub yazdı. Kisrâ {diplomasıyla uymayan bir harekette ve küs¬tahlıkta bulunarak), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin mektubunu yırttı ve onu öldürmeyi murâd etti. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Kisrâ'ya beddua ederek şöyle buyurdu: "Allâh-ü Teâlâ onların mülkünü yırtıp (yeryüzünden kaldırsın bundan böyle) ebediyen onların mülkü ve saltanatı olmasın!" Gerçekten de öyle oldu... Kullukta İhlâs Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır. Bütün dinlerin aslı, kulluğu sâdece Allah için ihlasla yapmak¬tır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Allah'tan başka ma'bud tanımayalım, O'na hiçbir şeyi şerîk koşmayalım," Allâh'dan başkasına ibâdet etmediğimiz gibi, Allâh'dan rızâ¬sından gayri bir şey de istemeyelim. bazımızı Allah'tan beride Rab ittihaz etmesin. "Ve bazımız Rızkı talep etmek ve işlerin görülmesini mutavassıtlardan (araya girenlerden) görmek... "Eğer buna karşı yüz çevirirlerse," Bu asıldan yüz çevirirse, "O vakit şöyle deyin," Siz söyleyin ki: "Şâhid olsun ki, biz hakîkaten müsümiz: Müsâlemetkânz." Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın bizi davet ettiği tevhidte, kullukta ihlâsta, şirki nefyedip (kabul etmeyip) Allah'a teslim olduk. Kâfirleri Şâhid Tutmak (Ayet-i kerime'de: "Şâhid olsun ki, biz hakîkaten müsümiz: Müsâlemetkânz" buyruldu. Bunun hikmeti ve sırrı nedir?) İslâm'da kâfirleri şâhid tutmanın sırrı, kâfirlerin, kıyamet gününde mü'minlerin İslâm ve tevhid üzere olduklarında onlara şahitlik etmeleri içindir. Mü'minler de onlara şahitlik yapacakları gibi.... Müezzine Şahidlik Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Ebû Said el-Hudrî (r.a.) hazretlerine buyurdukları gibi: -"Görüyorum ki sen koyunları (davarları) ve kırları seviyor¬sun. Davarların başında yahud bâdiyede (kırlarda) iken namaz için Zira müezzinin sesinin yetiştiği yere kadar, her insan, cin ve şey¬tan mutlaka onun lehine kıyamet günü şahitlik edecektir. İlim Ve Amel Kâfirlerin Müslümanlara şahidliği kıyamet gününde tevhid üzere olacak ve kendilerinin aleyhinde de hüccet ve delil olacaktır. Tevhid, urvet-i vuskâ (kopmayan güvenilir bir kulp) ve asılla¬rın aslıdır. Gayb tarafından ihlaslı kullara hibe edilen kabulün ka¬bulüdür. Akıllı kişiye düşen, manâsından yüz çevirmek ve Allah'ın ki¬tabına asla muhalif olmamaktır. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in manâsı üzerine düşünmek ve derinlemesine inmekten mahrum olmamaktır. Mü'min mutlaka ilim ve amel yoluna girmelidir. Mü'min, elbiselerden soyulup, kefene sarılıp, üzerine toprak atılmadan (mezara girmeden) önce, cehalet, azgınlık ve dalâlet (sapıklık) yolundan kaçınmalıdır. Zorun En Zoru Faziletli Abdurrahman el-Câmi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Bir gün Nuşirevân'ın meclisinde akıllı üç büyük hükemâ toplandı. Söz zorun en zoru ne olduğuna geldi. Rûm'Iu Hakîm, Hind'li Hakîm, Hakîm Bezer Cumhur. Rumlu Hakîm: En zor şey, yaşlılıkla gelen fakirliktir. Hindli Hakîm: Zorun en zoru, gam ve kederlerin çokluğuyla beraber, bedenin illeti ve marazı (hastalığı)dır. Hakîm Bezer Cumhur: Zorun en zoru, ecelin yaklaşması ve amelinin kötü olmasıdır. Hükemâ'nin hepsi onun sözünün üzerine ittifak ettiler. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri bizi ve sizi taat ve ibâdetin halâveti-ne (zevk ve tadına) erdirsinî Lezzetleri kesen ölüm gelmeden ön¬ce, Allah bizleri, tevfîk ile kuvvetlendirip, başarıya erdirsin! Âmini İBRAHİM ALEYHİSSELÂM Yüce Meali: Ey ehl-i kitâb! Niçin İbrahim hakkında münâkaşa ediyorsunuz? Halbuki Tevrat ve İncil ancak ondan sonra indirildi; bunu da mı akl etmiyorsunuz?65 İşte siz öylesiniz... Haydi biraz bilginiz olan şeyde münâka¬şa ettiniz; ya hiçbir ilminiz olmayan şeyde niçin münâkaşa eder¬siniz? Halbuki Allah bilir, siz bilmiyorsunuz. İbrahim ne Yahudi idi, ne Nasrânî... Ve lâkin müslim bir hanîf (lekesiz bir muvahhid) idi ve müşriklerden olmamıştı.67 Doğrusu, insanların İbrahim'e en yakını, her halde onun izince gidenler ve şu Peygamber ve iymân edenlerdir. Allah da mü'minlerin velîsidir. Tefsiri: "Ey ehl-i kitâb!" Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan. "Niçin münâkaşa ediyorsunuz?" Mücâdele ediyorsunuz?"hakkında/'MiIleti, "İbrahim," İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın şeriatı hakkında.... İbrâhimî Dinler Tâbiri Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan her biri İbrahim Aleyhisselâm hakkında münazaa ve münâkaşa ettiler... Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan her biri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kendilerinden olduğunu zan ve iddia ettiler. Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, bu tutumlarıyla Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine karşı yükseklik taslamaya başladılar. Bunun üzerine bu âyet-i kerime indi. Bu âyet-i kerime'nin manâsı: -"Neden İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm kendinizden olduğunu id¬dia ediyorsunuz?" demektir. Tevrat ve Incîl Asırlarca Sonra İndi "Halbuki Tevrat indirildi mi?" Musa Aleyhisselâm üzerine. Ve İncil," Isa Aleyhisselâm üzerine... "Ancak ondan sonra..." Tevrat ve Incîl İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın ölümünden sonra in¬dirilmedi mi? Çünkü sizlere Yahudî ve Hıristayan ismi, ancak Tev¬rat ve İncil'in indirilmesinden sonra verildi. "Bunu da mı akl etmiyorsunuz?" Tefekkür etmiyor musunuz? Mezhebinizin (yolunuzun) but-lânmı(sapıklığını) düşünmüyor musunuz? Muhal olan bir şeyin cidali ve çekişmesiyle mücâdele ediyor¬sunuz? (2/47) Çünkü İbrahim Aieyhisselâm ile Hazret-i Musa Aleyhisselâm'ın sene arasında; bin (1000) İbrahim Aleyhisseiâm ile İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın arasında iki bin (2000) sene vardır. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kendisinden uzun bir zaman sonra gelen bir kişinin dinî üzerine nasıl olur? Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar "işte siz öylesiniz..." Cümle mübtedâ'dır. Haber tenbîh harfi ile sadır oldu. Sonra bir istinaf cümlesiyle başlanıldı. Bununla Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların gafletlerinin kemâlini beyan etmek içindir. Yâni sizler bu cihetten ahmak kişilersiniz, demektir. "Haydi biraz bilginiz olan şeyde münâkaşa ettiniz." Tevrat ve İncil'den Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'ın peygam¬berliğinden. hiçbir ilminiz olmayan şeyde niçin münâkaşa edersiniz?" Kitabınızda zikredilmeyen ve hakkında bilginiz olmayan İb¬rahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini hakkında neden münâkaşa ediyorsu¬nuz? Çünkü İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini hakkında bilginiz her iki kitabınızda da (Tevrat ve İncîl) kesin olarak yoktur. "Halbuki Allah bilir." Sizin ortaya koyduğunuz ve bize de öğretmeye çalıştığınız delil ve hüccetlerinizi Allah bilir. "Ve siz bilmiyorsunuz." Çekişme ve niza mahallini siz bilmezsiniz. "İbrahim ne Yahudi idi, ne Nasrânî..." Takrir edilen burhanın kendisiyle dile getirilmesinin tasrihi¬dir. "Ve lâkin bir hanîf (lekesiz bir muvahhid) İdi" Bozuk olan inançların hepsinden meyletmekten uzaktı. "Müslim," Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın emrine boyun eğmiş! Bundan murad, o-nun İslâm milleti üzere olduğu manâsı değil, ancak müşterekliği gerekli görmek içindir... "Ve müşriklerden de değildi." Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar Müşriktirler (Bu kavl-i şerif) Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların müşrik olduklarını ta'riz içindir. Çünkü onların (Yahudilerin} "Uzeyr Allah'ın oğludur. Ve (Hıristiyanların da "Mesîh Allah'ın oğludur" demelerinden dolayı Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar müşriktirler... Allâh-ü Teâlâ müşriklerin, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın milletin¬den olduğu iddialarını böylece reddetti. İbrahim (A.S.) A En Yakın "Doğrusu, insanların İbrahim'e en yakını," İnsanların içinde, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini üzere oldu¬ğunu söylemeye en haklı olanlar; "Her halde onun izince gidenler." Onun zamanında ona tâbi olanlar "Ve şu Peygamber!" Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.). O kendisine tâbi olmuştur. "Ve iymân edenlerdir." Bu ümmetten, Allah'a ve Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'e i-man edenlerdir. Çünkü onlar, kendilerine meşru kılınan işlerin çoğunda, asaleti üzere Hazret-i İbrahim'e muvafakat etmektedir¬ler... Allah Mü'minlerin Velisidir Allah da mü'minlerin velîsidir." Allah, mü'minlere yardım eder. Onları imanlarının sebebiyle en güzel bir şekilde mükâfatlandırır.. . Kitab Ehlinden Bir Taife "Ehl-i Kitâb'dan bir taife arzu etti kr'Sevdi ve istedi. kelimesi, manasınadır. ki "Sizi şaşirtsalar;" Sizi İslâm dininden küfür dinine çevirmeyi istediler. Burada, İaıL "bir taife" buyruldu. Çünkü: "Ehl-i kitâb içinden kalkınan bir ümmet var, gece vakitleri Allah'ın âyetlerini okuyup secdelere kapanıyorlar "Halbuki sırf kendilerini şaşırtıyorlar." Hâl cümlesidir. Muhâtablann rusuhlannın kemâline delâlet etmesi için bununla getirildi. Onların sağlam olan dîn üzere sebâtkâr olduklarını beyan içindir. Yâni onlar (Yahudî ve Hıristiyan¬lar) saptırmaya çalışmalarıyla hiçbir Müslüman geri döndüremez-ler. Bu ancak onların veballerini arttırır, ve bununla sebebiyle elim azâbları kat kat olur. "Farkına varmıyorlar." Veballerin kendilerine mahsus olduğunu ve zararların kendi başlarına geldiğinin farkına varmazlar. Bilki Allâh-ü Teâlâ, kitab ehlinin (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların) yollarının, hak ve adaletten sapmak, hüccet ve delilleri kabul et¬mekten yüz çevirmek olduğunu beyan ettiğinde; onların bu kada¬rının üzerine kalmadıklarını (bununla yetinmediklerini); Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman edenlerinin içine şüpheler koyarak (yeni mü'min olanları) saptırmaya çalıştık¬larını beyan etti... Akıllı kişiye düşen, Allah'ın rahmetinden tard edilmiş, her türlü insan ve cin şeytanlarının saptırmaları ve vesvese vermele¬riyle sağlam yoldan sapitmamahdır, Melikü'I-Mennân olan Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri onları islâh et¬sin! Hak'dan sonra olan dalâlettir! EFENDİMİZ (S.A.V.)'İN VEFATI İbni Mesûd (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ayrılığı yaklaştığı zaman, bizleri annemiz Hazret-i Aişe (r.a.)'ın evinde topladı. Sonra bizlere baktı. Gözleri, yaşlarla doldu ve şöyle buyurdu: -"Merhaba bizlere (hoş geldiniz!) Allâh-ü Teâlâ size hayat (u-zun ömür versin! Size Allah'ın takva ve taatini tavsiye ederim! Ayrılık (vakti) yaklaştı! Aîlâh'a, sidretü'l-müntehâ'ya ve cennetü'I-me'vâ'ya gidiş vakti geldi! Beni ehl-i beytimin erkekleri yıkasın. Beni bu elbiselerime kefenlesinler; isterlerse yemen beziyle de kefenleyebilirler!... Beni yıkayıp, kefenlediğiniz zaman; beni bu evimde kabrimin kenarında şeririmin üzerine koyun! Sonra bir saat kadar evden çıkın beni öyle bırakın! Benim üzerimde ilk namaz kılacak olan habibim (sevgilim) Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'dır. Sonra Mîkâil Aleyhisselâm, sonra İsrafil Aleyhisselâm, sonra ölüm meleği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm) ordularıyla beraber (emirlerinin altındaki meleklerle) beraber üzerimde na¬maz kılacaklardır... Sonra bölük bölük gelin benim üzerimde namaz kılın!..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin ayrılışını duyduklarında, sayha atıp ağladılar... Ve dediler ki: -"Ya rasûlallâh! Sen Rabbimizin Rasûlü, cemaatımızın mu¬mu (kandil ve nuru) ve işlerimizin sultanısın! Sen bizden ayrıldığın zaman biz işlerimizde kime müracaat edelim?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular; -"Ben size bembeyaz bir cadde terkettiml Ve size iki vaiz hırakıvnrnm 1 - Konuşan (vaiz) 2- Susan (suskun vaiz) (2/48) Konuşan vaiz, Kur'ân-ı Kerimdir. Susan (suskun) vaiz ise ölümdür. Bir iş size müşkil (karışık ve zor) geldiği zaman, Kur'ân-ı Ke¬rim ve sünnet-i seniyye'ye müracaat ediniz. Kalbleriniz katılaştığı zaman ise, onu. Ölümler (ve ölülerin) hallerinden ibret almak suretiyle (kalbinizi) yumuşatın! Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Dünya ve mülk ebedî değildir. Ey genç! Dünyada vefadarlık yoktur... İtikâd ve Amel İnsanlar, itikad ve amel yönünden farklıdırlar... içlerinde kimi metindir, sağlam kale gibidirler. Üzerinde olduğu inanç ve itikâddan asla sapmaz; velev ki bütün insanlar onu saptırmak için ittifak etseler bile... Bu dinde kusvâ mertebesidir. Bu mertebeye ancak pey¬gamberler, evliya ve mü'minlerden fertler (sayılı kişiler) ulaşabilir¬ler. Hazret-i Ali (k.v.) şöyle buyurdular: "Perde keşif olunsa (örtü kalksa bile) benim yakın (kesin 0-lan inar.cım) artmaz. Şek ve şüphe hissî (göz ile görülen) şeylere karışmadığı gibi onların hükmünde olan şeylere de karışmaz. İnsanların içerisinde kimi de çok zaittir. Kendisinde asla me¬tanet yoktur. Bir hevâ (ve heves) rüzgarı esse onları istediği gibi savurur. Eğer kendilerine ezelî inayet yardım etmezse (halleri çok kötü olur). İnsanların Madenleri Farklıdır Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"İnsanlar, altın ve gümüş madenleri gibidirler." Yâni, insanlar, amellerin, ahlakların ve sözlerin madenleridir¬ler. Lakin buralarda insanlar değişik değişiktirler. Altın ve gümüş madenleri bir düşüğünden en düşüğüne varıncaya kadar derece derecedirler... Misbâh şerhinde buyruldu: Bu hadis-i şerifte şu işaret vardır. Tabiatların madenlerinde bulunan cevherler ve güzel ahlakı, nefislerin riyâzetiyle ortaya çıkartmak gerekir; madenlerde bulunan cevherler, bir çok yor¬gunluk ve zahmetlerle çıkartıldığı gibi... Söyleyen ne güzel söylemiş: Çektiğin zorluk ve zahmetler kadar yüksek mertebeler ka¬zanırsın ! Yükseklik arayan geceleri uykusuz geçirir. Hem izzet ve şeref arıyorsun ve hem de geceleri uyuyorsun? Denize dalan, incileri arayan! Ebdâl ve Evtâddan İstimdâd Elbette çalışmak lazım!... Ebdâl ve Evtâddan istimdâd di-lenmelidir. Umulur ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ Abdal ve Evtâd (dostlarının himmet ve) hürmetine bu yolun sulûkunu kolaylaştırır! Bu derin denizin tehlikelerinden Allah onu korur! Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bari ondan yer ve gök baş çekti. Cisim ve canın getirilmesi zor oldu. Hepiniz aşkın yol göstericisinden kuvvetli oldunuz. O yükü hepiniz çekmeye güç getirdiniz... Kitab Ehlinin İnkârı "Ey ehl-i kitâb! Niçin Allah'ın âyetlerine küfrediyorsunuz?" Tevrat ve İncilin konuştuğu (dile getirdiği) ve Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'ın peygamberliğine delâlet eden Allah'ın âyetlerini neden inkâr ediyorsunuz? "Halbuki görüp duruyorsunuz..." Halbu ki siz onun Allah'ın âyetleri olduğuna şahitlik ediyor¬sunuz! "Ey ehl-i kitâb! Niçin buIayorsunuz?"Kanştınyorsunuz, JUIİLj JİJI "Hakkı bâtılla," "Hakk"dan murad, Allah'ın kitabıdır. Allah'ın Hazret-i Musa ve Isa Aleyhisselâm'a indirdiği kitab... "Bâtır'dan murad ise, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların Tevrat ve Incîl'de yapmış oldukları tahrifattır. Onu elleriyle yazdılar, sonra diğerinin içine kattılar ve böyle bâtılı, hak suretinde ibraz edip. Ve "hepsi Allah'ın katmdadır," diyerek, halkı aldatmaya çalıştılar... "Ve hakkı katmediyorsunuz?" (gizliyorsu¬nuz) Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'in peygamberliğini ve sıfat ve vasıflarını gizliyorsunuz. "Halbuki bilip duruyorsunuz." Onun hak ve kitabınızda sabit olduğunu pek alâ bilmektesi¬niz! KİTAB EHLİNİN KÖTÜ EMELLERİ Yüce Meali: Ehl-i Kitâb'dan bir taife de şöyle dedi: "Varın, o müminlere indirilene güpegündüz iymân edin; âhirinde de dö-nüp küfredin, belki onlar da dönerler.72 Ve kendi dininize tâbi olanlardan başkasına eman verme-yın." De ki: "Her halde hidâyet Allah hidâyeti. Size verilen gibisi birine veriliyor veya rabbınızm huzurunda size galebe edecekler diye mi bu?" de ki: "Doğrusu fazi Allah'ın elindedir, onu diledi¬ğine verir ve Allah vâsî'dir, alimdir,73 Rahmetiyle imtiyazı dilediğine bahşeder, daha Allah çok büyük fazl sâhibidir. Tefsiri: "Ehl-i Kitâb'dan bir taife de şöyle dedi:" Onlar kitab ehlinin reisleri ve onların ardından gelenlerdir. "Ona iymân edin," 0 Kur'ân-i Kerime imanınızı izhâr edin ki; "Mü'minlere indirilene," Müslümanlara indirilene... "Güpegündüz," Gündüzün başında, demektir. Gündüzün yüzü, gündüzün ondan ilk zahir olandır. Karşılaşma anında insanın ilk zahir olan tarafı yüzü olduğu gibi.. Ahirinde de dönüp küfredin," Günün sonunda İslâmı inkâr ederek, üzerinde olduğunuz dini izhâr edin. Onlara gösterini... Sizin hiç düşünmeden iman ettiğinizi sonra iman konusunda düşünüp araştırdığınızı, birinci görüşünüzde yanıldığınızı ve bundan dolayı İslâm'dan çıkıp eski dininize döndüğünüzü onlara gösterin! "Belki onlar da,"Mü'minler de, "Dönerler." Siz döndüğünüz gibi, onlar da üzerinde oldukları imandan dönerler... Burada geçen, "taife"den murad, Ka'b Eşref ile Malik bin Sayf tır. Bunların ikisi, kıblenin Mescid-i Aksa'dan Kabe'ye çev¬rildiğinde, arkadaşlarına (kendilerine inanan ayak takımına) -"Namaz'da Kâbeye dönmek hakkında Müslümanlara inen Kur'an'a iman edin. Gündüzün başında Kâbeye dönerek namaz kılın; sonra günün sonunda Beyt-i Makdise dönerek namaz kılın! Böylece belki Müslümanlar da; -"Bunlar (kitab ehli) bizden daha iyi biliyorlar! Onlar Kabe'¬den döndüklerine göre biz de dönelim!" derler." (2/49) "Ve inanmayın." Kalbî bir tasdik ile ikrar etmeyin! "Kendi dininize tâbi olanlardan başkasına." Dininizin ehline demektir. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'a tâbi olan ve Müslüman olanlara değil... Bu taife geçen sözleri söyledi ve "Günün başında Kur'ân-ı Kerim'e iman ettiğinizi izhâr edin," dedi¬ler. Onların bu sözlerinin bir kısmı kalmıştı. O da: "Kalblerinizle Islâmın hakikatim ve Kur'ân-ı tasdik etmeyinî Lakin imanınızı dil¬de Müslümanlara izhâr edin! Bunu da ancak dindaşlarınıza ikrar edin, demektir. Hidâyet Allah'ın Hidâyetidir "Deki: Ey habibim Ahmed! Rasûlüm ya Muhammed! Reislerine söyle ki: "Muhakkak ki hidâyet Allah'ın hidâyeti¬dir." Allah onunla dilediğini imana hidâyet nasib eder ve onu i-man üzere sebatkâr kılar. Hidâyet, inayet ve tevfîk (başarı ver¬mek) Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın katında olduğu zaman, sizin tuzaklarınız ve hileleriniz kimseye zarar vermez. Bu onların tuzak ve hilelerinin her zaman uzayıp giden şerefli bir şey olmadığını beyan etmektir. "Size verilen gibisi birine veriliyor." Mahzûf bir fiil için lâm'm takdiriyle illettir. Manası, siz bu sö¬zü söylediniz, ve tuzak kurup, hileyle gerisi geriye döndünüz. Sizin sırt çevirmeniz, size verilenin mislinin kitab ve ilimden başkasına verilmesinden dolayıdır; başka bir şeyden dolayı değil... Sizin hased (ve kıskançlığınız) sizi Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i inkâra götürüp, söy-lediklerinizi size söyletti. "Veya size galebe edecekler (diye mi?)" "verilmesi" kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Buradaki cemi zamiri bir'e aittir. Çünkü buradaki bir (kişi), cemi manasına¬dır. Sizler hakka sırt çevirdiniz. Sizin hakka sırt çevirmeniz, sâdece bunun içindir. Birine sizin kitabınızın benzerinin verilmesiyle küf¬rünüzden dolayı o size galebe edecektir. "Rabbımzın huzurunda," Kıyamet gününde, delillerle sizi susturur. Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kendisine vahiy verdiği bir zat'ın, Rabbinin katında kimsenin, muhalif olanlara deliller getirip onları susturması elbet¬te gerekir... Fazilet Allah'ın Elindedir "De ki: "Doğrusu fazl," Hidâyet, tevfîk (muvaffakiyet), ilim ve kitab verilmesi, "Allah'ın elindedir," Allah'ın kudreti ve meşîeti (dilemesi) iledir. "Onu dilediğine verir." Kullarından... "Ve Allah vâsî'dir," Kudreti kâmil ve tamdır. "Alîmdir." İlmi kâmil ve tamdır. Allah'ın kudretinin kemâliyle Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın kullarından di¬lediğini dilediği kullarının üzerine üstün kılması (tafdîl etmesi) sahih olur. Ailâh dilediğini faziletli kılar. Allah'ın ilminin kemâliyledir ki, Allah'ın bütün fiilleri ancak ve ancak doğruluk ve hikmet üzeredir. Allah Rahmetini Dilediğine Tahsis Eder "Rahmetiyle imtiyazı dilediğine bahşeder." Rahmetini tahsis edip verir, "Dilediğine.. Allah çok büyük fazl sahibidir." Bu son iki kavl-i şerif, öncekilere bir ekleme ve Üâve olup o-nun manâsını ikrar içindir... ALİM VE HASED Bu âyet-İ kerimelerin tahkikinde şu işaretler vardır. Muhakkak ki hased (kıskançlık) her ne kadar insanın cibilli¬yetinin merkezinde zerk edilmiş (yerleştirilmiş, az çok bütün in¬sanlarda var olan) bir şey ise de; lakin hususiyetle; ilmi, sefihlerle çekişmek, Âlimlere karşı gururlanmak. Âlimlere karşı üstünlük taslamak, ilmi mal toplamaya vesile kılmak, İlmi makam ve mevkinin hâsıl olmasına vesile etmek, Dünya erbabının nezdinde kabul görmek, Ve bunlara benzer (AHâhdan gayri dünyevi bir maksat için elde etmeye çalışan kişiler hasedle husûsileşmiş (özdeşleşmiş)tirler... Bunlar, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kendisine (ilimden) bir kelime verdiği ve sahip olduğu bu ilmi halka neşreden (yayan ve topluma) faydalı olan her (gerçek) âlimi, kıskanırlar. Haset (Gıpta) İki Şeydedir Hased'in hiçbir cinsi caiz değildir. Ancak iki şeydehaset (gıp¬ta) etmek caizdir: (Birincisi:) Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın kendisine verdiği malı, Hak (Al¬lah) yolunda helak edip sarfettiği kişi, (İkincisi:) Aliâh-ü Teâlâ'nın kendisine verdiği hikmet (ilim ve marifeti) insanlara öğreten ve dağıtan kişi... Yâni bu şekilde olan hasede hased denilmez; bunlar gıpta'dır ve caizdir. Yahudilerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olan hasedi de bu kabilden bir şeydi... Hesab Görmeden Cehenneme Gidecekler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Altı (sınıf insan) hesab'dan önce cehennem ateşine girecek¬lerdir." Sordular: -"Ya Rasulallah! Onlar kimlerdir? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬ri buyurdular: 1 - Âmirlerki, benden sonra zulüm ve zorbalık sebebiyle, 2- Arablar ki ırkçılıkları sebebiyle, 3- Dehhâklarki (köy, aşiret ağaları, oymak reisleri, şeyhler ve yetkililer), kibirleri sebebiyle, 4- Tüccârlarki hıyaneti sebebiyle, 5- Şehir ve köy ehliki cehaletleri sebebiyle, 6- İlim ehli ise hased (ve kıskançlıkları) sebebiyle (hesab'dan önce cehenneme) girerler... Üç şey bütün hatâların aslıdır. Onlardan ittika edin, kendinizi koruyun ve onlardan sakının. 1- Kibir, 2- Hırs, 3- Hased (kıskançlık), Sizi kibirden sakındırırım! Çünkü kibri İblisi, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'a secde etmemeye şevketti. Kibir Mevlânâ Cami (k.s.) buyurdular: Kibirsiz lafdır ki O: Karanlık bir gece, kara taşın üzerinde yü¬rüyen kara karıncanın ayak izlerini görür ve ayaklarının vuruşun¬dan haberdardır... İçi ve dışı bir olmayan kişirlerle kolayca hemhal olma! Dağı iğneden geçirmek yeri yaratmakdan daha kolaydır... Hırs Yasak Olan Şeylere Çeker Sizi hırstan sakındırırım! Çünkü Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı hırsı, (yasak olan) ağaçtan yemesine sevketmişti. Yine Mevlânâ Cami (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: Kendisinde kanaat olan her gönül azizdir. Hırs ve tamahkarlık olan kişiler, her işe el bağladılar. Her nerede eşyaya karşı kanaat ettiyse orada hırs pazarını bırakıp savaşını kırdı... Haset Sizi sakındırırım! Hased (ve kıskançlıktan). Çünkü iki Âdem oğlundan biri, kardeşini, sâdece kıskançlıktan dolayı öldürdü. Şeyh Sa'dî buyurdular: (2/50) Kimsenin içine eziyet vermemeye gücüm yeter. Hasüd'ü ne yapayım! Doğru söylemesi bile rencide iledir... Sultanın yolunu bile kıskanıp incitir... Halbuki onun az bir meşakkatına kendisi güç yetiremez... Kıskançlık Ömrü Kısaltır Esmâî buyurdu: -"Yüz yirmi (120) yaşında bir adam gördüm. Ve ona: 'Senin ömrünü uzatan nedir?1 diye sordum." O: -"Hased (kıskançlığı) terk ettim ve (böylece uzun ömre sahip olup) uzun kaldım." Kıskancın Ameli Makbul Değildir Bazı eserlerde buyruldu. Beşinci kat semâ'da bir melek var. Güneş aydınlığı gibi aydın ve nurânî bir şekilde kulun ameli yükse¬lirken, ona uğrar. O melek: -"Dur! Ben hased meleğiyim! Götürün o ameli sahibinin yüzüne çarpın! Çünkü o adam hased (ve kıskanç) bir kişiydi." Hased ve Kıskanç Kişinin Alâmetleri Denildi ki, hasedçilerin (kıskançların) alâmetlerindendir. 1- Şahid olduğunda (gördüğünde) dalkavukluk yapması, 2- Gaybeti (uzaklaşıp, hazır olmadığı) zaman, gıybet eder, 3- Belâ ve musibet geldiğinde (basma gelene) sevinip zevk¬lenir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: "Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, fazileti yaymak dilediğinde, buna hasûd (kıskançların) dilini vasıta kılar... Eğer ateş kendisine yakın olanlarla tutuşmasıydı, ûd ağacının güzel kokusu bilinmezdi... Kıskançlık Hased (kıskançlık) nefsin kötü ahlaklarındandır. Çok tevhid, ezkâr (zikir ve dualar) ve eserleri Cebbar olan Allâh-ü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinden geldiği görüşüne vararak (inanarak); insan kıskançlığı izâle edip, gidermelidir. Çünkü insanların, ilim, amel, ahlak ve diğer faziletli vasıflar¬da insan fertlerinin değişik değişik (derece derece) olması Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın insanlığa bir rahmetidir. Bütün bunlar, ancak ve ancak, aziz ve alîm olan Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın ezelî ilmiyle olan takdiriyledir... Kıskanç kişi, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin müstahak ve layık olmayan bir kişiye in'âm ve ihsanda bulunduğu zannına kapılarak, Hak Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında yakışıksız olan bir düşünceye kapı¬lan sefih ve beyinsiz kişidir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, zâlimlerin söylediklerinden pek yüce ve münezzehtir. Hased Kötü Gıpta İyidir Allâh-ü Teâlâ kitabında kıskançları kötüledi ve yerdi. Şöyle buyurdu. "Yoksa, o nâsa Allah'ın fazlından verdiği nimeti çekemiyorlar da hased mi ediyorlar?" Gıbta övülen bir ahlaktır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden bizleri şerefli sıfatlarla ve latîf ahlakla bezeyip süslemesini ve bizleri, nefsî rezaletlerden uzak kılmasını dileriz! Âminî Ya Rabbe'l-âlemîn (âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allâhım dileğimizi kabul et)! EMÂNETLER KARŞISINDA KİTAB EHLİNİN TUTUMU Yüce Meali: Ehl-i Kitâb'dan öylesi vardır kif ona yüklerle emânet birak-san onu sana te'diye eder; gene onlardan öylesi vardır ki, ona bir dinar emânet etsen tepesine binmedikçe onu sana te'diye etmez; bunun sebebi: Çünkü bunlar "Bizim aleyhimize ümmî-lerde bir yol yoktur." derler ve Allah'a karşı bile bile yalan söy¬lerler.75 Hayır yol var... Allah var... Her kim ahdine vefa eder ve ko¬runursa, şüphe yok ki Allah o müttakîleri sever.76 Fakat onlar; o Allah'ın ahdini ve kendi yeminlerini birkaç paraya satanlar... İşte onların âhirette hiç nasibi yoktur. Allah onlara kelâmıyla hitab etmeyecek ve kıyamet günü nazar bu-yurmayacak ve kendilerini temize çıkarmayacaktır. Onların hak¬kı elîm bir azaptır.77 Tefsiri: "Ehl-i Kitâb'dan öylesi vardır ki, ona yüklerle emânet bıraksan," "Ona şu kadar emânet ettim," denilir. ( v) be harfi emânetin ilsâkı içindir. Çünkü bir şey kendisine emânet edilen kişi, o şey ona ilsâk edilmiş (bitiştirilip, yapıştırılmış) demektir. Çünkü o emânet edilen şey o kişiye yaklaştırılmış ve muhafazası kendisine bitiştirilmiştir. Burada geçen, "kıntar"dan murad, çok adet demektir. "Onu sana te'diye eder." O emâneti, inkâr etmeksizin noksansız olarak tam bir şekilde verir. Abdullah bin Selâm gibi... Kureyşlİ bir adam, Abdullah bin Selâm'a iki bin (2000) ukye altın borç emânet etmişti. Abdullah bin Selâm'da kendisine emânet edilen altınları sahibine iade et¬mişti. Kitab ehlinden emânet ehli (emâneti sahiplerine gönül hoş¬luğu ile verenler) Müslüman olanlardır. "Gene onlardan öylesi vardır ki, ona bir dinar emânet etsen," Burada geçen "dinâr"dan murad, çok az olan mal de¬mektir. "Onu sana te'diye etmez;" Bu da Ka'b bin Eşreftir. Kureyşlİ bir adam ona bir dinar emânet etmişti. Ka'b bin Eşref o bir dinarı sahibine vermedi. İn¬kâr etti. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri onu (ve onun gibi olanları) kita¬bında yerdi. Hıyanet ehli, kitab ehlinden Yahudî ve Hıristiyan olarak ka¬lanlardı. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı, kitab ehlinin içinde öyleleri vardır ki, emânete gayet riâyet ederler. Hatta velev ki kendisine çok mal emânet edilse bile; o malı sahibine verir. Yine kitab ehli içinde bazıları gayet büyük bir hıyanet içinde¬dirler. Hatta velev ki kendilerine az bir şey emânet edilse bile o mala ihanet eder. "Tepesine binmedikçe (üzerinde kaim olmadıkça)," Hallerin ve vakitlerin umumiliğinden istisnâ-i müferrağ'dir. Manâsı, o kişi emânetini, hallerinden hiçbir hâlde ve vakit¬lerden hiçbir vakit sana ödemez; ancak senin devamlı üzerinde durmadıkça veya senin onun başına mübalağa ile dikilmedikçe vermezler. Ancak, bir takım deliller getirerek, muhakeme olup ısrarla istemekle verir. Yahudi Ve Hıristiyanların Haksızlığı "Bu"Kitab ehlinin, hak ve hukuku terk etmeleri; "Çünkü onlar," Bunun sebebi onlar: "Dediler ki:"Bizim aleyhimize ümmîlerde yoktur." Kitab ehlinden olmayanların, "Bir yol," Ayıplama ve muâhazaya yollan yoktur. (Hak ve hukukları yoktur.) Yolu istemeye hakları yoktur, demektir. Çünkü taleb edilen şeyler, ancak taleb edilenden istenen şeye yol bulunduğu zaman elde edilir. Ümmî Kelimesinin Manâsı "ümmî""ümm"e mensûb demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)" hazretlerine ümmi adı verildi; çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yazmazdı. Çünkü ffjı "ümm" bir şeyin aslı demektir. Yazmayan kişi, asıl olan yazmamak hâli üzere kalmış demektir. Denildi ki, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hakkında"üm-mî", denilmesi, onun Mekke'ye nisbet edilmesindendîr. Çünkü Mekke'nin bir adı da "ümmü'I-kurâ" şehirlerin anası ve merkezi'dir. Yahudilerin Zulümleri "Ve Allah'a karşı bile bile yalan söylerlerdi, Bunun kitablannda olduğunu iddia ederek, "Ve onlar bildikleri halde." Onlar, kendilerinin yalancı ve Allah'a iftira ettiklerini bildikleri halde demektir. Çünkü, kitab ehli (ve hususiyetle Yahudiler) kendilerine muhalif olan (kendi dinlerinde olmayanlara) zulüm etmeyi helal sayıyorlar. Ve dediler ki: -"Tevrâtta, onlar hakkında bir haramlılık yoktur." Zulüm Bütün Dinlerde Haramdır Bu iddialarıyla Yahudiler, Allah'a iftira edip yalan söylediler. Çünkü Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, indirdiği bütün dinlerde şunları vacib kıldı: 1 - Emâneti sahibine vermeyi bütün dinlerde vacib kıldı. 2- Başkasının malını alıkoymayı, 3- Başkalarına (mal ve mallarına) zarar vermeyi 4- Ve başkalarına hıyanet etmeyi haram kıldı. 5- Başkalarına zulmü haram kıldı. Ümmilere Yol Var "Hayır yol var.» Allah var..." Yahudilerin nefyettiği şeyi isbât içindir. Evet onların (Yahu¬dilerin) üzerinde ümmîler hakkında yol vardır, demektir. "Her kim ahdine vefa eder." Cümlenin sonundaki zamir, "her kinrfe râcidir. (2/51) Kim ahdini tam olarak ifâ ederse veya Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazret-leri'nin kendilerine Tevrâtta almış olduğu ahdi ve onlardan, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman için almış olduğu ahdi ve emânete riâyet misâkmı yerine getirirse; "Ve korunursa," Şirk ve hiyânetten korunursa, demektir. '^ "her kim" şartı¬nın cevâbı şu kavl-i şeriftir: "Şüphe yok ki Allah o müttakîleri sever." Sözünden caymak, hiyânet ve ahdi bozmaktan kendilerini koruyanları, Allah sever, demektir. Müttekîlerin umumiliği, cezâ'dan"her kim" râci olan zamirin makâmmdadir. Takva, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kendilerinden Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ve onun getirdiği ilâhî kitab'a iman etmeyi nazarî ve amelî kuvvetin mükemmelliğiyle gerektiren bütün ilâhî ahd ve misâklara umûmî olan (İçine alan) bir ahdi ifâde eder. Tâatın Özü Bu âyet-i kerime, büyük bir işe; ahde vefâ'nin işine delâlet etmektedir. Bu şundandır: Çünkü taat (ve bütün ibâdetler) iki büyük işte toplanmaktadır. Onlar: 1- Allah'ın emirlerine ta'zîm, 2- Allah'ın mahlûkâtına şefkat... Ahde vefa bu iki işe beraberce şâmildir (kapsayıp içine al¬maktadır). Bunun sebebi, mahlûkâtın menfaat görmesidir. Bu da Allah'ın yaratıklarına şefkat beslemektir. Allâhü teâlâ hazretleri onu emretti. Ahde vefa etmek, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin emir¬lerine ta'zimdir... (Şeyh Ahmed Gazâlîhazretleri, buyurdular: "Bütün ilimle-riikikelimede topladım. Bunlar; Allah'ın emirlerine tazim, yarat¬tıklarına şefkat etmektir.") Münafıkların Alâmetleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Dört (kötü davranış) vardır. Kimde bu şeyler (bulunacak) olursa hâlis münafık olur. Kimde de bunlardan bir haslet (huy) bulunursa, terk edesiye kadar, nifaktan bir şey onda bulunmuş olur: 1- (Bir şey) emânet bırakılsa (emin bir kişi kabul edilip yanı¬na bir emânet bırakılsa) ihanet eder. 2- Haber verdiğinde yalan söyler, 3- Sözleşme yaptığında (vefa ve söze bağlılığı terkeder ve böylece karşısındakini) mağdur eder. 4- Düşmanlıkta haktan ve adaletten yüz çevirir. İçi ve Dışı Bir Olmayanlar Tuhfe'nin sahibi buyurdular:Münafıkların alâmetleri, bu dört şeyle sınırlı değildir. Belki bâtını zahirine uymayan herkes münafıklardandır. (İçi ve dışı bir olmayan her iki yüzlü insan münafıktır.) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'n den sayının sadır olması (mü¬nafıkların alâmetleri dörttür buyurmaları), makamın iktizâsı ica¬bıdır. alimdir. İyi bir Ahde Vefa İki Türlüdür Ahde vefa (iki türlüdür.) 1 - Başkasının hakkında olur, 2- Kişinin kendisi hakkında olur. Ahde vefa, başkasının hakkında olması mümkün olduğu gi¬bi, kişinin kendi nefsi hakkında olması da mümkündür. Kişinin kendi nefsi hakkında ahde vefa ise, taat ve ibâdetleri yapmak ve haram olan şeyleri terketmektir. Çünkü bu olduğu zaman kişi, taat ve ibâdet edip haramları terkettiği vakit nefsi sevab ile fevz-ü necata erip kurtulur ve ce¬zadan uzaklaşır... Ahidleri İfâ Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, sevinç ve zarar anında, gizli ve aşi¬kâr (her hâl-ü kârda) vermiş olduğu ahdi (sözü) muhafaza etme¬ye çalışmalıdır. Hikâye (Ahde Vefa) Hikâye olundu: Gencin biri, dünyanın süs ve güzelliklerine bakmamak üzere Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleriyle bir akit yapdı. Allah'a söz verdi. Bir gün pazara uğradı. Orada inci ve cevher ile işlenmiş çok pahalı, bir kemer gördü. Kemere baktı, onu beğendi. Sonra geçip gitti. Kemerin sahibi de gencin büyük bir beğeniyle kemere baktığını gördü. Genç, oradan ayrılıp gittiğinde, adam cevher ve inci işlemeli altın kemeri kaybetti. Adam hızlıca gencin arkasına takıldı. Adam genci yakaladı ve ona: -"Ey yolcu! Sen hırsızsın! Sen benim kemerimi çaldın!" diye¬rek onu yakaladı. Ve Sultana götürdü. Sultan o gence baktığında; -"Bu genç hırsızlardan değildir," dedi. Adam: -"Hayır! O, benim şu şekillerde olan kemerimi çaldı!" diyerek kemerinin özelliklerini anlattı. Sultan, gencin aranmasını emretti. Kemeri gencin belinde buldular. Sultan gence: -"Ey genç! Utanmıyor musun, hayırlıların (iyillerin) elbisele¬rini giyiyor ve fâcirlerin (kötülerin) amellerini yapıyorsun?" Genç, şaşkın bir şekilde kemere bakar. Ve: -"Ey Mevlâm! Vazgeçiyorum! Vazgeçiyorum! ilâhî bir daha bunun bir benzerine dönmeyeceğim (yapmayacağım)" dedi. Sultan, gencin dövülmesini emretti. Dövmek için gaib'ten bir ses işittiler. Söyleyen kişi görünmü¬yordu. Şöyle diyordu: -"Bırakın onu! Onu dövmeyin! Biz onu te'dib etmek ve Terbi¬ye etmek istedik." Sultan, gencin üzerine sıçradı. Genci iki gözünün arasından Öptü. sonra ona: -"Bana kıssanı haber ver! Hikâyeni anlat?" dedi. Sultan taaccub etti. Hayretle şu âyet-i kerimeyi okudu: "Bir de antlaştıkları vakit ahidlerini yerine getirenler... Bu hâdise üzerine kemerin sahibi: -"Bu kemeri sana hediyye ediyorum! Allah aşkına bunu ben¬den kabul et. Ve bana hakkını helâl et!" dedi. Genç: -"Benden uzak ol! Bu senin yaptığın bir iş değildir. Bunu ya¬pan sanat (ve işlerin) sahibi olan Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Varlık üzerinde Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkası tesir edemez. Diyar¬larda onun gayrisinde kimse etkileyici değildir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Behlü! ne güzel söyledi. Mübarek huy, kişinin cenk ve yol ü-zere olan ariften aldığıdır. Dostu tanımayı iddia eden kişi, dostlu¬ğuna düşmanlık giydirdi. Gerçi o hakdan haber vermektedir. Ama o halkın hepsine asla öğüt veremez. Sen bu haber (hadiseye) vakıf olduğun zaman, nefsini terbi¬ye etmek üzere durup çalış! Her şeyde Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nm varlığını müşahede edip, ikiliği ortadan kaldırıp, Allah'ü Teâlâ'nın zatının pak-i sübhâniyesine ulaşıncaya kadar çalışmalıdır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri bize ve sizlere müşahede etmeyi nasîb etsin! Ahdini Birkaç Parayla Satanlar "Fakat onlar; satıyorlar ..." Değiştiriyor ve alıyorlar, demektir. "Allah'ın ahdini" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etmeye bedel ve emâ¬nete vefa "ya riâyet konusunda, "Ve kendi yeminlerini," Onlar, "biz elbette kendisine yardım edeceğiz ve mutlaka kendisine iman edeceğiz" diyerek kendisiyle yeminlerini bozuyor¬lar... (2/52) "Birkaç paraya," Dünya artığı ve az bir şeydir. "Onlar," Yani bu çirkin sıfatlarla mevsûf olanlar, "Hiç nasibi yoktur." Onların âhiret'te." Ahiretin nimetlerinde "Allah onlara kelâmıyla hitab etmeyecek..." Bu kavl-i şerif, Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nin gadabının ve kızmasının şiddetinden kinayedir. Bundan Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız. "Ve kıyamet günü nazar buyurmayacak..." Bu istihâne (küçük) görmek ve gadab'dan mecazîdir. "Ve kendilerini temize çıkarmayacaktır." Evliyasını övdüğü gibi onları övmeyecektir. Huzurunda ola¬nın tezkiye edilmesi gibi tezkiye etmeyecektir. Tezkiyenin Manâları Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden olan tezkiye çok değişik şekil¬lerde tecelli eder. 1 -Meleklerin dili üzere olur. 2- Vantasizolur... Bu da; a) Dünyada olur, b) ÂhiretteoIur... Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın tezkiye etmesi, bazan meleklerin lisanları üzere olur. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Ve onlar ki mevlâlarının rızasına ermek için sabretmekte, namazı dürüst kılmakta, kendilerine verdiğimiz azıklardan gizli-açık infâk eylemektedirler ve seyyieyi hasene ile defederler. İşte bunlar, dünya yurdunun ukbâsı onlara. Adn cennetleri... onlara girecekler; atalarından, zevcelerinden ve zürriyetlerinden salih olanlar da beraber... Öyle ki melekler her kapıdan üzerlerine gire¬cek diyecekler: "Selâm sizlere, sabrettiğiniz için. Bakın, ne güzel yurdun ukbası. Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın tezkiye etmesi bazin de vasıtasız olur. Al¬lâh-ü Teâlâ'nın vasıtasız olarak tezkiye etmesi; ya dünya da olur: Buyurulduğu gibi: "O tevbekâriar, o âbidler, o hamdedenler, o oruç tutanlar, o rukûa varanlar, o secdeye kapananlar, o ma'rûfu emredip munkerden nehyeyleyenler ve Allah'ın hududunu muhafaza eyle¬yenler... Müjdele, hem o bütün mü'minleri." Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın vasıtasız olarak tezkiye etmesi âhirette de olur. Şu kavl-i şerifte buyrulduğu gibi: "Bir selâm, rahîm bir rabden kelâm!" Yahudiler İçin Acıklı Bir Azab "Onların hakkı elîm bir azaptır." Yapmış oldukları bu isyan ve günahlardan dolayı onların hakkı çok acıklı bir azâbdır. Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime, Tevrâtı tahrif eden, Tevrâtta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle ilgili olan âyetleri na't ve vasıflarını anlatan değiştiren; bu tahrifat ve kötülüklerine karşılık rüşvet alan Yahu¬diler hakkında nâzii oldu. YAHUDİLERİN TEVRÂTI TAHRİF ETMELERİ Yüce Meali: Bir de onlardan bir fırka vardır, dillerini Kitaba eğer bü-ğerler, onu Kitâb'dan sanasınız diye; halbuki Kitâb'dan değildir. Hem "O Allah tarafındandır." derler; halbuki Allah tarafından değildir de Allah nâmına bile bile yalan söylerler.78 Tefsiri: "Bir de onlardan vardır,' Tevrâtı tahrif eden Yahudilerden. "Bir fırka," Ka'b bin Eşref, Mâlik bin Sayf ve ikisinin benzer ve yandaşla¬rı... "Eğer büğerler," kelimesinden gelmektedir. Bükmek demektir. (Burada gevelemĞk manasınadır.) "Dillerini Kitâb'a," Kitabı okurken dillerini bükerler, harfleri mahreçlerindan ve yerlerinden çıkarıp tahrif ederler. "Onu sanasıniz diye;" Tahrif edileni ve "Eğer büğerler," kavl-i şerifiyle delâlet edileni sanmanız için... "Kitâb'dan" Kitabın cümlesinden... "Halbuki Kitâb'dan değildir." Mensûb zamirinden hâldir. Halbuki onun okuduMarı kitâb'dan değildir. Onların dillerini bükerek okudukları şey gerçek¬ten kitab'dan olmadığı gibi onların itikadlarına göre de kitâb'dan değil.... "Ve derler;" Zikir olunan dillerini bükerek (geveleyerek) okumaları ve tahrif, açık bir yol üzere beyan edildi; Tevrat ve tariz değil... O tahrif edilenler, "Allah tarafmdandır." Ailâh-ü Teâlâ'nin katından inmiştirdirler. Yahudiler Tescilli Yalancıdırlar "Halbuki o, Allah tarafından değildir." Halbuki onların itikadlarına göre de o okudukları şeyler. Al-lâh~ü teâlâ'nın katından inmemiştir. (Bu gerçeğe onlar pek a'lâ bilmektedirler.) "Allah nâmına bile bile yalan söylerler." Onlar, Allah adına yalan söylüyorlar ve Allah'a iftira ediyorlar. Bu onları tekid ve Yahudilerin bilerek Allah adına yalan söylemele¬ridir. Onları yalancılıkla tescil etmektedir. Yahudilerin Kitaba Katmaları lbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Burada geçen onlar, Yahudîlerdir. Ka'b b. Eşrefe geldiler. Tevrâtı değiştirdiler. Kendi elleriyle bir kitab yazdılar. Bu yazdıkla¬rı uydurma kitab'da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin vasıflarını tamamen değiştirdiler. Sonra Kurayza Yahudileri geldiler onu aldılar ve onu kitab (Tevrat) ile karıştırdılar... İşaret Edilen Bazı Manâlar Bu iki âyet-i kerime'de şu işaretler vardır: "Fakat onlar; o Allah'ın ahdini satanlar.." Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın misâk günü kendilerinden tevhid ve vah¬deti istemek hakkında ahid aldığı kişiler, demektir. "Ve kendi yeminlerini," Kendisiyle burada yapmış oldukları yeminler.."Birkaç paraya," Dünya meta ve süslerinden, insanın beş duyularının ve nefsânî nefsin sıfatlan günahkâr olduğu şeylere karşılık satan¬lar... "işte onların âhiret'te hiç nasîbi yoktur.' Rabbânî ahlakın güzel kokularının esintilerinin ruhâniyetinden nasibleri yoktur. Allah onlara kelâmiyla hitab etmeyecek." Yaklaşmak, konuşmak ve ikrâm'da bulunmak suretiyle hitab etmeyecek. "Ve kıyamet günü nazar buyurmayacak." inayet ve rahmet nazarıyla onlara bakıp; kendisi sebebiyle cehennem derekelerine müstahak oldukları kötü sıfatlardan onla¬rı tezkiye edip onlara rahmet etmeyecektir. "Ve kendilerini temize çıkarmayacaktır." Kötü sıfatlardan, o da cehennem ateşinin yakıtı olmak ve ebediyyen cehennemde olmaktır. Onlar ebediyyen cehennem ate¬şinden kurtulmayacaklardır. "Onların hakkı elîm bir azaptır." Allah onlara kelâmiyla hitab etmeyecek, nazar buyurmaya¬cak ve kendilerini temize çıkarmayacağı bir azâb vardır... Müteşâyihlerin ve Evliyalık Taslayanların Durumu "Bir de onlardan vardır," Marifet ehli olduklarını iddia edenlerden vardır. ^JsfJİL* IV? ;-jf üj^-İe Uij-İ "Bir fırka, dillerini Kitâb'a eğer büğerler," Marifet ehlinin kelimelerini dillerine dolarlar... "Onu sanasınız diye;" Marifetten (kendisini de marifet ehlinden sorasınız diye) "Kitâb'dan" Ariflerin kalblerineyazılan kitab'dan.. "Halbuki Kitâb'dan değildir." Ailâh-ü Teâlâ'nm arif kullarının kalblerine yazdığından... "Hem O Allah tarafındandır.' der¬len" llm-i Ledünnfdendir, derler... "Halbuki Allah tarafından değildir de Allah nâmına yalan söylerler..." Manâları kaybetme anında evliyalık, şeyhlik ve marifet eh¬linden olma iddia'sını izhâr ederek. Allah adına yalan söylerler... "Bile bile (kendileri gerçeği bildikleri halde," Kendileri, kendilerinin marifet ehlinden olmadıklarını çok iyi bilmektedirler... Ve onlar yapmadıkları şeyleri söylemektedir¬ler. Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Yâni yaptıklarından dolayı hesaba çekilmeden önce cehen¬neme girer. Çünkü onun durumu ateş ve muhasebe halidir. Ve eğer bu durum azâb'dan bir çeşit ise, cehennem azabı daha şid¬detlidir... (2/53) Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Gerçi elbisesi ve görünüşü temiz ama. siret ve ahlakı kirlidir. Yakınlarının ve tanıdıklarının içinde (gönül dünyasının kapısını açacak) kilit adam yoktu. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Eğer er isen, kendi adamlığını söyleme! Her usta ve korku¬suz süvarinin karşısına taş çıktığı söylenir... Yâni her âbid, son anda imanını kurtaramaz. Ancak sâlih bir şekilde yaşayanlar, salih olmayan bir şekilde vefat edebilirler... Bundan Allah'a sığınırız. Bütün Kerameti Sarık Olmamalıdır Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kimse büyük ve baş olmakla bir şey olmadı. Başlar vardır, beyin dahi kendisinde yoktur... Onun bütün kerameti, sakal ve sarıktır... Birde halka verdiği emir Onun maharet gördüğü sarık ise pamuktandır... Onlar kendisinden soyulduğunda ot gibidir o.... Yâni ey yeşil bitkiler, Ey iddia erbabı hani manâlar? Ey mari¬fet ehlil Hani muhabbet? Ey muhabbet ehli! Hani taat? Zinâkâr Kadınların Cehennemdeki Durumu Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mirâc gecesi, bir takım kadın¬lar gördü. Kadınların ellerinde makaslar vardır. Kadınlar, o makaslarla kendi göğüslerini makaslıyor. Parça parça kesiyorlardı. Çok şiddetli bir azabın içindeydiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a bunun sebebini sordu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm : "Bunlar, kocaları ve çocukları olduğu halde, zinadan çocuk doğuran kadınlardır!" dedi... Sahte Şeyhler ve Zinâkâr Kadınlar Şeyh es-Sâfî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Marifet iddia edip, irşâd makamına oturanlar; dünya men¬faati için gösteriş yapan (sahte şeyh ve evliyalık taslayanlara) yapı¬lacak azâb, bu zinâkâr kadınlara yapılan azabın yetmiş katı ola¬caktır.... Çalgıcılar Çalgı aletlerini alet ederek, dünyalık kazanan bir kişi, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i vesile kılarak dünyalık menfaat elde etmeye çalı¬şan kişilerden (kötü âlim ve sahte şeyhlerden) daha ehvendirler... Ekmeğe Ulaşmak Meselâ yüksek bir yerde, ekmek olur da, oraya eli ulaşamaz-sa bir kimsenin ve orada ekmeğe elinin yetişmesi için ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den başka bir şey yoksa; ekmeği elde etmek için Tanburu (çalgı aletini) ayaklarının altına alıp ekmeğe uzanmalıdır; Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i ayaklarının altına almamalıdır... Denildi ki: Dini satmak, apaçık ve büyük bir zarardır. En büyük ustalık dünyayı sarfedip, din satın almaktır... Şeyhlerin Çoğu Sen bu zamanın şeyhlerine (şeyh olduklarını söyleyen kişile¬re) bakacak (ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve sünnet-i seniyye'ye göre halle¬rini inceleyecek olursan); bu şeyhlerin çoğunun gerçekten hak¬ketmedikleri (hakka ermedikleri ve evliya olmadıkları halde şeyh¬lik) makamları iddia ettiklerini görürsün! Bu zamanın şeyhleri, yalanlarla halkı sapıtmaktadırlar. Kendisinde manâ ve hakikatte bir eser olmayan hurafe, akıl ve mantık dışı hikâyeler, Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve sünnet-i seniyyeye uymayan uslûblarla halkı dalâlete düşürmektedirler. Müteşâyihlere Halk Nasıl Davranmalı? Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, onların (sahte şeyh ve müteşâyihlerin) zahirlerine bakıp asla onlara aldanmamalıdır. Sahte şeyh ve müteşâyihlerin eser ve işlerine bakarak, yol¬dan asla çıkmamalıdır. Müslüman kişi, hemen sahte şeyh ve müteşâyihlerin zahirî bazı işlerine (istidrâçlanna) bakarak; onlara aldanmamalı, hak ile bâtılın arasını ayırmalıdır. Arif ile câhil'in arasını tefrik etmelidir... Hak'dan sonra gelen bâtıldır... A!lâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizi ve sizi hak yoldan sapıtmaktan ve kötü amellere kaymaktan korusun. Âmin! Ya Müteâl! PEYGAMBERİN VAZİFESİ Yüce Meali: Hiçbir insan için o salâhiyyet yoktur ki, Allah ona kitâb versin, hüküm versin, peygamberlik versin de o sonra insanlara "Allah'tan beride bana kul olun" diyebilsin. Velâkin "Kitâb talim etmekte olduğunuz ve ders alıp vermekte bulunduğunuz için rabbaniler olunuz" der.79 Ve hiçbir zaman size melâikeyi ve peygamberleri rablar it¬tihaz etmenizi de emredemez. Ya sizî müslüman olduktan son¬ra size küfrü emredebilir mi?80 Hem Allah vaktiyle peygamberlerin şöyle mîsâkını almıştır: Celâlim hakkı için, size Kitâb ve Hikmet'ten her ne verdimse, sonra size beraberinizdeKini tasdik eden bir resul geldiğinde, ona mutlak iymân edeceksiniz ve elbette ona yardımda buluna¬caksınız, "Buna ikrar verdiniz mi? ve bunun üzerine ağır ahdimi boynunuza aldınız mı?" buyurdu. "İkrar verdik." dediler. "Öyle ise" buyurdu: "Şâhid olun, ben de sizinle beraber şâhidlerdenim."81 Demek kif bunun arkasından her kim dönse, artık onlar hep dinden çıkmış fâsıklardir.82 Daha Allah'ın dininin gayrisini mı arıyorlar? Halbuki gök¬lerde ve yerde kim varsa, hepsi ister istemez O'na teslim olmuş, hep döndürülüp O'na götürülüyorlar. Tefsiri: "Hiçbir insan için o salâhiyyet yoktur ki," Sebebi Nuzûl Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların peygamberlere yapmış oldukları if¬tiralarının beyânıdır. Necrân Hıristiyanları: -"İsa Aleyhisselâm bize kendisini Rabb edinmemizi emretti," dediler. Hâşâ ki İsa Aleyhisselâm böyle bir şey söylesin! Müslümanlardan bir adam geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerine: -"Bazımız bazımıza selâm verdiği gibi, biz sana secde etme¬yelim mi?" dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.): -"Maazallah! Allah'tan başkasına ibâdet etmekten veya Allâh'dan gayriye ibâdet etmekten, (Allah'a sığınırım!) dedi. İster beşer veya başkası bir şey olsun, Allah'ü Teâlâ'dan başkasına ibâdet etmek veya ibâdet etmeyi emretmek, sahih ve doğru olmaz. Burada hükmün illetini beyan etmek için; hususiyetle, jjQ b\s £ "Hiçbir beşer için o salâhiyyet yoktur ki," buyruldu. Çünkü beşeriyet kâfirlerin kendisine isnâd ettikleri, işe zıttır. (Zira beşer olan İlâh olamaz)... "Allah ona kitâb versin," Hakkı konuşan (doğruyu dile getiren), tevhidi emreden ve şirki nehyeden, Tevrat, încîl ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim gibi bir kitab ver¬sin; "Ve hüküm versin," Anlayış ve ilim versin. "Peygamberlikversin," Kitabın verilmesi, hükmün verilmesini gerektirir. Hükümde itibâr edilen şey, kendisinde ilim ve amelin var olmasıdır. Bundan dolayı, âyet-i kerim'de Uî-şü1 "Kitab "hüküm" üzerine takdîm olundu. Çünkü l_kiJı "hükünV'den murad, şeriat ilmi, kitabın maksadlarını (manâlarını) ve hükümlerini anlamaktır. Zira, bütün lügat ve tefsir, bu "hüküm"ün ilim olduğu üzerine ittifak ettiler. Allâh-ü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "'Ey Yahya! Kitab'ı kuvvetle tut' (dedik) ve daha sabî iken ona hikmet verdik. İlim ve anlayış verdik, demektir. Semavî Kitabların İnişi Semavî kitab. önce iner, sonra o kitab peygamberin aklında husule gelir. Peygamber (s.a.v.) o kitabı anlar ve esrarına vakıf olur. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in o kitabı anlaması hâsıl olduktan sonra, o kitabı halka teblîğ eder. Bu peygamberlik ve haber vermektir... Bu tertib ne güzeldir! "Sonra diye bilsin," Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, kendisini zikredilen şereflerle mü¬şerref kıldıktan, kendisine hakkı tarif edip öğrettikten ve kendisi¬ni yüksek işlere muttali kıldıktan sonra diye bilsin:(kime) "İnsanlara, kul olun" "Allah'tan beride bana,"(Allah'i bırakıp da bana kul olun) (harf-i cerri) "kul" kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. Çünkü kendisinde fiil manâsı vardır. "Ve lâkin,"Onlara şöyle der: "Rabbaniler olunuz" "Rabbânî," Kelimesinin Manâsı "Rabbânî." Rabbe mensûb, demektir. Kendisine elif ve nun ziyâde kılınmıştır. kelimesi gibi. Uzun sakallı insana "sakala mensûb" denilir. Burada bu sıfatın kemâline delâlet manâsı vardır. (2/54) Bir kişi, mübalağa kasdi olmaksızın sakala nisbet edilecek olursa, o zaman, "sakala mensûb" denilir. "Rabbânî," ilim ve amelde mükemmel, Allâh-ü Teâlâ'hın taatma ve dinine şiddetle sarılan demektir. "İlâh'a mensûb adam" denildiği gibi... Kişi, ilâhî ma¬rifet ve taata yöneldiği zaman, "Allah adamı" denilmesi gibi... Kitabı Öğretmek Kitab ta'Iim etmekte olduğunuz ve ders alıp vermekte bulunduğunuz için..." Sizi kitab öğrenmeye dersini yapmaya, yani okumaya devam etmeniz sebebiyle demektir. Burada kitabın talîm (öğretme işinin) okumadan önce zik¬redilmesinin sebebi, Kitabı öğretmenin (müstakil olarak) oku¬maktan çok şerefli (ve üstün) olmasındandır... hiçbir zaman size melâikeyi ve peygamberleri rablar ittihaz etmenizi de emredemez." "Sonra diye bilsin," kavi-i şerifinin üzerine atıf olduğu için mensûbtur... Cümlenin başındaki % kelimesi; "Hiçbir beşer için o salâhiyyet yoktur ki," kavl-i şerifinöeki nefıy manâsını te'kîd için ziyâde kılınmıştır. Manâsı; Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin peygamber olarak gön¬derdiği bir zâtın, kalkıp insanlara, kendi nefsine ibâdet etmesini emretmesi; melekleri ve peygamberleri Rab edinmelerini em¬retmesi yakışık alan bir şey değildir. Böyle bir şey asla mümkün değildir, demektir. Kureyş ve Sabitlerin , melekler Allah'ın kızlarıdır. Yahudilerin, Uzeyr Allah'ın oğludur Hıristiyanların da Mesîh (İsa Aleyhissefâm) Allah'ın oğludur, demeleri gibi... Peygamberler Küfrü Emretmez Ya sız! Musluman olduktan sonra size küfrü emredebilir mi?" Beşerden nefyinin inkârıdır. Zamir kendisine râcidir. Manâsı: Siz tevhid ile muhlis kişiler olduktan sonra; peygamberler hiç size, meleklere ibâdeti ve Peygamberlere secde etmeyi emrederler mi? Farz-ı muhal size bu küfrü emretseler, peygamberlik ve iman kendilerinden alınır. Peygamberler Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nin kendisine kitab, hüküm ve peygamberlik verdiği zât insanların en âlimi (bilgini) ve en faziletlisi olur... Bu durum onları ulûhiyet iddiasından alıkoyar. Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kitab ve vahyi, ancak temiz olan nefis (kişi), zatlara ve pak olan ruhlara indirir. Hiçbir beşerde peygamber olup da, halkı Allah'ın gayrisine davet etme olmadı. Hiçbir peygamber, halkı Allâh'dan gayrisine davet etmedi... Amelsiz Âlim ve llimsiz Sofu Bilki ilim ve ders yapmak, Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın ibâdetine sımsıkı sarılmak demek olan Rabbâniyete sebep kılındı. Bu ilim toplamak için, nefsine sükûnet vermeyen ve nefsinin cehdiyle çalıştıktan sonra elde etmiş olduğu ilmi amel etmeye vesile etmeyen kişilerin helak ve amellerinin boşa gitmesi konusunda kâfi bir delildir... Bunun misli, güzel bir ağaç diken adamın misâlidir. Dikmiş olduğu güzel ağacın görünüşü kendisinin hoşuna gider. Ama ağacın meyvelerinden faydalanmaz. Amelsiz ilim ve ilimsiz amel; bunlardan her biri (ilim ve amelden her bîri) tek başlarına Rabbe nisbet edilmeleri sabit ve doğru olmaz. Bundan bilindi ki ilmiyle amel etmeyen amelsiz âlim, kendisiyle Rabbinin arasında bir nisbetin olmasından mahrum olup amel eden câhil gibidir... Bunlardan her biri, (ilmiyle amel etmeyen âlim ve amel eden câhil-sofunun her ikisi de) Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir şey üzere değiller... Kişinin Allâh-ü Teâlâ'ya nisbet edilmesi ancak ilim üzerine mebni olan amel ile sabit ve mümkündür... Ahlaksız Âlim ve Cahil Sofu Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: "iki kişi benim belimi kırdı (büktü). 1 - Ahlaksız (günah işleyen ve ibâdetsiz) âlim, 2- İbâdete sarılan câhil sofu. Çünkü (bu kötü) alim ahlaksızlığıyla insanları ilimden uzaklaştırmakta ve halkın nefretini kazanmaktadır. Câhil sofu ise. ibâdete bağlanışıyla insanları, cehalete teşvik etmektedir...." Fayda Vermeyen İlim Korkmayan Kalb Efendimiz (s.a.v.) buyurdular: "Menfaat vermeyen ilimden ve haşyet duymayan (Allâh'dan korkmayan) kalb'den Allah'a sığınırız. İlim Öğrenmede Maksat Âlim ve ilim talebesine düşen vazife, ilmiyle Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın rızâsını talep etmeleri ve amelleriyle de Rabbânî olmalarıdır... Kim, bu maksadlann dışında (ilmiyle Allah'ın rızasını kazan¬mak ve ameliyle de Rabbânî olmanın haricinde bir sebeble ilim tahsil ederse), o kişinin çalışması boşa gider. Mürşİd-i Kâmillerin Adeti Bu âyet-i kerimenin işaret ettiği manâ: Hakikat ehlinin adeti (ve yolu), kendilerine tâbi olanları ve müridleri Terbiye etmektir. Bu Terbiye ile müridler ve tâbi olanlar, Rabbânî ahlakla ahlaklanan Rabbânî kişiler olsunlar; kitab'dan Öğrendikleriyle ve ilimlerden dersini yaptıkları (araştırıp öğrendikleri hakikatlar ile) amel edip; Rabbânî bir kişi olsunlar diye müridlerini terbiye edip eğitmektedirler... Bu mürid ve talabeler, sâdece kitabın dersiyle kanaat etmez onunla amel de ederler. Kavim (şeyh ve hocalarının) ağızlardan aldıkları şifahî sözlerle yetinir, taşkınlığa gidip iftira etmezler. Sahte Şeyh Hevâ ve hevesleri ve beşerî sıfatlan kendilerine galip olan ve şeyh olduklarını iddia eden bazı kişilerin durumu (maalesef) budur... Vaktinden önce (kendisi irşâd olup, nefsini Terbiye etmeden ve evliya olmadan evvel) nefsinin saçmalamasıyla şeyhlik iddia ederler. Bu müteşâyihler, değişik hile ve entrikalar ile halkı aldatıyorlar. Câhil insanları kendilerine tâbi eder ve bağlarlar. O câhil kişileri, (bazı âlim ve şeyhlerin) ağızlarından aldıkları sözlerle ağlarına düşürüp, avlarlar... Bazı sıdk (doğruluk ehli ve gerçek mürşid-i kâmillere de) mekr yaparlar... Talebe ve müridlerinden doğru yolu öğrenmek isteyenlere mekr edip onların hak yolu bulmalarına mâni olurlar. Kendilerine mâni olmakla hak yoiun yolcularının yolunu keserler. Onların hak ehli tarikat şeyhleriyle (mürşid-i kâmillerle) sohbet etmelerine mâni oluyorlar. Bu sahte şeyhler, müridlerine kendilerine teslim olmalarını, kendilerine yaptıkları muamelelere razı olmalarını ve kendilerini memnun etmelerini ve kendilerinden başka bir şeyh, evliya ve mürşid-i kâmil tanımamalarını emrederler... Onları köleleştirirler... Ve böylece bu müridler, Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın gayrisine (şeyhlerine) kulluk yaparlar... Zamanımızın şeyhlerinin çoğunun adet, yol ve usûlü böyle olduğu gibi.... Gerçekten bu yol, kendisine kitab, hüküm ve peygamberlik verilenlerin yolu değildir... Sahte Şeyhler Kedi Gibidirler Sa'dî bu tür şeyleri yererken şöyle buyurdu. Zaman zaman, işitirsin... O kedi yüzlüleri... Onlar fareleri avlamak tamahına ve sevdasına kapıldılar... Fareleri avlamak için attıkları nâreler ötelerden işitilir... Onların riyazet çekmeleri İsim ve gurur içindir... Asla Ailâh için değil... Boş davulun sesi yüksek çıkar... Ta uzaklarda işitilir... (2/55) Meşhur Olma Yâni. davulun sesi uzaklara ulaşır. Davulun içi boş olduğu için uzaklardan sesi işitilir. Bu, halk arasında zikirleri çok meşhur olan sahte şeyhlere misâldir... Onların zikirlerinin halk arasında çok meşhur olması, onların gönül dünyalarının hakikat ve marifetten boş olmasındandır... Zira, vuslata ermeyi isteyen gerçek şeyhler ve hak yolunun yolcuları, yalnızlığı, kendi hallerinde yaşamayı ve halkın diline düşmek ve meşhur olmaktan nefret ederler. Gerçek şeyhler, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden (mâsivâ'dan) başka herşeyden kaçarlar. Bırakın, nefsini halkın arasında meşhur etmek, insanların ellerindeki malı celbetmek (çırağlık almak), belki insanların kendilerinden bile kaçarlar. Rağbetten kaçan kişi rağbet olunur... Kötü Zannetiğîn Kimse Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Nereden biliyorsun? O senin kötü zannettiğin kişi beiki sahibi velayet olan büyük bir evliyâ'dır... Marifet hiç kimsenin malı değildir... Marifet kimsenin önünde oynaşmaz... O kapılarda onlardan dolayı kaçtın. Herkesi kötü zannetme! PEYGAMBERLERN MİSÂKI "Hem Allah vaktiyle peygamberlerin şöyle mîsâkını almıştır:" Kavim (âlimler) buyurdular: Muhakkak ki Ailâh-ü Teâiâ, peygamberlerden, bazısının bazısını tasdik etmesi için; husûsî bir misâk aldı. Allâh-ü Teâlâ her peygamberden, ahid aldı. Allâh-ü Teâlâ peygamberlerden; 1- Kendisinden sonra gelen peygamberlere ulaşırsa, iman etmeleri, 2- Kendilerinden sonra gelen peygambere yardım etmeleri, 3- Kendisi eğer ona yetişemezse kavmine o peygambere ulaştıklarında ona iman etmelerini. 4- Ona yardım etmelerini emretmeleri konusunda ahid aldı. 5- Aİlâh-ü Teâlâ, Musa Aleyhisselâm'dan İsa Aleyhisselâm'a iman etmesi yönünden misâk aldı. 6- îsa Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine iman etmesi için misâk aldı. Peygamberlerin hâli ve onlar hakkında hüküm böyle olunca, ümmetlerine daha büyük bir evleviyetle (öncelikle) iman etmeleri yakışır... Bu âyeti kerimenin manâsı: Ey Habibim Ahmed! ve Rasûlüm ya Muhammed! Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın peygamberlerden ve onların ümmetlerinden misâk aldığı vakti hatırla! Demektir. Celâlim hakkı için, size her ne verdimse," Lam (J) harfi giriş ve başlangıç içindir. Çünkü misâkın alınması, halef kılmak manasınadır. mesvûl'dur. "Size verdim" kavi-i şerifi de onun sı/asıdır. Âidise mahzûftur. Bunun takdiri "Size verdiğimizin hakkı için," demektir. "Kİtâb ve Hikmet'ten," 0 (kitab ve hikmet), helâl, haram ve hadlerin (beşerî ilişkilerden doğan hukukî cezaların) ahkâmını beyân'dır. Bu cümle, mevsûi'dan hâldir. "Sonra size bir resul geldiğinde," Sıla üzerine atıftır. Sılâ'nm üzerine matuf olan da (hükmen) sıladır. Bu durumda bu kavi-i şerifin de bir rabıtasının (sıla ile mevsûlun arasında köprü görevi gören bir bağlaç) bulunması gerekir. Bunun takdiri: "Onunla bir rasûl!" demektir. "Beraberinizdekini tasdik eden,"Kitâb'dan, "Ona mutlak iymân edeceksiniz ve elbette ona yardımda bulunacaksınız," Mukadder kasemin cevâbıdır. Bu kasem mukadderdir. Cevâbı ise, mübtedâ'nm haberidir. Manâsı: Vallahi! Onun peygamberliğini tasdik edecek ve düşmanlarına galib gelmesi ve hak dini izhâr etmesi için ona yardım edeceksiniz, demektir. Sual: Eğer,"Sonra size bir resul geldiğinde," kavl-i şerifinin vechi (güzel ve anlaşılır) tarafı nedir? Peygamberler, peygamberlere gelmez! Peygamberler ümmetlere gelir? (Neden, Sonra size bir resul geldiğinde, buyruldu?) denili Seyâb: Bu sorunun cevâbı şöyledir: (Bu sorunun cevâbında iki vecih vardır, 1- Misâkı ümmetlere hamletmek, 2- Bizzat peygamberlerin kendisine,) Eğer biz; peygamberlerin şöyle ümmetlerinden misâk "Hem Allah vaktiyle mîsâkını almıştır:" kavl-i şerifini, alınmasına hamledersek, gerçekten alınmasına hamledersek, gerçekten müşkili (sorunu) defedilmiş (ortadan kalkmış) olur... Yok eğer, "Hem Allah vaktiyle peygam¬berlerin şöyle mîsâkını almıştır:" kavl-i şerifindeki misâkı peygam-berlerin kendi nefislerinden (zatlarından) alınmaya hamledersek; o zaman;"Sonra size bir resul geldiğinde," kavl- şeri¬finin manâsı, zamanınızda eğer peygamber gelirse," demek olur... Yüklendiniz mi "Buyurdu," Misakı aldıktan sonra Allâh-ü Teâlâ dedi ki: "Buna ikrar verdiniz mi?" İmân ve peygambere yardım etmeyi, ikrar ettiniz mi? Demektir. İstifham, takrir ve tekfcf içindir; Ailâh-ü Teâiâ hazretleri, hakkında istifhamın hakikati muhâi olmasından dolayı... "Ve bunun üzerine boynunuza aldınız mı?" Misâkı aldınız mı? "Ağır ahdimi/'Sizinle yapmış olduğum akdimi aldınız mı? "Isr" iş yapmaktan dolayı insana gelen ağırlık, demektir. Burada, "Isr" ağır olan ahid'tir. Çünkü, sahibine ağırlık verip, onu kendisine muhalefet yapmasına mâni olmaktadır. "İkrar verdik." dediler. Buna... Bu kavl-i şerif ile iktifa etti. Onların "Isr"ı yüklendikleri zikredilmedi... Şahid Olun Allah'a "Buyurdu" Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah sübhânehû ve "Öyle ise! Şâhid olun," Ey peygamberler ve ümmetler! Bazınız, bazınız üzerine şâhid olun! "Ve ben de sizinle beraber sahicilerdenim." Ben dâhi sizin bu ikrarınıza şahidimi Sizinle beraberim! Burada muhatablara, (beraber) kelimesinin dahil edilmesi, onların hakikatte şahidliği mübaşeret edip, görme ve yaşamalanndandır Bundan maksad te'/dd ve dönmekten sakınŞümteskti Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın kendilerine şâhid olduklarını öğrendiklerinde ve bazılarının bazılarına şâhid olduklarını öğrendiklerinde bu ilim onları ikrardan dönmekten sakındırır. Ahdinden Dönen Fasıktır "Her kim dönse," Zikredilenden yüz çevirse, "Bunun arkasından," Misâk, te'kîd, ikrar ve şahidHkten sonra dönerse; "Artık onlar hep dinden çıkmış fâsıklardır." Taşkınlık yapan, taattan çıkan kâfirlerdendir. Çünkü fâsık, her taifeden, hududu aşan kişidir. "Dönmek" Sadece Ümmetlere Mahsustur Teysir Tefsirinde buyruldu: "Dönmek" asla peygamberlerden vaki olmaz ve olma¬mıştır. Peygamberler, fasıklıkla vasıflanmazlar. Bu kavl-i şerifin iki vechi (izah yönü) vardır: Birincisi: Misak peygamberlerden alındı. Ümmetleri de peygamberlere tâbidir, j^üi "Dönmek" ise (husûsi olarak yalnız) ümmetlerden vaki olur. İkincisi: ismet (peygamberlerin her türlü günahtan korunmuş olmaları), mihneti gidermez (imtihanı ortadan kaldırmaz.) (2/56) Bu misâk onların (kitab ehlinin) kitablannda (Tevrat ve İn-cîl'de) yazılıydı. Onlar bunu biliyorlardı. Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin peygamberliğinde sâdık ve o yüce rasûlün hak peygamber oldu¬ğunu çok iyi biliyorlardı. Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların küfürlerine sebeb olan şey onların mücerred, düşmanlık, hasedleri (peygamberliğin kendilerine gelmemesinden doğan kıskançlıklardır.) Onlar böylece hasedi kendisini küfre götüren îbîîs gibi oldular. Allâh-ü Teâlâ onların ne zaman böyle olacaklarını onlara sor¬du. Onlar (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar) Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nin dininden baş¬ka din ve Allâh-ü Teâlâ'dan başka ma'bûd taleb edip aradılar... Onların bu isteklerini şu kavl-i Şerif beyan etmektedir: BAŞKA DÎN Mİ ARIYORLAR? "Daha Allah dininin gayrisini mı arıyorlar?" Mukadder bir kavl-i şerifin üzerine atıftır. Yâni, onlar Allah'ın dini (İslâm'dan) yüz çevirip Allah'ın dininin gayrisini mi arayıp taieb ediyorlar? " Halbuki O'na teslim oldu." Allah için muhlis ve boyun eğdi. "Göklerde ve yerde kim varsa," İkisinin (yer ve gök) ehli demektir. "İsteyerek" Onlar, muvahhidler olarak (Allah'ın birliğini kabul ederek), "Ve istemeyerek," Kaçınarak ve istemeyerek boyun eğerier ise kâfirlerdir. Bun¬lar, kendilerinde bulunan Allah'ın sanat (yaratma) eserlerini, hudûs (sonradan olma) delillerini, Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nin onları dilediği gibi. sıhhat, hastalık, zenginlik, fakirlik, sürü", hüzün vesair halle¬re çevirmesi (gibi yaratma) delillerini inkâr edenlerdir. Bunların, kaza ve kaderi defetme imkânları yoktur... "Hep döndürülüp O'na götürülüyorlar." Yer ve gökte olan her şey Allah'a döndürülür.... Bundan murad, dünyada Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine muhalif olanların dönüşü yakında Allâh-ü Teâlâ'ya olacaktır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka zarar ve menfaat vermeye kadir olamaz. Hak olan İslâm dinine muhalif olanlara bu âyet-i kerime büyük bir tehdit ve korkutmadır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ'mn Almış Olduğu Ahidler Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Rabbine itaat edip, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin misâk günü kendisinden almış olduğu ahdi bozmakla O'na isyan etmemelidir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerimin peygamberlerle beraber, evliya (âlim ve bütün) mü'minlerden almış olduğu ahidler (şunlardır): 1- Tevhîd (Allah'ı bir bilmek,), 2- Dinin ikâmesi (ayakta durması için çalışmak), 3- Dini dosdoğru yaşamak, 4- Dinin öğretilmesi, 5- Dinde asla tefrikaya düşmemek (bölünmemek). 6- Bazılarının bazılarını tasdik etmesi, 7- Birbirlerinin aleyhinde olmamak, 8- Halkı taat'a davet etmek, 9- Dini tebliğ etmek, 10-İbâdeti Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerine tahsis etmek (ihlâs ile Allah'a ibâdet etmek), Çünkü Aflâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kullarından istediği sâdece ibâdette sıdkıyet, samimiyet, ihlâs ve Rubûbiyyetin hukukuna riâyet etmektir... Zahirî ve Bâtınî Nimetler Şeyh Şâzelî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ne zaman ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, sana taatı nzıklandınr (sana ibâdet etmeyi nasip eder) ve fena fîllâh (derecesine nail oimak) sebebiyle o ibâdetleri gözünde büyütmemeyi sana nasîb ettiğinde, gerçekten Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, zahiri nimetlere boğmuştur. Böylece zahirini kendi emirlerine muhalefet etmekten kurtarmıştır... Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, aynı zamanda sana bâtınî nimetleri de vermiştir... Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, seni kahrına teslim olmayı rıziklandıı dığında (nasibettiğinde) gerçekten sana bâtınî nimetlerini vermiştir. işte HakTeâlâ Hazretferi'nin senden istediği de bunlardır... İbrahim Edhem (k.s.) Hazretleri İbrahim Edhem (r.h.) hazretlerine denildi ki: -"Bizim için mescid'te otursan da, senden bir şeyler işitsek?" İbrahim Edhem hazretleri: -"Ben (dışınızda) dört şeyle meşgulüm! Bunlardan kurtulduğumda sizinle beraber otururum," dedi. Kendisine: -"Ey Ebâ Ishâk nedir O?" dediler. İbrahim Edhem hazretleri buyurdular: -"Beni sizinle olmaktan meşgul eden şeyler şunlardır. Birincisi: Allâh-ü teâlâ Hazretleri'nin Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dan misâk almasını hatırladım. Allâh-ü Teâlâ: "Bunlar cehennemliktir, aldırmam! Bunlar da cennetliktir aldırış etmem! Dediğinde kendimin hangi fırkadan olacağını bilmiyorum!... (Bunu düşünüyorum!) İkincisi: Tefekkür ettim! Çocuk (cenin) daha annesinin kar¬nında iken, müvekkel olan melek: "Ya Rabbi! Şakı mi? Said mi?" dediğinde bu vakitte benim cevâbımın nasıl çıktığını bilmiyorum! Üçüncüsü: Ölüm meleği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm), indiğinde be¬nim ruhumu almak istediği zaman: "Ya Rabbi! Bunun ruhunu islâm üzere mi alayım? Yoksa küfür üzere mi" der! Bu vakitte benim cevâbımın nasıl çıkacağını bilmiyorum! Dördüncü: Allâh-ü Teâlâ'nın: "Ve haydin ayrılın bugün ey mücrimler! Kavl-i şerifini düşünüyorum! Hangi fırkadan olacağımı bilmiyorum! Ben bu meşguliyetler, beni sizinle oturmaktan ve sizinle konuşmaktan meşgul etmektedir..." dedi. Hayır ve Şer Teklîfî Bunda şuna işaret vardır: Kul, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin kazâ'sına- teslîm olmakla beraber, mükellefiyet vazifesine elbette riâyet etmesi gerekdir. Zira hayır ve şer onun hakkında kaza edilmiştir. Lakin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: "Amel edin (emir olunduğunuzu yapın!) Her biriniz kendisi için yaratılan şeye müyesser olur. Nefsini Tezkiye Akıllı kişi, önce nefsini tezkiye etmeye çalışmalıdır. Sonra da, Allah'ın kullarına vasiyet etmelidir. Kişi, çalışmasının miktârınca ve gücü nisbetinde mükellef olur. İnsanlar, mertebeleri bakımından değişiktirler. Talep edilen mertebelerin en yükseğine çıkanlara ne mutlu! Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kuşlar, havsalaları kadar tane toplarlar... Küçük Yundu kuşunda, arda arda yiyen havyanın yemek iştah ve zevki yoktur.... Yüce Mertebe Şeyh es-Saffî (k.s.) hazretlerine denildi: -'Talib (mürid) menzilleri aştığı zaman, bundan sonra kendisine ulaşamadığı başka bir mertebe kalır mı?" Şeyh Saffi (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Evet kalır! Rabbinin kendisini kabul edip etmediğini bilmesi kalır?" Evliyanın Durumu Kuşeyrî'de buyruldu: Şu an veli olan bir zâtın hâli gelecekte değişebilir! Velinin Akıbetinin emniyette bulunması, evliyâ'nın kerametlerinin cümlesindendir. Alâh-ü Teâlâ bizeri ve sizleri, korusun! Size hüsn-ü hatime ile gitme tavsiye ederim. (2/57) Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Bütün âlem, her ân söylediler ki: Yâ Rabbi! Bizim akıbetimizi övülür ve güzel bir hâle çevir! PEYGAMBERLERE İMAN Yüce Meali: De ki: "Biz inandık, Allah'a İymân getirdik; bize indirilene de, İbrahim'e ve İsmail'e ve İshak'a ve Ya'kub'a ve Esbât'a indiri¬lene de Musa'ya ve îsâ'ya ve Nebiyyûn'a rablarından verilene de... Onlardan birinin arasını ayırmayız ve biz ancak O'na boyun eğer müslimleriz.84 Her kim de İslâm'ın gayrı bir din ararsa, artık ondan ihti¬mâli yok kabul olunmaz ve âhirette o hüsran çekenlerden olur.85 Nasıl muvaffak eder Allah? bir kavmi ki, kendilerine beyyineler gelmiş ve Peygamber'in hak olduğuna şehâdet ge¬tirmişler iken, imanlarının arkasından nankörlük edip küfre sapmışlardır. Halbuki Allah zâlimler güruhunu muvaffak et¬mez. Onlar, işte onların cezaları; Allah'ın, meleklerin, insanların hepsinin laneti üzerlerindedir.87 Ebediyyen onun içindedirler, azapları hafifletilmez ve ken¬dilerine mühlet verilmez.88 Ancak onun arkasından tevbe edip, salâha girenler başka; çünkü Allah gafurdur, rahîmdir.89 Elbette İmanlarının arkasından küfretmiş sonra da küfür¬de ileri gitmiş kimselerin tevbeleri kabul olunmak ihtimali yoktur; bunlar hep dalâl içinde kalmış sapıklardır.90 Küfretmiş ve kâfir oldukları halde ölüp gitmiş kimseler, her halde bunların her bîri kendini kurtarmak için dünya dolusu altın verecek dahi olsa, hiç birinden kabul edilmek ihtimali yok¬tur. Bunların hakkı elîm bir azaptır ve kendilerini kurtaracak da yoktur. Tefsiri: De ki: "Biz inandık, Allah'a" Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, kendisinin zikredilen şeylere iman ettiğini (insanlara) haber ver¬mesini emretti. inandık" kavl-i şerifinde zamirin cemi gelmesi, Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri'nin meliklerin (kral ve sultanların) âdetlerinin üzerine konuşmak sebebiyle, o yüce rasûlü (s.a.v.)ın emir mahallini yüceltmek ve kadrinin hâlini izhâr etmek içindir. "Bize indirilene'de;" O indirilen şey, Kur'ân-ı Kerimdir. Nuzûl (inmek, masdarmdan müştak olan fiillerin müteaddî olmasının vecihleri: 1- harf-i cerri. 2- harf-i cerri ile müteaddî olur. (inmek) peygamberlerde son bulmak (intihaya ermek) manâsında {harf-i cerri) ile müteaddî olduğu gibi, yüksekten gelmek manâsında, (harf-i cerri) ile de müteaddi olur. Bütün Peygamberlere İndirilenlere İmân Ettik İbrahim'e ve İsmail'e ve İshak'a ve Ya'kub'a ve Esbât'a indirile¬ne de..." (Kitab ve) Suhuflara iman ettik... "Esbâf'ın Manâsı "Esbât",kelimesi'nin cemiidir. torun demektir. Burada geçen, "Esbâf'tan murad, Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın (evlâd ve) torunlarıdır. Yakub Aleyhisselâm'ın on iki (12) oğlu var¬dı. Onların zürriyetlerine "Esbât" denilir. Onlar, aynı zaman İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın da torunlarıdır... "ve Musa'ya ve isa'ya verilene de (iman ettik)," Tevrat, Incfl ve ikisinin elinde zahir olan diğer mu'cizelere de iman ettik. Burada (peygamberlerin içinde hususiyetle) ikisinin (Hazreti Musa ile îsa Aleyhisselâm'ın) zikredilmesi, kelâmın (konuşmanın) Yahudîve Hiristiyanlarla olmasındandır.... "Ve peygamberlere," Zikredilen ve zikredilmeyen indirilenlerin hepsine iman ettik. "Rablarından," bütün peygamberlere Kitablardan ve mü'cizelerden.... "Onlardan birinin arasını ayırmayız." Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların yaptıkları gibi yapmayız. Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, peygamberlerin bazısına iman ettiler, peygamberle¬rin bazısını inkâr ettiler. Biz muhakkak ki bütün peygamberlerin peygamberliklerinin sihhatına ve zamanlarında onlara indirilenle¬rin hakikatina iman ederiz... Şeriatları Neshedilen... İmâm Fahreddin-i Râzî, Tefsiri (kebirin)de şöyle buyurdular: Şeriatları neshedilen daha önce gelen peygamberlere imanın keyfiyetinde âlimler ihtilâf ettiler. İhtilâfın hakikati (tartışılan nokta) şudur: Peygamberlerin şeriatları nesh olduğuna göre, acaba o peygamberlerin peygamberliği de neshedilmiş mi? (Yoksa şeriatları nesh olmuş olmakla beraber peygamberlikleri devam ediyor mu?) Bu konuda bazı âlimler: "Onların peygamberlikleri de nesh edilmiştir," dediler. Ve devamla şöyle dediler: -"Biz onların nebî ve rasûl olduklarına iman ederiz. Ama şu an (halen) nebi ve resul (peygamber) olduklarına inanmayız." Âlimlerin kimi de: -"Şeriatlarının neshedilmesi, peygamberliklerinin neshediime sini gerektirmez!" Ve bunlar: -"Biz onların şu an (halen) peygamber olduklarına iman ede¬riz." Dediler. Bu konuda uyanık oll Biz Allah'a Boyun Eğenleriz "Ve biz ancak O'na boyun eğer müslimleriz." Islâmi, istislâm manâsı üzerine olursa, boyun eğmek manâsına gelir. Veya islâm, i-m- "selâmetten olursa, "muhlisleriz" manasınadır. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine nefsimizi ihlâs ile teslim ettik, onda Allah'a hiçbir şerik koşmayız. Bu kavl-i şerifte kitab ehlinin (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların) imanına tariz vardır. Çünkü onlar, bu imandan uzaktırlar. İSLÂM'IN GAYRİ DİN ? "Her kim de İslâm'ın gayrı ararsa," Tevhidin dışında ve Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin emirlerine boğun eğmenin haricinde (din) ararsa... Şirki açık olan müşrikler ve hakikatte müşrik olmakla bera¬ber tevhid ehli olduklarını iddia eden kitab ehli gibi... iLi "Bir din,"Kendisine girmek için... Bu kavl-i şerif, "islâm 'm gayrı ararsa " kavl-i şe¬rifinin mefûiüdür. Kendisinden hâldir de... Çünkü aslında onun sıfatıdır. Sıfat mevsûfunun üzerine tekaddüm ettiği için ondan hâl olarak nasb oldu. "Artık ihtimâli yok kabul olunmaz." Bu (arayış ve başka din edinmesi), "Ondan,"Ebediyyen kabul olunmaz. Belki şiddetli bir şe¬kilde reddolunur ve çirkinler çirkinidir... "Ve âhirette o hüsran çekenlerden olur." Sevâb'dan mahrum olmak ve cezalandırma hâsıl olmasıyla hüsrana düşmüşlerdir. Cehenneme girip, orada, dünyada kaçır¬mış oldukları salih amelden dolayı büyük bir tahassür, teessüf, üzüntü ve kedere kapılırlar. Bu bâtıl dini takrir için, dünyada katlandıkları meşakkat, zorluk ve yorgunluklardan dolayı da ayrıca üzülürler. Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı, İslâm'dan yüz çeviren, İslâm'ın dışında din arayanlar gerçekten menfaati kaybetmiş; Allâh-ü teâlâ Hazretleri'nin insanlar üzerinde yarattığı, "fıtrat-ı selîme lerini ibtâl ettikleri için, büyük bir hüsrana düşmüş ve zarara uğramışlardır. Biiki, bu âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, imanın İslâm'ın kendisi olduğuna delâlet eder. Eğer iman İslâm'ın dışında bir şey olmuş olsaydı, imanın makbul olmamasını gerektirirdi. Şu kavl-i şerifin¬den dolayı: "Her kim de İslâm'ın gayrı bir din ararsa, artık ondan ihti¬mâli yok kabul olunmaz." Cevâb, İslâm bütün dinlerin kabulüne zıttır. Kendisine zıt olan şeylerin kabulü mümkün değildir. îmândan Sonra Küfre Girenler "Nasıl muvaffak eder Allah?" Hakka nasıl hidâyet eder. "Bir kavmi ki, imanlarının arkasından nankörlük edip küfre sapmışlardır." Denildi ki bunlar on kişi kadardı, iman ettikten sonra küfre döndüler. Mekkeye ilhak ettiler. Burada geçen,"Nasıl muvaffak eder (hidâyet ve¬rir)"? kavl-i şerifi onların hidâyete ermeleri çok uzaktır, manasınadır. Zira Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri hakka karşı inatçı ve onu kabul etmekten büyüklenen nice kavimlere hidâyet nasib etti. Bunlar, Allah'tan korkmadıkları ve Allah'a boyun eğmedikleri halde, Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri onların içinde hidâyeti yaratmakla onları hidâ¬yete getirdi. Aliâh-ü Teâlâ, onları hidâyeti kesbedecek amellere muvaffak kılar ve hidâyeti yaratır. Bunu elde etmeye onları mu¬vaffak kılar. İnsanlar, boyun eğip, hakka karşı saygılı olur ve hakka rağ¬bet eder (istekli bulunurlarsa), Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları hidâyete muvaffak ve kadir kılar... Burada geçmekte olan hidâyetten murad, hidâyetin yara¬tılması demektir. (2/58) Kul Kasd Eder Allâh-ü Teâlâ Yaratır (Allâh-ü Teâlâ her şeyi yaratmaya kaadir fakat;) bu teklîf ve imtihan dünyasında "Sünnetüllâh" (Allanın kanunu), her fiili, ku¬lun onu işlemeye kast etmesinin akabinde hemen yaratması şek¬linde cereyan etti. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri işleri kulların ona kasd etmeleri (yapmaya niyetlenmelerinin) ardından hemen yaratır. Sanki burada Allâh-ü Teâlâ şöyle buyurmaktadır: Onlar, küf¬rü tahsil edip, onu istedikleri müddetçe, nasıl Allâh- Teâlâ haz¬retleri, onların içinde marifet, hidâyet ve hidâyete erme isteğini yaratsın?" Lisân İle İkrar, Kalben İman "Ve Peygamberin hak olduğuna şehâdet getirmişler iken," Söylediklerini tasdik ederlerken, "Ve kendilerine beyyineler geldi" Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den onun sıdkına (doğruluğuna) delâlet eden beyyineler geldi. "Şehâdet getirmişler," kavl-i şerifi, "imanları" kelimesfnin üzerine atıftır. Fiil cümlesine girmesi itibariyledir. bu cümle; "iman ettikten sonra ve şahit olduktan sonra" demenin kuvvetindedir. Bu âyet-i kerime, lisan ile ikrarın imanın hakikatinin haricin¬de (dışında) olduğuna delildir. Zarurî olarak, matuf matufun aleyhe mugayirdir. Hidâyet Vermez "Halbuki Allah zâlimler güruhunu muvaffak etmez." Nazarı (delillere bakıp gerçeği görmeyi) ihlâl ederek, küfrü imanın yerine koyup, nefislerine zulmedenlere, Allah muvafakat vermez. Kendisine gelen hakkı tanıdıktan sonra haktan yüz çevi¬rene nasıl muvafakat ve hidâyet versin? Kâfir ve Zâlimlerin Hidâyeti Suâl: Eğer denilse ki: Bu âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, mürted olanlara Aliâh-ü Teâlâ'mn bir daha asla hidâyet nasib etmemesi ve zâlimlere Allâh-ü Teâlâ'mn hidâyet vermemesi gerekir. Halbuki biz, gerçekten bir çok mürtedin yine hidâyet bulup Müslüman olduklarını ve zâlimlerden bir çok kişinin, zulümlerinden tevbe ettiklerini gördük? (Buna ne denilir?" Cevâb: Bu âyet-i kerimenin manâsı, onlar küfre rağbet edip, küfür üzere kaaim ve sabât ettikçe Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ken¬dilerine hidâyet vermez. Ve onlar islâm'ı kabul etmezler... Ama hakkın ne olduğunu araştırıp, buldukları delillerle kendilerine hi¬dâyet nasîb olduğu zaman Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri onların içinde hidâyeti yaratır ve onlar böylece hidâyet bulurlar. Lanet "İşte onlar," Bu zikredilenler! Kötü sıfatlarla muttasıf olmaları itibariyle, "Onların cezalan; Allah'ın laneti üzerlerinde ." "Lanet," cennetten ve Allah'ın rahmetinden uzaklaştırılmak, ceza ve azabın üzerlerine indirilmesi demektir. "Ve meleklerin," Meleklerin laneti, insanların laneti gibi sözledir. "İnsanların hepsinin," (Laneti) Burada insanlardan murad, mü'mîrîlerdir. Zira eğer bunun¬la bütün insanlar, murad edilmiş olsaydı o zaman, insanlardan her birinin, kendilerine muvafık ve muhalif olan herkese lanet okuması gerekirdi. Bir insanın kendisine muvafık olan bir kişiye lanet okuması¬nın bir yönü ve kabul tarafı yoktur. İnsanların hepsinin kâfir ve bâtıl yolda olana lanet okuması¬na binâen burada bütün insanların murad edilme ihtimâli de var¬dır. Lakin lanet okuyan herkes kendi itikadına göre kendisinin hak olduğu, asla kâfir ve batıl üzere olmadığına inanır. Onun {kâfirin) küfrü Aîlâh-ü Teâlâ'nın ümindedir. Bir kâfir lanet okuduğu zaman aslında kendisine lanet okumuştur. Her ne kadar kendisi bunu bilmezse bile... Ebediyen Mel'ûn Olanlar "Ebediyyen onun içindedirler," "Onların üzerlerine" kavl-i şerifinin zamirinden hâl'dir. Onlar lanet ve cezada oldukları halde, demektir. Ebediyen lanette olmanın manâsı, kıyamet günü de şüphesiz melekler ve mü'minler, onlara ve onlarla beraber cehennem ateşinde olanlara lanet edeceklerdir. Lanetten onların halinden hiçbir şey hâli olmayacak (soyutlanmayacak)tir. hafifletilmez ve kendilerine mühlet verilmez." "Inzâr" tehir etmek (geciktirmek) demektir. Onların azâbları hafifletilmez ve azâbları bir vakitten diğer vakte tehir edilmez. Azab. kâfirlere ilhak edip, faydaların şaibesinden uzak ve zarar verici olup, lanet ve azâb onlardan daima kesilmeyecektir. Bundan ve buna götüren şeylerden Allah'a sığınırız. Lanet Olmayanlar "Ancak onun arkasından tövbe edenler, başka;"Mürted olduktan sonra, tövbe edenler başka "Salâha girenler," Fesad edip (bozdukları) şeyleri düzeltenler hariç, "Çünkü Allah gafurdur, rahimdir." Allâh-ü Teâlâ, onların tevbesini kabul eder. Onlara fazl-u ke¬remde bulur. "Ve salâha girenler." kavl-i şerifinin, ı "Ancak onun arkasından tevbe edenler," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atfedilmesi; tevbenin tek başına ki- bu tevbe geçmişte mürted olmaya pişman olmak ve gelecekte onu bir daha işlememeye azmetmek kâfi değildir. Bu tevbeye sâlİh amel izafe edilip eklenmedikçe bir faydası olmaz. Murakabelerle bâtınlarını, Hak Teâlâ Hazretleriyle beraber ıslâh edip; halkla beraber olduklarında muâmeierini islâh edip düzeltenler, demektir. Bu tevbe ve pişmanlık, nefsi emmârenin kalb üzerine olan istilâsının heyetine saplanması kalmayan ve kalbî kir ve pasta ıs¬rar etmeyen kişiler için hâsıl olur. Onun ötesinde, hicabın arka¬sında, kendisinde istidad nurunun yolunda nefsin sıfatları kalır. AHâh-ü te?lâ hazretleri, rahmet ve tevfikiyle ona ulaşır. O kişi de böylece yaptıklarına pişman olur. Nefsin tezkiyesi ve kalbin tasfi¬yesi babında riyâzâtlara devam eder... Hikâye Sırrı Sakatı (k.s.) hazretlerinden hikâye olundu. Buyurdular. Bir gün: -"Zaif kişinin kuvvetliye isyan etmesine şaşarım" demiştim. Sabah olduğunda, sabah namazını kıldığımda, baktım ki, bir gençî Arkasında, hayvanlarının üzerine binmiş silahlı adamları olan ve önünde de köleleri olan gençî Kendisi de hayvanın üzerin- -"Hanginiz Sırrı Sakatî'siniz?" dedi. (2/59) Beraberimde oturanlar, beni işaret ettiler. Genç bana selâm verdi. Ve gelip, yanıma oturdu. Bana, senin: -"Zaif kişinin kuvvetliye isyan etmesine şaşarım" dediğini i-şittim. Bununla neyi murad ettiniz? Dedi. Ben: -"Âdem oğlundan daha zaif bir varlık yoktur. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerimden de kuvvetli yoktur, Âdem oğlu zaifliğiyle beraber, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerimin ma'sîyetine taarruz etmektedir..." dedim. Bunun üzerine genç ağlamaya başladı. Ve: -"Ey Sırrı! Senin Rabbin benim gibi (günah bataklığına) batmış olan birini kabul eder mi?" dedi. Ben de ona: -"Batanları, Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nden başka kurtaracak olan kimdir?" dedim. Adam: -"Ey Sırrı! Benim üzerimde bir çok zulümler var ne yapmalı¬yım?" dedi. Ben de ona şöyle dedim: -"Eğer, gerçekten her şeyden kesilip candan ve gönülden Al¬lâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri'ne bağlanırsan, senin bütün hasımların Al-iâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından razı ve memnun kıhnrlar... Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden bize şöyle bir hadis-i şerif ulaştı: Kıyamet günü olduğu zaman, bazı hasımlar, bir evüyâullâh'ın başına toplanırlar. Ondan haklarını isterler. Melekler, onlara: veliyyüllahi (Allah'ın dostunu) korkutmayın! Sizin hakla¬rınız bu gün Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin üzerindedir. (Allâh-ü Teâlâ sizlere hakkınızı ödeyecektir), der. Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretleri, dostlarından hakkı olanlara, hak ve hukuklarının yerine yüce makamlar hibe eder. Onlarda böylece o veliden olan haklarından vazgeçerler..." Bunun üzerine genç daha büyük bir şiddetle ağlamaya baş- -"Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerine giden yolu bana vasfedip anlat!" dedi. Ben ona şöyle dedim: - Eğer sen muktesid (orta yolda gidenlerin) yolunu istiyorsan, oruç tutmanı, namaz kılmanı ve günahları terketmeni tavsiye ederim. Yok eğer sen, evliyâullâh'ın yolunu işitiyorsan, bütün alâkalan kes! (saplantı ve takıntılarından vazgeç), ve Halik Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin hizmetine sarıl!" Sâlike giden şey, bütün günahlarından tevbe etmesi, Allâm (her şeyi hakkiyle bilen) Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin müşâhdesinin haricinde başka bir şeyle sırrını meşgûi etmemelidir. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Sekiz insan tenine sahip olsan bile, cehennemde değilsin, geçip gidecek... Yâni bakî huzur ve ebedi hayata sen asla ulaşamazsın. An¬cak sen varlığını Hak Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin varlığında fâni kılarsan ve kötü ahlaklarını iyi ahlaklarla değiştirirsen, kalıcı huzur ve ebedî hayata kavuşursun! Eğer sen bu ince köprüyü geçersen, mutlak olan Cenâb-ı Allah'a ulaşırsın!... Garip ve Yolcuymuş Gibi Ol Abdullah bin Ömer (ra) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Dedi¬ler: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Ey Abdullah! Dünyada garibmişsin, ya da yolcuymuşun gibi Bu hadis-i şerifin manâsı şöyledir: Dünyaya meyletme! Dünyayı vatan edinme! Kendi nefsine, orada uzun kalacağını ve ona itinâ edeceğini konuşma! Bir garibin vatanın dışında herhangi bir yere bağlanamadığı gibi sen de dünyaya bağlanma! Ve her zaman, memleketine ve ehline varmak isteyen yolcu ve garib kişi, gurbette büyük bir hararetle bir işe kovulmadığı gibi sen de dünya için çalışma! (Bütün hâl ve hareketlerin yolcu gibi olsun!) "Ve nefsini hep kabir ehlinden say!" Bu hadis-i şerifte, nefsine vücûd (varlık) izafetinden fenâ'ya değil; belki vucûd'ün hepsinin Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin oldu¬ğuna işaret vardır. Beden ruha itibâr ile meyyit için kabir yerindedir. Nasıl ki, ölü mezarında Mevlâsmin emirlerine teslim olur, hiçbir şeyde Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretlerine taarruzda bulunup asla karşı gelemezse; kul da böylece bedenî ve kalbi afatlardan hiçbir şeyle Allah'a karşı gelmemelidir. Allâh-ü Teâlâ Hazretleri'nin ken¬disini yaratmış olduğu aslî fıtratına ve tam şuhûda döner. Bu afatlardan selâmet bulan gerçekten azdır. Ancak kul, tevbe üe kaçırdıklarını elde etmeye çalışır. Şer işlerini yapma işinde nefsine ruhsat vermekten seni sakındırırım. Eğer bunu yaparsan şerrin kapısını açmış olursun. Zira, selin başlangıcı bir katre (damla) olduğu gibi, şerrin başlangıcı da bir hatre (hatıra getirip düşünmek)tir... Iyi Ve Kötü İşler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Müsrif (nefislerine zulmedip, günah bataklığına dalanlara) şeref verip, âbidleri küçümseyen kavimlerin (toplulukların) durumu nedir? Onlar, Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den kendi hevâ (ve arzularına) uygun olanla amel ediyorlar. İstek ve arzularına muhalif olan âyetlerini de terkediyoriar. Onlar bu hareketleriyle Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in bazı âyetlerine iman edip, bazı âyetlerini inkâr etmiş oluyorlar... Onlar, çalışmasız elde edilen; 1- Kesin kader'den, 2- Taksim olmuş rızktan, 3- Ve yazılmış ecelden bir şeyler elde etmek için çalışıyorlar da; Ve ancak çalışmakla elde edilecek olan; 1 - Bol ecir ve sevab, 2- Sa'yi meşkûr, (şükürlü amel) 3- Makbul amel, 4- Ve asla zarar etmeyen daimî bir ticâreti elde etmeye ça¬lışmıyorlar." Sen bu hadis-İ şerife uygun amel ettiğin zaman, sa'yini (bü¬tün çalışma ve didinmeni) dünya için değil de, âhiret için yaptığın zaman, muhakkak ki Allâh-ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden sâdece Allah'ı istersin! Allâh-ü Teâlâ bize ve size bunu nasib etsin! Âmin!